Enjoy the silence
by Shalynia
Summary: Attention aux risques de spoil : cette histoire intègre le scénario original jusqu'au chapitre 98. Deux années après les évènements qui ont opposé Glen et Oz à Sablier (fin imagée dans le prologue), Elliot Nightray s'échappe de l'Abysse avec une jeune fille, Acanthe. Mais tout a changé. "Je porte encore la fierté des Nightray, mais elle est celle de ruines silencieuses..."
1. Prologue - Contextualisation

**Note au lecteur**

Je tiens à préciser ici la nature de cette fiction, pour éviter tout malentendu. Je ne veux surtout pas provoquer de fausses attentes, ce serait aussi pénible pour vous que pour moi.

Le début de cette fiction n'est, ni plus ni moins, que la retranscription d'un de mes rêves. Je l'ai d'abord écrite pour moi, pour rendre hommage à Pandora Heart. Puis, j'ai décidé d'écrire aussi pour les autres, un peu, de ne pas rester sur une simple introspection. D'écrire pour d'éventuels lecteurs, et d'être capable de leur apporter à la fois du divertissement et, peut-être, quelque chose de plus, une possibilité de réflexion. J'essaie d'écrire pour ceux qui me suivront.

Le [R] n'est pas une décoration. Même s'il y aura des moments mignons-kawaiii à la limite du mièvre, d'autres scènes seront beaucoup plus violentes. J'ai eu tendance à écrire cette fiction d'une manière assez noire, et, quelque part, je m'en excuse. La violence ne sera pas omniprésente, quant aux lemons... L'érotisme ne m'intéresse pas, il y en aura peut-être un ou deux, mais plus accès sur la découverte de l'autre, d'un corps, que sur de l'érotisme pur et détaillé. En revanche, j'ai essayé de rendre mon style simple mais pas fade, c'est à dire, lisible par tous sans être dénué d'intérêt. Mon but, ici, n'est pas de démontrer mes capacités à faire de longues et belles phrases (#prendre_un_dictionnaire_pour_lire), mais bien d'offrir un contenu accessible à à peu près tout le monde, même s'il peut y avoir plusieurs niveau d'interprétation. En [R].

Enfin, sur le contenu même de ma fiction. Je lève directement le voile : mon héroïne, Acanthe, n'est pas un personnage original dans le sens où son passé est plutôt "banal" dans l'univers de la fiction : on n'échappe pas à l'éternel passé merdique et aux parents-que-personne-ne-voudrait. Elle pourrait paraitre Mary Sue, aux premiers abords. Mais son histoire, bien que saupoudré d'une légère dose de mystère, n'est pas ici ce qui importe le plus. Car plus que sa puissance (modérée), c'est son aspect psychologique, à la fois égoïste et vulnérable, que je veux développer. Ma fiction se base en fait sur ces deux thèmes : l'évolution d'Acanthe, et celle d'Elliot Nightray, c'est à dire de la manière dont il va essayer de se trouver une nouvelle place dans un monde qui a changé sans lui, la manière dont il va pouvoir concilier ce nouveau monde et sa fierté. Les personnages sont ceux du manga, mais avec des tendances plus sombres, découlant directement des évènements qui les ont marqués. Et vous aurez le droit à de grandes tirades patho-tragiques. Si, si. Vraiment.

Voilà, je m'excuse pour cette loooongue et chiante introduction. Sinon il me reste encore quelques trucs à préciser (pas frapper). Déjà, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine, le samedi. Deux chapitres le même jour si j'en ai au moins trois d'avance (Oui. Fourbe je suis.) Ensuite, les chapitres font souvent entre 2000 et 3000 mots. Je trouve que plus long, c'est une plaie à la fois pour l'auteur et pour le lecteur. Mon côté feignasse qui parle.

Et puis, j'adore les MP, donc si vous me trouvez pas trop ennuyeuse, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer, j'adore les échanges (à propos de Pandora Heart, de la guerre des Emeux ou du temps qu'il fait dehors, notamment).

Voilàààà.  
>* A perdu tous ses potentiels lecteurs*<br>Sinon, ci-dessous, vous avez la fin que j'ai inventé au manga, et ce que sont devenus les personnages en deux ans. Ça peut être trèèèès légèrement utile pour comprendre.  
><strong><br>Ah, et le titre est provisoire. Le temps que l'inspiration me tombe dessus.**

**...  
><strong>**  
>Fin présumée du manga<br>**Elliot, Oscar, Break et Echo restent morts (RIP), Rufus n'a pas été tué par sa chute et revient vivant. Pour l'issue, on part sur une fin relativement positive : Oz, Gilbert et Alice parviennent à empêcher Leo de changer le passé, en exauçant le vœu le plus cher d'Alysse : détruire son corps (grâce à la puissance de B-Rabbit) pour en déloger la volonté de l'Abysse, provoquant par contrecoup un choc qui rétablit plus ou moins l'ordre du monde. Lorsqu'Alysse meurt, elle accorde à chacun un privilège… Si certains sont connus (Leo perd toute trace de l'empreinte physique et mentale de Glen, son bras repousse ; Jack est chassé du corps d'Oz, qui peut désormais vieillir normalement), d'autres restent un mystère.

**Pendant l'année qui s'écoule.  
><strong>• Oz, qui devrait diriger la maison Vessalius suite à la mort de son père, insiste pour délivrer temporairement la place à une tante éloignée. Il lui confie au même moment Ada, et refuse d'intégrer le lycée Lutwidge pour suivre un cycle d'études. Il s'installe à Pandora avec un précepteur… qu'il n'écoute que rarement. Il laisse le soin de sa sœur à sa tante. (Précision utile : du fait qu'il récupère entièrement ses pouvoirs, l'aiguille de son sceau ne bouge plus, mais reste gravée sur sa poitrine.)  
>• Alice continue à suivre Oz… Et à manger de la viande.<br>• Gilbert devient le duc des Nightray, entouré par quelques personnes éloignées de sa famille adoptive, et sauve de justesse la famille de la ruine. Il reste attaché à Oz, mais beaucoup moins présent (ce qui le rend plus amer).  
>• Son frère, Vincent, est porté disparu depuis la mort d'Alysse.<br>• Léo parvient à se défaire de son rôle de chef du clan Baskerville, et se remet difficilement de la mort d'Elliot. Il rattrape sa quatrième année d'étude, et termine sa cinquième et sa sixième pour obtenir son diplôme, avant de s'installer dans le quartier général de Pandora, comme coordinateur et « stratège », plus rarement comme agent de terrain.  
>• Sharon se remet de la mort de Break, et s'implique de plus en plus dans Pandora. On l'aperçoit souvent avec Emily sur l'épaule, même si celle-ci ne parle plus. Elle se prépare à prendre le commandement de sa famille, Sheryl devenant de plus en plus faible.<br>• Reim reste Reim. (En même temps…)

**Nouveaux personnages  
><strong>• Acanthe, 17 ans, cheveux bruns et yeux châtain-vert. Elle s'enfuit de l'Abysse avec Elliot.  
>• Mathieu, apparence d'un homme de 20 ans, valet de Gilbert, ROUX. (Alias bouc-émissaire).<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 - Cérémonie silencieuse

**Chapitre 1 – Silent Ceremony  
><strong>

**Acanthe  
><strong>  
>Je ne deviendrai pas ton corps.<br>Je ne deviendrai pas ton corps.  
>Je ne…<p>

La Volonté de l'Abysse s'étend tout autour de nous, brume noire et vaporeuse ; même privée de corps, elle essaie encore de nous barrer la route, déformant l'espace-temps, modifiant les distances et les repères mentaux. Elliot serre plus fort ma main, et il me tire plus en avant. Je ne sais plus si nous flottons ou si nous courrons, sans doute un peu des deux. Sa paume est si chaude contre la mienne, elle me brûle maintenant, il faudrait que je la lâche, que je…

— S'il te plait, Acanthe… Je ne veux pas…

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Presque imperceptiblement, mais assez pour que je puisse me souvenir et le murmurer encore… « Je ne deviendrai pas ton corps... » Après tout, je suis censée être celle qui nous sortira de cet enfer, pas l'inverse… J'accélère et je parviens à son niveau. Sa main me serre un peu plus fort. Et la brume noire se dissipe peu à peu. Elle ne nous suit plus.

_(Mais la Volonté rit, elle rit d'amertume et de lassitude, elle rit du monde qui s'écroule autour d'elle et des ruines qui s'écrasent sur sur ses larmes blanches).  
><em>  
>Les ténèbres deviennent chaotiques, mélange indescriptible d'objets et de murs. De gigantesques dés tournent dans le ciel, qui s'est suffisamment éclairci pour que nous puissions voir où nous allons. Des rampes d'escalier, des portes ouvertes dans le vide, des fenêtres posées contre une pierre immense… Et nous évitons tout. La Volonté se tait. La Brume tremblote une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis disparait.<p>

Nous sommes sur le territoire des Chains, maintenant : mais elles sont trop lentes pour nous attaquer, pour réagir même à notre passage impossible — alors que nous courrons, je sens mon corps déchirer l'espace-temps déjà si fragile de l'Abysse. Elliot fatigue ; il ralentit, et sa main tremble, poisseuse, secouée de frissons, traversée de spasmes furtifs et instables. Une, à la tête humanoïde et aux yeux orange, tente bien de se jeter sur nous, mais je la pulvérise d'un simple mouvement de paume. Une faible. _Je déteste les faibles. _

Elliot hurle. Un pas de plus, et je commence à tomber. Plus que quelques secondes avant que nous ne soyons définitivement sortis de l'Abysse. Je visualise le manoir des Nightray, tel qu'il m'était apparu dans les souvenirs du garçon. L'obscurité devient plus noire, plus épaisse encore. Sensation d'étouffer. Mes lèvres se fanent, et c'est à peine si je parviens à murmurer :

— Elliot, accroche-toi, on y arrive…

Et, alors que la lumière perçait sous mes paupières que j'avais instinctivement fermées, quelque chose nous percute. Je ne deviendrai pas…

**…  
><strong>  
><em>Tout va de travers.<br>Agir, réagir maintenant._

Il devrait y avoir assez de sang. Toute la vie qui s'écoule autour de moi, qui repeint le monde en rouge. J'ai froid. Mes muscles tremblent comme si c'était l'hiver, mes articulations craquent et se fendillent, ma peau s'ouvre sur des plaies grouillantes et putréfiées. _Encore une seconde, juste une… _Le sang soudain, qui inonde mes seins et mon torse. Mes lèvres sont scellées sur un cri silencieux, mais je parviens à murmurer :

— Hieratus… S'il te plait…

Et, sous les ailes squelettiques de la Chain, on m'arrache le cœur une seconde fois.

**…  
><strong>  
>L'impact aurait dû être rude, mais je ne l'ai même pas ressenti ; mes organes palpitent sous ma poitrine comme pour en sortir et en déverser sur le sol. Je peux à peine bouger mon corps, pourtant je parviens à caresser les cheveux d'Elliot avec l'une, tandis que l'autre reste enveloppée autour de ses hanches. Il tremble, respire à peine. <em>Bats-toi, je t'en prie<em>. Je m'accroche à sa peau jusqu'à le faire saigner. Si je le lâchais… Je ne le lâcherai pas.

_GROUILLEZ-VOUS, MERDE._

Quelques secondes encore, puis le bruit d'une porte de manoir qui claque, des exclamations. Je reconnais la voix comme si elle était la mienne, inquiète et souffrante, de Gilbert. Il faut que je parle. Il faut que je lui dise…

— Reim ! Rentre à l'intérieur et prévient les autres de… E… Elliot ?  
>— Soigne Elliot… En premier…<br>Noir.

**…  
><strong>  
>Je me suis souvenue.<br>La première fois qu'on avait essayé de m'arracher le cœur, il neigeait.  
>J'avais cinq ans.<p>

**…  
><strong>  
>Je connais la sensation ; mon corps est encore trop lourd. Je me force à rester couchée, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Faire semblant de dormir pour analyser la situation. Peu à peu, je prends conscience des couvertures qui m'enveloppent, et des bandages sur mon ventre, mes seins. Les blessures sont déjà presque entièrement résorbées. Ou, du moins, je ne me viderai pas de mon sang en me levant. C'est un minimum.<p>

Elliot…

De toute évidence, il n'y a personne dans la chambre où ils m'ont amenée après nous avoir trouvés inconscients ; pas la moindre respiration, le moindre froissement de tissu, le moindre craquement de bois, juste le silence, entrecoupé parfois par un cri d'oiseau qui transperce la fenêtre. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assois sur le lit, sans sentir rien d'autre qu'une légère brûlure sur mon ventre. On m'a habillée d'une chemise trop grande et un pantalon en lin. Mon cœur bat normalement. C'est plutôt bon signe. Je laisse mon souffle ralentir ; j'ai passé plusieurs mois dans l'Abysse avec Elliot (années sans doute), je devrais être capable de détecter l'empreinte si particulière de sa présence.

Une seconde. Trouvé. Dans une autre aile, située plus au nord du manoir ; plus qu'à espérer que je ne croiserai personne – je n'ai rien pour me défendre, par même une simple dague. Je roule sur le côté et balance mes jambes en dehors du lit, avant de me lever. Mon corps cherche instinctivement le mur pour s'y accrocher, mais la douleur reste supportable. Je m'aventure dans le couloir après avoir doucement poussé la porte et regardé une dernière fois la chambre. Il n'y avait vraiment personne. Après tout, tout le monde doit être avec Elliot… Je lâche un soupir. Ils me gêneront tous.

Mes jambes se trainent le long de corridors interminables, et je suis bientôt obligée de poser mes mains sur mes hanches pour ne pas m'affaler sur le mur. Maudite Volonté. Elle avait vraiment fait tout son possible pour être crédible en essayant de nous tuer. Mais nous sommes dans ce monde, maintenant, et je ne suis pas devenue son corps.

_« Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer de vous précipiter à nouveau dans l'Abysse, tu sais. »  
>Hieratus, tu es là ?<br>« Tu vas avoir besoin de moi, non ? »  
>Oui. Reste prête, on devra être rapides.<br>« Fais attention. Quelqu'un arrive. »_

Trop tard pour se cacher. De toute manière, les couloirs sont ambrés et plutôt lisses, dépouillés de toute décoration superflue, à l'exception des rideaux de soie rouge qui parcourent les pierres, et des plantes posées près des chambres. Je m'appuie contre le mur, me redresse et retire les mains de mes hanches. Autant ne pas avoir l'air d'un animal agonisant.

— Vous ne devriez pas être levée. Vous êtes blessée.  
>— Ce n'est presque rien.<br>— Quand on vous a trouvée, vous aviez le cœur à moitié extirpé de la poitrine.  
>— Uniquement à moitié ? Bah. Ça n'est pas trop grave, alors.<p>

Je redresse la tête pour le regarder. Des yeux ambrés, des cheveux noirs et ondulés, un visage tremblant de fatigue et de cernes, des traits tirés, des joues rendues creuses par une inquiétude soudaine et prolongée. Il ne possède plus que son bras droit. Il tente de m'attraper le poignet, impatient, mais je me dérobe avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— Vous devriez me lâcher, Gilbert Nightray. J'allais soigner votre frère. Je parie qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé. Ses blessures risquent de s'infecter, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
>— … Savez-vous au moins où est sa chambre ?<br>— Bien sûr. Il faut tourner à droite au bout du couloir, puis encore à droite.

Je parviens à me relever sans boiter et le contourne. Alors qu'il était dans mon dos, j'esquive une nouvelle fois sa tentative pour saisir mon poignet ; mais il m'attrape à l'épaule et immobilise mon bras contre son torse. Je soupire.

— Qu'êtes-vous incapable de comprendre dans « ses blessures risquent de s'infecter », mon Sieur ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il meure maintenant. Surtout avec tous les problèmes qu'il m'a causés, alors que j'aurai pu sortir de l'Abysse seule.  
>— Vous êtes au manoir des Nightray. Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui se promener dans les couloirs sans même connaitre son identité, fut-il celui qui prétend sauver Elliot.<br>— Je ne prétends pas sauver Elliot, je l'ai sauvé. Il était _mort_. Je veux juste terminer le travail et disparaitre.

Il me lance un regard toujours plus froid, glacial. Pourtant, je devais être pitoyable, à moitié appuyée contre lui pour ne pas tomber, l'épaule rougissante de son étreinte trop forte. Il était beaucoup plus joyeux dans les souvenirs d'Elliot, attaché à son maitre, pouvant sourire avec insouciance, même dans les moments les plus graves. Mes jambes deviennent plus lourdes. Du sang commence à couler de mes blessures. Mes muscles sont trop tendus. Je n'y arriverai pas seule, je connais cette sensation : n'être ni capable de s'avancer ni de s'écrouler, coincée dans un espace-temps qui ne tolère que la souffrance. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis si faible, mais si je tombe au sol…

_« Il faut se dépêcher. Tu vas bientôt t'évanouir. »  
>Je sais, Hieratus.<br>_  
>— J'aurai déjà pu appeler les gardes pour qu'ils vous arrêtent.<br>— Mon nom est Acanthe.  
>— Acanthe comment ?<br>— Juste Acanthe. Maintenant, faites-moi confiance et aidez-moi. Je marche difficilement, et je veux vraiment soigner votre frère. Acceptez simplement cela, mon sieur…

Il hésite encore quelques secondes, me saisit par les hanches, passe mes mains autour de son cou, et me soulève avec son unique bras, sans un seul commentaire. Je suis sans doute réellement maigre ; dans l'Abysse, Elliot disait, dans ses moments de lucidité, que j'étais une brindille qui s'évaporerait sous la moindre goutte de pluie. Ma tête bascule légèrement en arrière, tandis que la voix d'Hieratus martèle mon crâne et m'empêche de m'évanouir. Je ferme les paupières, laisse mes bras pendre, et, de ma main droite, j'effleure le manche du poignard accroché à l'une de ses hanches à côté du pistolet – je l'avais repéré alors que j'étais en face de lui. Je parviens à le saisir sans qu'il le remarque et le glisse sous mon pantalon en lin, légèrement appuyé contre ma cuisse. Encore deux minutes, deux couloirs, aussi longs qu'une éternité, puis Gilbert s'arrête. Je rouvre les yeux face à une double porte en bois massifs. La décoration est déjà plus fastueuse.

— Il y a du monde à l'intérieur ?  
>— Oui.<br>— Posez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Il obéit, et je m'appuie contre le mur, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, que j'avais coupé pour me concentrer sur la douleur et l'atténuer. Un filet de sang coule sur ma cuisse, caché par la chemise dégoulinante et rouge. Mes blessures se sont rouvertes.  
><em>Tiens-toi prête, Hieratus.<br>_  
>Je pousse la porte avec violence et entre d'un bond dans la chambre. Ils sont quatre à tourner la tête vers moi ; une jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise au bord du lit avec un blond aux yeux verts ; un, aux mèches folles et noires, tenant la main d'Elliot et lui épongeant le front, et un blond-gris, debout près de la fenêtre, qui se retourne vers moi avec surprise. Probablement Sharon Rainsworth, Oz Vessalius, Leo Nightray et Reim Lunettes.<p>

— Désolée pour le dérangement. Je vais encore me donner en spectacle.

J'attrape le poignard, évite Gilbert et Sharon qui se sont jetés sur moi, puis m'entaille le bras du coude au poignet en hurlant le nom d'Hieratus, par-dessus les autres cicatrices qui le lacèrent. Le serpent noir apparait dans un éclat de glace, et vient se blottir contre le corps d'Elliot, enroulant sa queue contre lui, et l'enveloppant dans ses ailes squelettiques. Je me laisse tomber contre le lit alors que Reim arrache le poignard de mes mains, et que Gilbert me maintient pour m'empêcher de bouger. Leo tente de tirer la Chain, sans résultat. Oz me lance un regard ulcéré et crispe ses poings. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que je m'ouvre à la conscience d'Hieratus…

_« Il était temps. Le corps du garçon tombe en miette. Il est blessé de l'intérieur, son cœur, ses poumons, tout est endommagé. C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à tenir si longtemps. Sa mort a dû être atroce. »  
>Tu y arriveras ?<br>« Oui. Mais je vais devoir puiser dans le sang de tes blessures, je n'aurai pas assez avec celui de ton bras… J'ai peur que tu ne… »  
>Fais ce que tu dois faire, Hieratus. C'est un ordre.<br>« Bien. »_

Dans un dernier effort, je rouvre les yeux, m'apercevant que j'étais affalée sur le sol. Un regard ambré plonge dans le mien, à la fois furieux et inquiet. Je murmure avec difficulté :

— J'apprécierais fortement que vous ne me laissiez pas mourir d'hémorragie…

Le corps froid d'Hieratus s'enroule autour de moi alors que je tombe dans l'obscurité.


	3. Chapitre 2 - A l'orient de tout

**Chapitre 2 – A l''Orient de tout  
><strong>

**Acanthe  
><strong>  
>Quand j'ai connu Elliot…<p>

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Alysse avait décidé de le « sauver ». Quelques mois avant sa mort, elle l'avait tiré des ténèbres de l'Abysse et l'avait jeté au pied du mur auquel j'étais enchainée. Ses cheveux, son corps, ses mains, tout était couvert d'un sang séché et sale ; mais, malgré ses muscles tremblants et la fureur apeurée gravée sur son visage, il avait levé ses yeux vers Alysse et avait craché à ses pieds. Elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée.

— Acanthe, je te présente Elliot. Il sera ton… animal de compagnie quand tu seras le nouveau corps de la Volonté. C'est un enfant malheureux. Son serviteur lui a fait passer un contrat illégal avec une Chain, et il a accidentellement tué deux de ses frères, sa sœur et sa mère, avant de se suicider pour empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre ne porte le poids de sa vie. Qu'en penses-tu, Acanthe ? Son histoire est-elle assez dramatique pour toi ?

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire candide, et elle riait comme une enfant qui arracherait les ailes d'un papillon. Elle s'était penchée vers Elliot et l'avait martelé de coups ; puis elle l'avait forcé à relever le menton, et à plonger dans les miens ses yeux électriques, où coulaient la rage et la volonté. J'avais alors pensé qu'il pourrait détruire n'importe quoi.

— Allez, jouons, jouons ! Partage donc tes souvenirs, Elliot…

Alysse m'avait noyée dans sa mémoire. Et dans son regard, je voyais les cadavres décapités qui se mouvaient pour l'étrangler, et les tapis tachés de sang, et le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, auquel il se raccrochait, comme pour ne pas mourir une seconde fois.

D'autres fois, elle nous torturait avec des ciseaux, ouvrait nos mains et nos bras, observait nos veines éclater sur notre peau, avant d'effacer les blessures d'un sourire. Nous buvions le thé avec elle, lui faisions la lecture, dormions avec elle. Et jamais nous ne pouvions dire « Non ».

Quand Alysse se lassait de jouer, elle nous détachait et nous enfermait dans la pièce, avant de disparaitre. Je restais affalée contre le mur, incapable de bouger, et Elliot s'asseyait en silence près de moi. Il ne savait plus parler, ou n'osait plus. Un jour, je lui ai demandé :

— Elliot, veux-tu t'enfuir d'ici avec moi ?  
>— … Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ?<br>— Je pense avoir trouvé comment faire. Il nous suffira d'attendre. Et de ne pas devenir fous.  
>— … Oui. Oui, je veux m'enfuir.<p>

S'il avait su qu'au fond de l'Abysse, il pouvait tout oublier, aurait-il préféré rester là ?  
>Et pourquoi, après quatre-vingts années, Alysse l'avait choisi, <em>lui<em>, pour vivre avec moi ?

**…**

La sensation est la même que la dernière fois. Les bandages imbibés de sang qui enserrent mon ventre, les couvertures qui pèsent trop lourd sur mon corps frêle, la chemise et le pantalon de lin. Les blessures sont presque refermées, mais je les sens gonflées et douloureuses. Tout a cicatrisé trop vite. Je me mordille la lèvre pour attirer l'attention d'Hieratus.

_« Tu as dormi quatre jours. Elliot est resté à ton chevet depuis ce matin. Il y a une dizaine de minutes, tu semblais prête à te réveiller, alors il a ramené… Oz, Reim et Gilbert, je crois. »  
>Merci, Hieratus.<br>« Elliot est à ton chevet depuis hier. Il est encore faible, mais j'ai réussi à le guérir entièrement. Les autres sont là depuis une quinzaine de minutes. »  
><em>  
>Je ne réponds rien, mais ma respiration s'accélère légèrement, et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les paupières sur des yeux bleu électrique.<p>

— Hey, Elliot.  
>— Hey, Acanthe…<p>

Puis il me gifle. Oz apparait derrière lui, et retient son bras qui s'apprêtait à m'en balancer une deuxième, non sans m'adresser un grand sourire. Il est tel que dans les souvenirs d'Elliot, le visage jovial et riant ; et pourtant, je sens dans son corps une tension, une lassitude impénétrable.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de verser une seule goutte de sang pour me sauver !  
>— Tu aurais dû me le dire avant qu'on ne s'échappe de l'Abysse, alors, répondis-je avec ironie.<p>

Malgré ses bras qui tentent de m'en empêcher, je m'assois sur le lit, dos appuyé au mur. Ma tête s'affaisse un peu, vaporeuse, m'affublant en plus d'une migraine. Gilbert et Reim, jusqu'alors restés en retrait, s'avancent vers moi. Je soupire :

— Trop de monde… Le quota de visites pour la journée est atteint.  
>— Vous serez interrogée par les Grands Ducs dans quatre heures. Reim restera avec vous. Essayez de vous rendre présentable, vous avez une mine affreuse.<br>— Évidemment, je saurai couvrir habilement le fait que j'ai failli mourir deux fois en une semaine, cause hémorragies multiples.

Reim toussote, Elliot me lance un sourire abusé, toute colère disparue. Gilbert demeure impassible et termine :

— N'essayez même pas de vous enfuir par la fenêtre.  
>— Pas de risque. Je préfère passer par les murs, en général.<p>

Il crispe les poings et sort sans répondre, suivi par Elliot qui ne me jette plus un regard, puis par Oz qui m'adresse une grimace avant de fermer la porte. Reim tire près du lit une chaise collée à une armoire, et s'assied. Je m'allonge à nouveau, puis lui demande :

— Je vais dormir un peu. Vous pourriez me réveiller une heure avant « l'interrogatoire » ?  
>— Bien sûr. Sans indiscrétion, mademoiselle… Que comptez-vous faire ensuite ?<br>— Partir. En utilisant la force, s'il le faut. J'ai ramené Elliot, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Un silence. Puis :

— Reim ?  
>— Oui ?<br>— Dans les souvenirs d'Elliot, Gilbert n'était pas si… froid…  
>— Il a changé. Il est devenu le duc de la maison Nightray. Il a beaucoup de tension sur les épaules. Et, entre la mort d'Elliot, la disparition de son frère, Vincent, et son incapacibilité à suivre et à protéger Oz comme il l'a toujours fait…<br>— Je vois.

Je ferme les yeux.

**…**

Quelqu'un me secoue.

— … C'est Monsieur Reim qui m'envoie, il me dit que vous devez être présentable et doute que vous soyez capable de le faire vous-même… Mais regardez-moi ça, vous avez du sang séché jusque dans les cheveux ! Et je parie que vous êtes toujours accoutrée avec cette horrible chemise de lin… Une dame ne peut pas certainement pas se montrer dans un tel état, devant des nobles, qui plus est !

J'ouvre mes paupières sur des yeux violets et une nuasse de mèches rousses penchée sur mon visage. Je lâche :

— Bonjour, Sharon.

Elle s'arrête une seconde, sans doute étonnée que je connaisse son nom, puis hausse les épaules comme pour elle-même. Elle saisit une robe assez étroite, qu'elle avait laissé sur la chaise, la porte à bout de bras, puis me dévisage tour à tour avec le vêtement, avant de le reposer et de me tendre la main :

— Levez-vous ! Que je voie si cette robe est à votre taille…

J'attrape sa paume et réussit à me mettre debout, à moitié appuyée sur elle, et à moitié sur le mur. Ces derniers jours, le geste est devenu un peu trop fréquent à mon gout… _Je déteste les faibles._ Mais je suis faible, maintenant, alors que mon souffle s'échappe de mes poumons, que des vertiges s'emparent de mon corps. Je suis incapable de m'enfuir de cet endroit…

— Oh, comme vous êtes mince ! Même cette robe ne sera pas… On l'ajustera avec des rubans, alors. Et on va abandonner le corset. Vous serez, au moins, présentable !

La robe qui pend sur ses bras me parait trop fine pour moi… Aurai-je souffert et maigri à ce point ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, maintenant. Tout cela n'importe plus. Je regarde mes mains. Même elles me semblent décharnées. Je soupire :

— Vous savez, tout ceci n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.  
>— Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Tenez, vous avez une salle d'eau à côté de votre chambre (elle indique une petite porte blanche). Lavez-vous, les cheveux compris, et séchez-les… Ils seront un peu mouillés, mais on les attachera pour masquer ça. Prenez la robe et filez !<p>

J'obéis ; si je la contredisais, elle serait capable de me doucher elle-même. Alors que j'allais fermer la porte derrière moi, je l'entends murmurer, avec un ton plus sérieux :

— Acanthe, merci de nous avoir ramené Elliot…

**…**

— Vraiment, je ne veux pas sortir comme ça…  
>— Mais, vous êtes magnifique !<br>— Justement…

Le reflet dans le miroir qu'elle me montre… Une poupée, une poupée longiligne et fragile, qui pourrait se casser au moindre contact. Sharon a dégagé mon visage, relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche qui laisse retomber quelques mèches sur mes épaules, et passé du maquillage sur mes yeux pour faire ressortir leur « couleur orageuse ». Il suffirait d'un sourire, d'un seul sourire, pour que j'aie l'air heureuse… Et la robe, violet sombre avec des rubans bleus, resserrés à la taille pour éviter un effet bouffant. J'avais écarté de justesse les talons en prétendant ne pas pouvoir marcher dessus, avec mes blessures. Je suis belle, oui. Je suis aussi une autre… _Acanthe, où es-tu ?_

Sharon m'entraine dans les couloirs en s'auto complimentant, et en me jetant des regards complices. Je tente de mémoriser la disposition des lieux, le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre – les fenêtres donnant sur les jardins et permettant de s'enfuir sans trop de difficulté. Elle s'arrête devant une double porte en bois massif, ornée de motifs argentés qui représentent probablement la chute de Sablier.

— C'est Pandora qui va vous interroger… Elliot vous a déjà parlé de l'association, non ?  
>— Oui. Plus ou moins.<br>— Après les incidents d'il y a deux ans, Reim a décidé d'établir un quartier chez les Nightray. Il est devant vous. Et tous ceux qui vous attendent sont derrière.

_« Si elle te dit aussi clairement, c'est qu'ils ne prévoient pas de te laisser partir d'ici. »  
>Je me fiche de ce qu'ils prévoient. Je m'échapperai après l'interrogatoire.<br>_  
>Sharon me laisse entrer et annonce mon nom. Je reste pétrifiée tandis qu'elle referme la porte derrière moi et se laisse gracieusement tomber sur une chaise. J'ai peut-être retrouvé des forces, mais pas assez pour m'enfuir devant autant de personnes... Oz, Alice, Leo, Elliot bien sûr, Reim, la duchesse de Rainsworth, le duc Barma, Gilbert, assis à côté d'un roux qui semble avoir la vingtaine, deux autres hommes qui portent, épinglé sur leur veste, le symbole des Nightray, et une dizaine de membres de Pandora, debout derrière les fauteuils disposés en cercle. L'une est vide.<p>

_« Il serait plus simple de répondre à leur question que d'essayer de t'échapper… Tu comptes mentir ? »  
>Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… <em>

Je sens le regard d'Elliot parcourir mon corps, s'attarder sur mon visage et mes cheveux… Après tout, il ne m'a jamais vue que vêtue de lambeaux et sale jusque sous la peau. Passé l'étonnement, il redevient froid et m'indique du menton le seul fauteuil de disponible. Je m'y assois en tirant sur la robe. Maudite Sharon. Gilbert se racle la gorge.

— Nous vous recevons, mademoiselle Acanthe, pour vous demander d'éclaircir les derniers évènements…  
>— On pourrait peut-être abréger les formalités et passer directement aux faits ? le coupe le duc Barma. La petite a l'air nerveuse, et nous savons tous ce qui l'amène ici… Dites-moi, Acanthe, que cachez-vous sous vos jolies boucles brunes ? Comment avez-vu pu sortir de l'Abysse et ressusciter un mort, sans qu'il ne fasse un contrat avec une Chain ?<p>

Il se lève, s'avance vers moi, se penche sur mon visage et saisit une mèche de mes cheveux pour la rouler entre ses doigts. Je voudrais lui lancer un regard assassin et un coup de pied, mais je ne peux pas bouger… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger ? Il approche ses yeux des miens. Un abyme. Un abyme noir au fond de ses iris. Est-ce que je vais…

— Lâchez-la, s'il vous plait, intervient la duchesse des Rainsworth.  
>— Tout de suite, ma dame. De toute manière, je ne peux pas lire en elle. Son esprit est fort.<p>

Il se rassied ; quelque chose, en moi, commence à paniquer. Rester calme. Parler sans trahir ses émotions. _Je hais les faibles.  
><em>  
>— Je me suis enfuie de l'Abysse avec Elliot, parce que nous étions ensemble retenus par sa Volonté, et que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner là-haut. Sortir une âme de l'Abysse est difficile, lui rendre son corps presque impossible. Nous avons attendu que la Volonté, à la mort d'Alysse, soit totalement affaiblie, puis nous nous sommes échappés. Ma Chain m'a aidé à distordre l'espace-temps pour que nous puissions regagner nos corps tels qu'ils étaient avant de mourir. Puis j'ai utilisé son pouvoir pour refermer nos blessures les plus graves, et pour que nous atterrissions sur la pelouse des Nightray. La Volonté a failli nous tuer, mais nous avons réussi. Et maintenant, puisqu'Elliot est sauf, je veux juste partir d'ici et ne pas causer plus de problèmes.<br>— Pourquoi étiez-vous prisonniers de la Volonté ? demande Oz.  
>— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'elle le voulait, simplement. Elle est maitre de son monde, après tout…<p>

Silence. Rufus me regarde toujours dans les yeux. Alice s'est enfoncée dans son fauteuil à l'évocation de sa sœur. Reim semble réfléchir, et finit par prendre la parole.

— Votre Chain, Hieratus je crois, est particulière, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas le sceau des contractants illégaux sur la poitrine, et vous vous êtes ouvert le bras pour la faire apparaitre… Avez-vous passé un contrat avec elle pour sortir de l'Abysse ?

_« MENS-LEUR. »  
><em>  
>— J'avais un contract légal avec elle avant d'être précipitée dans l'Abysse. Hieratus est une Chain guérisseuse. En échange de mon sang, elle peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure, à condition que la quantité soit suffisante. Elle peut aussi se battre, bien que moins efficace qu'une Chain réellement combative.<p>

Elliot serre les poings. Leo soupire et prend la parole :

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle Chain, mais je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux. En revanche… Cela ne nous dit pas qui vous êtes, Acanthe. Et c'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous morte le cœur arraché ? Qui étiez-vous avant de sombrer dans l'Abysse ?  
>— Histoire banale. Des fanatiques persuadés de devoir offrir à un quelconque Dieu le cœur d'une jeune fille, pour qu'il les écoute enfin. Je suis morte pour rien et depuis trop longtemps… Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir. C'est juste un miracle que nous soyons ici aujourd'hui.<p>

Les regards s'apaisent. L'histoire semble avoir fonctionné. Le duc Barma croise ses jambes et cesse de me dévisager, comme si je n'étais plus digne d'intérêt. Gilbert échange quelques mots avec le roux, qui sort un carnet et commence à écrire avec rapidité. Sharon m'envoie des sourires, parlant à sa grand-mère. Les deux hommes des Nightray, tout comme les membres de Pandora, restent impassibles. Reim réajuste ses lunettes. Seuls, Leo et Elliot chuchotent en me lançant quelques regards. Elliot… Il ne va pas…

— Elle ment.  
>— Quoi ?<br>— Elle ment. Elle n'est pas une fille banale. La Volonté l'a désignée pour être son prochain corps, avant même qu'Alysse ne meure.

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil en soupirant, puis je lâche :

— Tout ceci ne vous regarde pas, de toute manière. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi la Volonté voulait faire de moi son corps. Et cela m'importe peu. En revanche… il me semble que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je me lève, contourne le fauteuil (sous leurs regards pétrifiés ou furieux, je suppose) en soulevant ma robe avec mes mains pour ne pas marcher dessus, puis me dirige vers la porte. Partir d'ici le plus vite possible, avant de n'en dire trop...

— Doucement.

Deux membres de Pandora me bloquent le passage. Je leur adresse un grand sourire, et me mords suffisamment la lèvre inférieure pour laisser couler un filet de sang.

— N'oubliez pas qu'Hieratus peut aussi se battre.  
>— Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser, lance Gilbert.<br>— Que…

Je me tourne vers lui. Il tient un cristal orné du symbole des contractants au creux de sa main droite, parcourue de veines noires. Il ne me faut qu'un instant, un seul instant, pour comprendre. Raven…

— Voyez-vous, depuis la mort d'Elliot, Pandora a fait de nouvelles recherches pour limiter les pouvoirs des contractants illégaux. Ce cristal permet d'affaiblir les pouvoirs d'une Chain. Couplé au seau de Raven, il peut les bloquer définitivement si je le souhaite. J'ai senti la puissance de votre Chain, et apposé ça pendant votre sommeil, jeune fille…

_Hieratus…  
>Hieratus, réponds, je t'en prie…<br>Hieratus…  
>Quelqu'un ?<br>Est-ce que qu'une Chain m'entend ?  
>Répondez…<br>_  
>Je me mords les lèvres une, deux, trois fois de plus, en hurlant son nom, mais rien ne se passe. Je laisse tomber ma tête alors que deux membres de Pandora saisissent mes bras et les ramènent brutalement derrière mon dos.<p>

— Avant la séance, nous avions prévu de t'enfermer si tu représentais un danger, et de te surveiller. La Volonté de l'Abysse ne doit pas avoir un nouveau corps. Tu seras isolée dans un cachot avant que nous ne décidions de ton sort. C'est autant pour ton bien que pour le nôtre.

Je croise le regard électrique d'Elliot alors qu'ils m'emmènent. Si seulement j'avais eu un poignard…


	4. Chapitre 3 - Bouquet de nerfs

**Chapitre 3 – Bouquet de nerfs  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Elliot**

Lorsque j'approche la flamme des barreaux, Acanthe détourne la tête et ferme les yeux. Elle est blottie contre le mur de sa cellule, le visage parcouru de cernes, tremblante de froid, sa peau cachée par ses cheveux sales, et tire sa chemise sur ses genoux pour masquer les cicatrices blanches. Elle a encore maigri. Les premiers jours, elle tentait de se jeter sur moi et de me briser la nuque, même entravée par ses chaines. Maintenant, elle ne réagit plus elle se contente d'un petit sourire, à la fois sincère et ironique.

— Tu ne voudrais pas… éteindre cette torche ?

Il y a trois jours, Acanthe avait obstrué la lucarne avec un bout de tissu, comme si elle ne voulait plus percevoir que l'obscurité. Depuis, elle reste prostrée contre le mur, toujours dans la même position. Tout ressemble à l'Abysse, ici. Les chaines, la privation de repères et de sens. Je m'en souviens… comme elle se blottissait contre moi et pleurait lorsque nous étions seuls. Maintenant, elle ne peut plus pleurer. Je l'ai trahie.

Acanthe n'a jamais voulu blesser personne ; je l'ai vu dans son regard. Moi, j'ai tué ma mère, j'ai tué mes frères, j'ai tué ma sœur – oh, Vanessa, comme tu me manques ! – et pourtant c'est elle qui meurt lentement, à cause de ma franchise, de ma fierté, de ma colère irréfléchie, de mon impulsivité que Leo m'avait toujours tant reproché…

Pourquoi avais-je révélé à tout le monde qu'elle était une fille dangereuse ?

Pourquoi étais-je revenu dans ce monde si je fais souffrir tous ceux que j'avais aimés ?

Par fierté, sans doute. Merde.

Deux années se sont écoulées…

Je me souviens encore de leurs visages. Le sourire qui germait toujours au coin des lèvres de Gilbert, même quand il souffrait, a disparu ; maintenant, il traine derrière lui l'absence de son frère et de sa famille. Léo m'évite, lui aussi. Il a appris à vivre sans moi, incapable de me voir sans en souffrir, sans se rappeler de cette scène affreuse, et sans être assailli par la culpabilité.

Même Oz, cet idiot… qui me parle comme si j'étais un miraculé, avec un rictus gêné. Je ne suis pas un miraculé. Je suis juste mort comme un faible… Je ne pourrais jamais les oublier, cette puissance et cette ironie qui m'écrasaient le cœur lorsque j'avais hurlé…

_Humpty Dumpty, I reject you. _

Je ne voulais pas revenir pour cela. Je voulais revenir pour voir leurs sourires, pour sentir leurs cheveux, et pour passer mes bras autour de leur cou, les serrer contre moi… Leur dire que je les aime, que je ne suis pas **Elliot Nightray** sans eux… Et ravaler mon orgueil, oublier la douleur de ma mort, rencontrer Leo une seconde fois, rencontrer Oz une seconde fois, leur redonner tout le bonheur qu'ils m'avaient offert alors. Pourtant, je n'avais rien pu faire, sinon pleurer face aux tombes de mes frères, et enfermer Acanthe…

Je suis Elliot Nightray.

Je suis un imbécile.

Et l'épée noire à mes côtés, qui pèse sans cesse plus lourd sur mes hanches, sur ma poitrine, qui m'étouffe… Je porte encore la fierté des Nightray, mais que vaut réellement la fierté d'une maison silencieuse, de ruines agonisantes ?

La seule chose que je peux faire, maintenant, c'est sauver Acanthe… Je pose la flamme sur le sol, j'ouvre la cellule avec la clé que m'avait donnée le geôlier, puis je m'approche et m'accroupis devant elle. Elle garde ses paupières fermées, mais se tasse un peu plus contre le mur, les mains tremblantes. Elle me chuchote :

— Est-ce que… tu as éteins la lumière ?

— Oui, Acanthe.

Elle ouvre lentement ses yeux, laisse flotter sur ses lèvres un léger sourire amusé quand elle constate que je lui ai menti, et rapproche un peu son visage du mien, s'éloignant un peu du mur. Je passe mes bras autour de son dos, la ramène contre moi. Acanthe pose la tête au creux de mon épaule. Si maigre, si glacée… Je resserre doucement mon étreinte – j'ai presque peur de la broyer –, et d'une main, j'ébouriffe ses cheveux.

— Elliot, je… je ne peux pas te détester…

— Je sais… Je vais te sortir de là... Fais-moi confiance.

Et ses larmes trempent ma chemise.

Je suis un imbécile.

* * *

><p><strong>Acanthe<strong>

La solitude, plus pesante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

L'absence totale de son, qui scelle ma gorge et éclate mes poumons. Je n'ai jamais supporté le silence ; il me rappelle le visage de mon père, son regard si maladif, et ses paroles closes sur des mots qu'il n'osait pas exprimer. Alors je gratte mes ongles contre le mur, tape des pieds contre le sol, ou me mutile les lèvres avec les dents… Tout plutôt que l'absence de son… Et répéter les mêmes gestes jusqu'à l'instant crucial, le faire reculer quelques secondes, toujours quelques secondes de plus…

Lorsque, meurtrie par la fatigue, je m'abandonne au sommeil, la solitude me poignarde dans mes cauchemars ; j'entrouvre alors mes lèvres, je crache mon sang et je hurle, mais les sons restent bloqués dans ma gorge, comme refoulés par la barrière inébranlable du langage. Parfois, son visage se transforme en celui d'Elliot, et elle me murmure des excuses incompréhensibles, me fixant de ses orbites vides – ses yeux ont fondu sur ses joues… Mais elle parle ! Et, pour moi, sa voix humaine devient le plus beau des cadeaux.

J'ai commencé à ne plus manger et à dormir continuellement. Quelque part, je me demandais si on me sortirait de là un jour. Et si je serais, alors, morte ou vivante.

**…**

Hier, j'ai bouché la fenêtre. Plus possible de voir le jour. J'ai l'impression que le moindre rayon de soleil brûle mes yeux, et écorche mon corps jusqu'à l'âme…

— Je vais te sortir de là… Fais-moi confiance…

Il me serre encore quelques secondes entre mes bras, puis se détache, regarde mes joues sillonnées de larmes, quitte la cellule et referme doucement la grille derrière lui. Je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elliot ment, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde ment. Mais lui m'a rendu visite chaque jour, restant parfois assis plusieurs heures devant les barreaux, marmonnait des excuses et tentait d'apercevoir les yeux que je cachais sous mes cheveux. Il me tendait une échappatoire que je n'ai jamais saisie.

Peut-être, peut-être qu'il me sortira de là.

En attendant, m'abandonner aux cauchemars.

**…**

Le lendemain, Elliot n'est plus venu me voir.

Le surlendemain non plus.

Hieratus se tait depuis trop longtemps. J'ai mal.

**...  
><strong>

— Hé, Acanthe…

La voix qui me réveille est douce.

J'ouvre les yeux. Oz et Sharon me regardent, cachés derrière les barreaux. Je demeure blottie contre le mur, les muscles toujours faibles et les paupières tremblantes. Ils m'observent sans bouger. Je suis sans doute si pitoyable ainsi… Un moment de silence, puis Oz commence à parler. Un flot discontinu de mots que je ne comprends plus, le soleil, le jardin, la vie quotidienne à Pandora, les facéties d'Alice… Je reste muette, sans confiance. Je ne ressens rien dans sa voix, ni le timbre rassurant d'Elliot, ni ses nuances de franchises ; rien que du vide, des paroles artificielles. Il me manque. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, Elliot me manque…

— Où est… Elliot ?

Silence. Sharon me fixe de longues minutes. Soudain, je comprends. « Fais-moi confiance. »

— Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparu ?

— Cinq jours…

— Comment ?

— Acanthe…

— COMMENT ?

— Les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient brisées. On a retrouvé du sang sur le sol.

Un silence. Puis Sharon reprend :

— Gilbert a appris qu'Elliot était entré dans votre cellule la veille de sa disparition. Il sera bientôt là pour vous interroger. Je vous en prie, Acanthe, dites-lui tout ce que vous savez … Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez davantage. Je crois que personne ne le veut, en vérité.

Oz s'assoit et me tend sa main au travers des barreaux ; je serre ses doigts sans bouger. Lui aussi m'offre une échappatoire, sans doute, même provisoire... Lorsque la silhouette de Gilbert apparait, éclairée par une nouvelle lampe, il me lâche, se relève et commence à s'éloigner, avec Sharon, qui me dit, sans un regard :

— Revenez vite, mademoiselle. J'ai laissé votre robe dans votre chambre. Elle vous attend…

Deux minutes plus tard, Gilbert ouvre la porte de la cellule.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert<strong>

Elle ne lève même pas la tête lorsque je pose la flamme, ses cheveux emmêlés cachant son visage, les yeux tournés vers le sol, apparemment fascinée par la crasse et la puanteur qui s'en dégage. À peine habillée. Elle a encore maigri et pâlit : ses cicatrices assombrissent sa peau blafarde. Assise contre le mur, misérable, elle ressemble plus à une Chain déformée qu'à une humaine. Un monstre. Un monstre qui avait sorti mon frère de l'Abysse pour mieux le ramener au creux de ses griffes. Qui prenait plaisir à torturer les dernières miettes de la famille Nightray…

Je la frappe une fois, puis deux fois, du revers de la main. Elle ne réagit pas. Le sang s'étend sur sa joue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Elliot, Acanthe ?

Sa tête se relève légèrement, ses cheveux s'écartent, et ses yeux me fixent. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres ; elle tend son visage pour se faire frapper, comme envoutée par l'Abysse, par la souffrance, par la douleur qui fleurit sur sa peau. Je la frappe encore. Aux épaules, au ventre, sur ses cuisses. Quand je m'arrête, le monstre est étendu par terre, sa chemise remontée jusqu'aux hanches, rougie de sang. Il ne se relève pas, ne fais pas un geste pour se protéger, mais me fixe toujours.

— C'est bon, vous… avez fini ?

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS D'ELLIOT ?

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse, exactement ? Vous avez scellé mes pouvoirs, tous mes pouvoirs, et enfermée dans ce trou, privée de lumière, de nourriture et d'eau ; je résiste à peine à la folie... Je vais vous dire deux choses : premièrement, malgré le fait qu'il soit un crétin de première, je tiens à Elliot. Deuxièmement… vous semblez l'avoir oublié, mais je suis un _être humain_.

Elliot...

Je voulais protéger ce qu'il restait de ma famille, je voulais protéger les Nightray sur le tombeau de mon père adoptif, sur les cadavres des frères d'Elliot, sur le dernier regard de mon propre frère. Je voulais protéger ceux qui m'avaient fait sourire pendant dix ans, et qui n'étaient plus que des ombres désormais, des fantômes qui hantent les nuits. Je voulais les protéger au sacrifice de tout ce que j'avais, au sacrifice d'Oz, au sacrifice d'Alice, et des mois que j'avais passés avec eux.

Le regard d'Acanthe me brûle.

— C'est cela que vous voulez pour votre famille, pour les Nightray ?

Personne n'a jamais osé me dire que je ne rebâtissais pas ma maison comme il le faudrait. Je l'ai redressée, oui, sauvée de la faillite et de la déchéance, mais en négligeant _les hommes_. Je voulais tout sacrifier pour protéger mon empire ; et la jeune fille allongée là, clouée au sol par mes coups, aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant, pourquoi l'ai-je enfermée et frappée ? Par peur ? Par un désir insidieux de tout contrôler, au mépris des autres, au mépris de leurs sentiments, _au mépris de tout ce que je voulais protéger_ ? Moi qui avais, un jour, dit à Vincent de ne pas utiliser les autres pour justifier ses actions…

Tout cela dure depuis trop longtemps. Je m'accroupis, essuie le sang qui macule son visage, et l'aide à se redresser ; sous sa peau pâle, son cœur bat trop vite. Elle doit avoir seize, dix-sept ans, à peine plus… La sortir de là. C'est tout ce que je veux, à présent, un désir qui me crève la poitrine, étrange et envoutant, comme si je n'avais pas été humain depuis des siècles. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ressenti cela…

— Sharon vous l'a sans doute dit, mais Elliot a disparu depuis cinq jours, et Pandora ne l'a pas retrouvé. Lorsque je vous ai croisée dans les couloirs, vous saviez dans quelle chambre il dormait. Vous pouvez le retrouver, j'en suis convaincu. Aidez-moi.

— Je pourrais le faire. Pas pour vous, mais pour Elliot. Mais faites-moi une promesse, en retour. Je ne veux plus être enfermée.

— … Vous ne le serez plus. Reposez-vous, à présent. Excusez-moi de vous avoir frappée… Je viendrais vous chercher dans la nuit de demain… Acanthe.

— Bien…

Elle me lance un sourire moqueur, puis s'adosse contre le mur et ferme les yeux ; vraiment semblable à une enfant, mais au visage parcouru d'ombres et de tourments. Ainsi assise et vulnérable, elle ressemble à une figure tragique, l'une de ces femmes nées pour mourir dans la beauté et la douleur… Je ramasse la flamme, qui jette déjà des lueurs agonisantes, puis verrouille la cellule.

Pourquoi ai-je fait tout cela ? Par amertume ?

* * *

><p><strong>Acanthe<strong>

Le cliquetis des chaines, puis une main qui frotte mes poignets à vifs. J'attends, sans bouger, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Son souffle se rapproche de mon oreille. Puis s'éloigne dans le bruit léger de ses pas.

— Je sais que tu es réveillée. Je t'attends dehors.

Je soulève mes paupières. Gilbert a, sur le sol, laissé une bassine d'eau et des vêtements propres. Je pose ma tête sur le mur quelques minutes, déboussolée. L'absence de poids sur mes poignets, la flamme qui vacille devant la porte entrouverte. Puis j'avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à la bassine, encore trop faible pour pouvoir me lever. L'emprisonnement m'a vraiment laissée sans force, cette fois. Comme si mon corps, mon corps si jeune, ne supportait déjà plus l'âge de ma conscience. 96 ans… En un sens, j'ai 96 ans.

Je retire mes vêtements, jette le chiffon dans un coin de la pièce, saisit le linge qui flotte dans la bassine, et tente d'enlever la crasse qui macule mon visage, mes cheveux. En trois semaines, je n'avais pu me laver qu'une seule fois. D'une certaine manière, cela m'importait peu ; je ne sentais rien d'autre que la folie, le néant qui prenait ma conscience.

Je pose le linge. L'eau est noire.

Est-ce que je veux vraiment retrouver Elliot ?

Gilbert m'a apporté des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et une chemise, ainsi qu'une veste et des chaussures en cuir. Je m'habille avec difficulté, restant assise, puis me traine vers le mur, me relève et parvient à boitiller jusque Gilbert. _Je déteste les faibles_. Mes jambes sont devenues trop fines, trop fragiles pour porter mon corps anorexique, prêtes à se casser. Au moindre pas, mes pieds se posent trop doucement sur le sol, semblable à du coton. Il faut que je mange. En me voyant, le duc prend un air ennuyé.

— Êtes-vous capable de marcher ?

— Si vous me prêtez votre épaule. Ou un mur. Votre épaule, ce serait mieux, néanmoins. Et j'apprécierais beaucoup d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

— Nous mangerons en chemin. Pour le moment, dépêchons-nous. Je n'ai pas informé Pandora de notre escapade, la procédure aurait pris des jours… Mon valet nous a trouvé un chauffeur et une voiture, elle nous attend à l'extérieur du manoir.

Évidemment. Le plus loin possible. Je me sens incapable de faire deux pas de plus, en vérité.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher Elliot ?

— À vrai dire…

— Je m'en doutais. Bien. Je pense qu'Hieratus peut le localiser. Elle sait retrouver la trace d'une personne dont je « connais l'empreinte »... toujours contre mon sang. Mais vous devrez lever le sceau, au moins partiellement.

Est-ce que je veux vraiment retrouver Elliot ?

Oui. Oui, et oui. Je devrais le détester. Je revois encore son regard indécis, ses poings fermés, puis le « Elle ment », lâché comme un poignard. Et pourtant, je pouvais comprendre son désarroi, incapable de vivre dans un monde pour lequel il était revenu, pour Leo, pour son frère… Et le temps passé avec lui, même dans la souffrance, je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Je tiens à lui, désormais…

Gilbert hésite. Il plonge ses yeux dans mon sourire, remarque la manière dont je m'appuie contre le mur pour tenir debout… puis sort le cristal de sa poche. Il le pose sur les lignes de sa main, chuchote le nom de sa Chain avec un petit rictus. Les lignes semblent se décoller de sa paume, s'enrouler autour du cristal, et atténuer son éclat. Bientôt, il redevient totalement noir. Et alors, la solitude blottie dans mes chairs disparait brusquement, sauvée par l'ombre d'une voix, des murmures prononcés vaguement…

_HIERATUS !_

_« Acanthe. Ça faisait longtemps. »_

L'impression étouffante de ne plus être seule. Enfin.

_J'ai eu des problèmes. Je suis tellement heureuse de… pouvoir te reparler… _

_« Je sais. »_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais localiser Elliot ? Il s'est enfui du manoir, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Les agents auraient été capables de le ramener, sinon. _

_« Tu ne veux pas demander à… »_

_Non. Pas pour le moment. Je suis prisonnière de Pandora. Et je n'ai que la moitié de mes pouvoirs. Le sceau me bloque encore._

_« Tu ne peux pas le défaire ? »_

_Je pourrais peut-être en temps normal, mais je suis trop faible. _

_« Je vais te le retrouver. Je pourrai sans doute vous indiquer une ville dans quelques heures, au minimum une direction. Tu m'en devras une. »_

_Je sais. _

Une voix qui appelle mon nom, en arrière-fond. Gilbert, sans doute. Je redresse la tête. Il est accroupi devant moi, ses yeux ambrés braqués sur mon visage ; je suis tombée sur le sol.

— Tout va bien. Je parlais à Hieratus. Elle pourra nous donner une direction dans environ une heure, sans nous dire où il se trouve précisément. Par contre, elle demande un peu de sang. Si vous pouviez entailler ma paume avec votre dague…

Il tire son poignard et entrouvre légèrement ma main, sans hésitation.

Les gouttes de sang perlent un instant sur ma peau, puis elles se figent et s'estompent, absorbées par la Chain. Gilbert me regarde avec méfiance. Il lance :

— J'ai bien vu vos cicatrices, mais… Vous avez vraiment besoin d'utiliser votre sang chaque fois ?

— Oui. C'est le pouvoir de ma Chain, et aussi la raison pour laquelle elle peut à la fois combattre, traquer et guérir. Je ne suis pas obligée de m'ouvrir le bras, mais… Disons qu'ainsi, je contrôle mieux la quantité de sang prélevée, et j'écarte le risque d'hémorragie interne.

Gilbert replace le poignard dans son fourreau, me fixe – encore… - puis, avant que je ne puisse me relever, il passe mes bras autour de son cou et me soulève une nouvelle fois de son unique main. Impuissante, je ne peux que crier :

— Hé !

— Soyez raisonnable. Vous reprendrez des forces demain, Acanthe. Vous êtes à peine capable de rester consciente.

Je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière. Le tableau qui défile autour de moi devient de plus en plus flou, patchwork étrange de briques et de sang ; des fantômes me dévisagent et hurlent, le visage d'Elliot ravagé par la souffrance, celui de sa sœur, étranglé par le doute, celui de Léo aux orbites vides , ils se mélangent et s'approchent de moi, tendant leurs longues mains osseuses vers ma joue, et ils hurlaient.

Puis leurs cris ont cédé face à la chasteté du silence.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Quelque chose noir

**Chapitre 4 – Quelque chose noir**

**Acanthe**

_« Acanthe… »  
>« Acanthe… »<br>Hier… Hieratus ?  
>« Désolée, tu dormais. Mais tu m'as demandé de te prévenir dès que je saurais. Elliot marche vers Sablier, il y sera ce soir. Ça a pris beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, la Volonté essayait de me masquer sa présence. »<br>La Volonté, tu dis ?  
>« Du moins, c'est la sensation que j'ai eue… J'ai aussi senti une Chain à ses côtés. »<br>La Volonté voudrait le replonger dans l'Abysse, encore une fois ?_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un plafond de bois où s'enlacent des monceaux d'aurore. Je passe une main sur mes paupières et reste là quelques minutes, le dos allongé contre une banquette, la respiration encore hésitante. Puis, ma vue devenue à peu près claire, je me redresse en ramenant mes jambes sous moi, ignorant la brûlure des bleus qui marbrent mon ventre, et celle de la faim – plus diffuse, insaisissable… Gilbert, assis en face de moi, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, désigne un panier posé sur le plancher. Je me penche pour l'ouvrir, j'attrape un sandwich et le cale entre mes dents, avant de l'engloutir. Puis j'en saisis un deuxième.

— Elliot sera à Sablier ce soir. On devrait se dépêcher, pour le devancer. Hieratus pense qu'il a des ennuis, et, pour être honnête, je ressens la même chose. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
>— 5 heures. Nous sommes partis dans la bonne direction, on devrait arriver au bon moment. Quel genre d'ennui ?<br>— Une Chain.

Le regard d'Elliot me revient. Son visage, ses mains tremblantes, lorsqu'il m'a murmuré qu'il allait me sortir de prison. Maintenant, il est en danger, sans doute contrôlé par l'Abysse. Et si je ne pouvais pas l'aider, si personne ne savait… Gilbert observe le paysage avec nonchalance, mais ses poings sont crispés contre la banquette. Lui s'inquiète pour Elliot, malgré tout. Et lui pourrait le sauver quand je ne serai plus là.  
><em><br>« Tu comptes t'enfuir quand tu auras retrouvé Elliot ? »  
>Oui. Je vais lui éviter de mourir, puis disparaitre dans la nature. Son frère l'aidera.<br>« Raven tient toujours ton pouvoir scellé… »  
>Je trouverai un moyen.<br>_  
>— Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe réellement. Elliot n'a pas été enlevé, il a organisé sa disparition et s'est caché en espérant que vous ne le retrouveriez pas. Il voulait me sortir de prison, et a fait en sorte que vous aillez besoin de moi pour le chercher. Mais il aurait dû rester à Réveil. Je pense qu'une Chain, ou que quelqu'un l'oblige à aller vers Sablier. Probablement vers le Gouffre. C'est pour cela qu'on doit arriver avant lui.<br>— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a…

— Elliot est tiraillé. Tiraillé par son devoir envers les Nightray, sa fierté qu'il ressent encore alors même que sa famille n'est plus que ruines ; tiraillé par ses sentiments envers moi. Il pense que je suis dangereuse. À cause de la Volonté, de ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, et de tout ce qu'elle a gravé dans nos corps.

Gilbert reste silencieux.  
><em>« C'est le moment où tu dois manœuvrer pour sortir de cette misère. »<br>Je sais. J'ai juste à dire la vérité que personne ne veut voir.  
><em>  
>— Quand Elliot était vivant, et qu'il a compris que sa seule issue était la mort, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaitre, et emporter avec lui les souvenirs de la famille qu'il avait détruite, non pour l'oublier lui-même, mais pour que son nom ne soit pas trainé dans la boue. L'Abysse le lui a refusé. J'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce seulement un caprice.<br>« Elliot a hésité avant d'accepter que je le ramène avec moi dans notre monde. Il voulait revoir ce qu'il reste de sa famille, les personnes qu'il aimait ; mais vous n'avez pas été capable de reconnaitre sa présence. Il l'a remarqué, lui aussi : dans vos regards. Leo Nightray a fait son deuil et ne peut que difficilement lui parler. Oz et Sharon l'acceptent un peu plus, mais demeurent, malgré tout, sur leur réserve. Les autres ducs ne le prennent même pas en considération, comme s'il n'était, pour eux, que le reflet d'une ombre. Quant aux deux seuls frères qui lui restaient... Vincent a disparu, et vous, vous êtes devenu si froid qu'on ne vous reconnait pas. Comment pouvait-il réagir ? Soutenir sa famille, ou me soutenir ?  
>« Il a perdu le contrôle. Il a laissé les choses se dérouler. Et il s'en veut, parce que j'ai été enfermée encore une fois, et qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour me sauver.<br>« Votre frère souffre, Gilbert. Et vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu. Personne ne s'en est aperçu, en vérité. Pour lui, je ne suis pas une menace, mais une amie. Et vous avez isolé sa seule amie, alors même qu'il essayait de reprendre confiance en vous, en la famille Nightray, celle dont il a porté fièrement le nom pendant des années...

Gilbert ne réplique pas. Son dos s'appuie davantage contre la fenêtre. À ce moment précis, il est vulnérable.

— Vous savez, l'Abysse nous a forcés à partager nos souvenirs, et j'ai vu ceux d'Elliot... Vous étiez humain, avant. Quand votre famille est tombée en ruines, qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous ne l'avez pas accepté et avez maintenu une flamme qui n'existait plus, mais une flamme noyée dans la perte et le sang. Voici ce qu'a trouvé Elliot, voici ce que j'ai trouvé : des vestiges recouvertes d'argent... Pourrez-vous bâtir quelque chose de nouveau, un jour ?  
>« Reconstruisez tout. Faites-le pour Elliot. Rendez-le heureux.<p>

**...  
><strong>  
>Gilbert reste muet pendant plusieurs heures, soudainement passionné par le moindre détail, semblable à un enfant, le front collé à la fenêtre, les veines presque palpitantes sur sa peau devenue pâle. Et l'expression de son visage se modifie à chaque colline, chaque lac que nous croisons. Qu'avait-il perdu pour se remémorer ainsi son enfance, des gestes et des regards simples dont il semble avoir été trop longtemps privé ? Et son corps, ses lèvres gercées, l'absence cruelle de son bras gauche… Aurait-il tout étouffé pour son devoir si vain, pour protéger ce qu'il n'avait jamais possédé ?<p>

**...  
><strong>  
>Mon corps, sacrifié dans des plumes qui s'envolent. J'ai rêvé d'ailes noires qui s'élèvent, tirées par l'ombre de Raven, et la voix de Gilbert m'écrasait, comme alourdie par la mort. J'entendais, de nouveau, les mots qu'il avait murmurés avant que je ne m'endorme ; son passé, la manière dont il avait perdu son bras pour se retrouver lui-même, et Oz, surtout Oz.<p>

Même dans mon sommeil, je sens les blessures qui couvrent mon corps et celles, plus discrètes, glissées sous ma peau, blotties contre mes veines frémissantes. Comment vais-je sauver Elliot, si je ne suis plus qu'une poupée cassée ?

**...  
><strong>  
>Sablier s'étend devant nous, bercée par les dernières lumières du jour, transfigurée par les lueurs orangées qui colorent les toits. Et pourtant, la ville n'est plus que ruines, misères ouvertes sur des édifices fissurés et des bidonvilles lugubres. Parfois, quelques silhouettes apparaissent derrière une fenêtre miraculée, vertiges de pauvreté, ou marchent voutées sur le bord d'un trottoir. Personne ne lève les yeux ou n'ose nous regarder, mais certains s'arrêtent et écoutent. Simplement. Gilbert me lance un sourire froid.<p>

— Ils sont surpris. Ils n'ont pas vu de voiture depuis l'incident d'il y a deux ans, sans doute… Ceux qui vivent encore ici n'ont vraiment nulle part où aller. Ils se fichent de mourir.  
>— La ville est si délabrée…<br>— Vous n'aviez jamais vu Sablier ?  
>— Non.<p>

Un silence, puis :

— Je vais arrêter la voiture. Il ne doit pas être loin. Essayez de le localiser.  
>— Je ne sens pas sa présence. Je demande à Hieratus.<p>

Gilbert crie au chauffeur de s'arrêter, au travers d'un petit rideau qu'il écarte instinctivement ; les roues protestent, grincent quelques secondes, semblent presque tanguer, puis s'immobilisent plus ou moins. Le Nightray attrape une cigarette et, tout en la coinçant entre ses lèvres, me tend sa main pour me relever et m'aider à descendre sur le sol. _Je suis encore faible_. Il remarque mes jambes chancelantes, mais ne dit rien. Je m'appuie contre la voiture – ce geste devient vraiment trop habituel – et ferme les yeux.

_Tu l'as trouvé ?  
>« Il est à quelques centaines de mètres devant vous. Il se dirige vers le gouffre. »<br>Je sens une Chain.  
>« Elle est… Comment dire. C'est comme s'il y avait une ombre accrochée à ses épaules. Le contractant se cache, mais il ne doit pas être loin. Si tu me donnes du sang, je peux sans doute percuter la Chain suffisamment fort pour qu'elle sorte et abandonne son emprise sur Elliot. Si ça continue, j'ai peur que tu n'arrives trop tard… »<br>Je vais réquisitionner un poignard.  
>« Et, Acanthe… »<br>Oui ?  
>« La Chain est puissante. Je ne pourrais pas la battre seule, même si tu te vidais de ton sang. »<br>Je sais… Je vais essayer de me débarrasser de Gilbert.  
>… Hieratus ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une coïncidence trop belle que nous arrivions au bon moment ?<br>« Si. Méfie-toi. Je suppose que la Volonté est ENCORE derrière tout ça. »  
><em>  
>Je rouvre les yeux et tends ma main vers Gilbert. Il hésite quelques secondes, puis tire un poignard de sa ceinture et le place entre mes doigts. Je coupe ma paume. Les quelques perles de sang qui s'en échappent et réchauffent ma peau s'évaporent instantanément. Je suis glacée.<p>

— Elliot est effectivement contrôlé par une Chain et se dirige vers le gouffre. Hieratus va la provoquer pour qu'elle relâche son emprise et l'attaque.

Une fumée, plus nuage de poussière que véritable incendie, s'élève d'entre les ruines, et des cris diffus raisonnent jusqu'à nous, vestiges d'une peur ancestrale et instinctive. En quatre-vingts ans, rien n'a vraiment changé… Je glisse le poignard dans ma ceinture de cuir, m'écarte de la voiture, enfonce mes ongles dans la peau pour ne pas penser à la douleur, lâche un « Et voilà… », puis me force à courir derrière Gilbert qui a écrasé sa cigarette sur le sol

(Mes muscles me brûlent déjà, je peux ne pas sentir, je peux…)

Les clochards se multiplient autour de nous, certains courant dans un sens inverse, d'autres se trainant, la paume plaquée sur leur nuque ruisselante de sang, bousculés par la foule ; ceux qui tombent sont piétinés et ne se relèvent pas, le regard hagard, oubliant de fuir ce qu'ils ne peuvent affronter. Je parviens à rattraper Gilbert et le force à s'arrêter, presque pliée en deux, une main posée sur mes genoux.

— Allez… aider les civils.

Il semble prendre conscience des quelques blessés étendus sur le sol, des personnes qui courent encore autour de nous. Une fille aux jambes trop courtes, vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon trop large, tombe devant lui ; il la retient de justesse, et le corps blotti contre son bras parait soudain le ramener à la réalité. Que n'aurait-il pas donné alors pour que ce visage, ce visage étranger ne disparaisse pas ?

— Mais, Elliot… hésite-t-il néanmoins.  
>— On ne peut pas laisser mourir des personnes, fussent-elles des inconnues, pour le sauver. Et la Chain qui l'habite est puissante, mais Hieratus l'est aussi, plus que Raven. Je vais le ramener. Levez le sceau qui restreint mes pouvoirs…<p>

Il reste immobile quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes encore, puis ferme les yeux et tend ses doigts ; sous sa peau, les veines semblent s'entremêler et s'assombrir, devenues vivantes sous la puissance de Raven. Des chaines noires scintillent autour de lui, comme tirées des profondeurs mêmes de l'Abysse. Instinctivement, ma main se porte à ma poitrine ;quelque part dans la nuit naissante, une étincelle. Mes pouvoirs… Je recommence à courir tandis que Gilbert s'accroupit à côté d'un homme couvert de sang. Et, alors que je m'éloigne, il hurle :

— Si jamais tu ne le ramènes pas vivant...

Me concentrer sur la douleur qui étouffe mes poumons, et tiraille de plus en plus mon cœur.  
>La laisser envahir, tordre tout mon être de souffrance pure, puis la faire exploser en millions de particules insaisissables. Elle reviendra plus tard ; mais, plus tard, Elliot sera sauf.<p>

Je traverse une nouvelle ruelle ; et toujours cette impression diffuse que j'arriverai trop tard, quoi que je puisse faire. Encore une rue… Il ne doit plus être très loin. Le nuage de poussière se dissipe de plus en plus vite. Le silence… Pourquoi le silence, alors qu'ils devraient se battre ? Et dans mon cœur, il manque…

_HIERATUS !  
>Hieratus, tu m'entends ?<br>_  
>Le silence, juste le silence. Le souffle rauque, je m'arrête de courir et tire le poignard de ma ceinture, puis m'ouvre sous le coude. Le sang coule sans douleur. Quand avais-je cessé de ressentir cette souffrance-ci ?<p>

_Seven… Seven, réveille-toi !_

Un cri inhumain résonne dans mon esprit, m'écartelant jusqu'au supplice, lacérant mes oreilles, tentant de m'entrainer au fond d'un abîme que je n'ai plus revu depuis quatre-vingts années. Je résiste, je m'accroche aux dernières sensations de mon corps : mes muscles qui tremblent, la sueur de mon front… Soudain, la Chain relâche son emprise et murmure, avec une voix alourdie par sa puissance ancestrale :

_**« Cela faisait longtemps... Ma petite capucine. »  
><strong>__Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Hieratus ne répond pas. Elle a dû être blessée.  
><em>_**« Eh bien. Je suppose qu'il faut bien que je me dégourdisse, parfois. »  
><strong>__Reste prêt, c'est tout. _

Je traverse une dernière ruelle avant qu'Elliot n'apparaisse enfin, debout au centre d'une vaste dalle de pierre bordée de ruines, tendant son épée noire devant lui, Hieratus prostrée à ses pieds, une aile presque coupée en deux. Aucun signe du contractant ou de la Chain. Cachés dans les décombres, sans doute… Je me rapproche d'Elliot en murmurant son nom. Il se retourne vers moi, tandis que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire dément ; et une ombre s'esquisse sur son épaule, dessine un poignard de néant, s'en saisit et…

Je me jette sur le sol.

_NE LE TUE PAS !  
><em>  
>Seven écarte ses griffes de justesse et percute Elliot de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écrouler contre une colonne brisée. Je me relève tandis qu'Hieratus, sans doute libérée de l'emprise de la Chain, s'approche de lui. Un filet de sang s'étend sous ses mèches blondes, coule doucement sur ses paupières fermées…<br>_  
>« Il n'a rien, il est juste inconscient. »<br>Seven, je t'avais dit que…  
><em>_**« Ne pas le tuer. Il est vivant. Maintenant, on va pouvoir affronter le problème en face. »**_

… Une main ?  
>Cette Chain est une main ?<br>Elle s'extirpe rapidement d'Elliot, par une plaie mouchetée d'ombres. Un poignard noir et vaporeux entre ses doigts. Elle va…

_Seven, protège-le !_

La dague éclate contre un mur de brume solidifié. La main se retourne vers moi, serrant déjà une nouvelle sphère. Une Chain de manipulation, capable à la fois de corrompre la réalité psychique et la réalité physique pour créer des objets. Je m'approche du corps d'Elliot en traçant une autre plaie sur ma peau. Si je m'éloignais trop, Seven ne pourrait plus nous protéger et attaquer…

_**« On ne va pas pouvoir la vaincre par la force brute. Elle peut jouer à l'usure. »  
><strong>__Je sais. Pendant qu'on la tiendra occupée, Hieratus va chercher son contractant dans les ruines, puis le tuer. Il doit être vulnérable. Ça renverra la Chain dans l'Abysse.  
>« Et pour le sang… »<br>Ça ira. Tu refermeras superficiellement mes blessures quand nous l'aurons tuée si tu auras encore assez de sang. Seven, tu bloques ses attaques qui visent Elliot, j'esquive celles qui me visent. Je continue de bouger ; si nous restions ensemble, elle pourrait essayer de lancer une arme plus puissante. Son point faible est le temps de flottement dont elle a besoin pour créer un nouvel objet. Dans ces moments-là, tu l'attaques pour la contrer._

Au début, Seven et moi tenons le rythme, lui se transformant en mur de brume pour protéger Elliot, puis le frappant sous sa forme humaine, moi évitant les armes qui claquent contre mon corps, mue par de réflexes que je pensais avoir oublié. Mais les semaines de privation me rendent vite bien trop lourde… Une première fois, Seven abandonne Elliot pour me protéger. Puis une deuxième fois. Quatre plaies marbrent désormais mon avant-bras. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter de perdre plus de sang…

**« Reste concentrée, petite capucine… Si elle te touche, elle s'infiltrera en toi, et ce sera fini. »  
><strong>_Je sais… Je vais essayer de tenir encore un peu.  
>« JE L'AI TROUVÉE. DU SANG, ACANTHE, VITE ! »<em>

Une brûlure glaciale me plie, et je jurerais voir les doigts de la Chain s'écarter pour former un sourire ; puis elle se précipite vers moi, son ombre commençant à s'engouffrer par la blessure qu'elle avait tracée sur mon abdomen… Je retire ma propre main, couverte de sang, et la tends vers le ciel :

— HIERATUS, MAINTENANT !

Et soudain, tout s'évanouit. Seven, Hieratus, et la Chain surtout, qui s'évapore en volutes noires, aspirée par les profondeurs de l'Abysse. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Finalement, je me suis encore trop blessée pour lui, pour le protéger… _Je déteste les faibles_.

Je parviens, je ne sais comment, à me trainer jusqu'à lui, puis je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Voir, encore une fois… Non, sentir. Juste sentir et éprouver.

Autour de moi, la nuit est tombée.

* * *

><p>Voilàà. Si vous lisez ça, vous me rendez heureuse, quatrième chapitre c'est déjà énorme.<p>

Deux petites informations, en passant : je vais essayer d'employer moins des mots qui apparaissent beaucoup, beaucoup trop souvent (tics malhabiles d'écriture, bonjour), comme MUR ou MAIS. L'emploi abusif de ces petits mots, ça va bien un moment. Ah, et, deuxièmement, je vais commencer à mettre des titres aux chapitres : de livres ou de chapitres, essentiellement, que j'apprécie. Donc, si vous êtes curieux... :)


	6. Chapitre 5 - Vespertine

Les deux chapitres qui suivent ce message (le 5 et le 6) dépassent les 4000 mots. Désolée pour la longueur inhabituelle !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 – Vespertine <strong>

**Acanthe**

J'avais un peu plus de onze ans lorsque j'ai passé un pacte avec Seven.  
>Ma mère m'avait enfermée dans cette chambre noire qu'elle appelait si élégamment « le crématoire », avec le fils du dernier homme qui avait essayé de m'arracher le cœur. Il était ligoté contre le mur, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol, et récitait des litanies inaudibles, les mains tremblantes, serrées autour d'un symbole sombre. Il n'avait que six ou sept ans, mais son corps hurlait de peur devant moi, comme si j'étais une prédatrice, un cauchemar aux griffes d'acier. Il me connaissait, ou plutôt, connaissait la réputation de ma famille. Est-ce que tout-le monde en ville nous considérait alors comme des monstres – même les enfants ?<p>

Après tout, ce n'était pas si faux…

Mais ma mère était horriblement humaine. Elle avait, gravée dans son esprit, la peur impalpable que quelqu'un me touche ; et croyait que, m'ayant enfanté dans la douleur, elle possédait le droit exclusif de ma souffrance.

J'avais manqué de mourir, trois fois. Elle était obsédée par ma sécurité, incapable de concevoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même pouvait me faire saigner. Hieratus ne pouvait plus me protéger. Hieratus était trop faible. Ma mère songeait à s'en débarrasser pour qu'une autre Chain accepte de passer un contrat avec moi, lorsque Seven était venu à elle.

Debout dans cette chambre noire, j'écoutais, sans peur, la voix qui peu à peu me tirait vers l'Abysse. J'avais oublié les pleurs du garçon, ses supplications ; je savais déjà faire abstraction de tout pour sombrer dans la démence la plus totale. Seven tentait de me noyer. Il étendait autour de moi un nuage de charbon qui crayonnait mes poumons et ma gorge, m'asphyxiant jusqu'à l'inconscience. J'avais fermé les yeux.

Je les avais rouverts lorsque j'avais senti son sang couler contre ma peau, s'immiscer entre mes lèvres, puis tomber au fond de ma bouche. J'avais avalé, puis fixé mon regard dans le sien, ignorant l'arôme sucré qui envahissait ma langue.

— Eh bien, dis-moi… Ce n'est pas ton premier contrat avec une Chain, tout de même ? Puisque j'ai entendu que tu avais déjà à tes pieds une certaine Hieratus…  
>— Exact.<br>— Alors, pourquoi cette expression surprise ? Le sang n'a pas si mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était assis sur un dé, les jambes croisées, un air moqueur sur le visage, jouant avec deux mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns ; en émergeaient deux petites ailes de chauve-souris, semblables à deux oreilles, qui semblaient tendues vers moi. Sa silhouette était longiligne, trop pour être celle d'un être humain normal, encore affinée par des collants rayés et par un manteau violet, ajusté à sa taille, entrouvert au col. Les manches bouffaient sur ses bras, retenues par des lacets de cuir. Et, à sa hanche, il portait une épée large, noire et dentelée, plus comparable à un cimeterre…  
>— Ceci est ma forme humaine. J'ai aussi une forme vaporeuse, mais elle est nettement moins… engageante. Concernant le rituel, tu…<p>

Je m'étais rapprochée et avais tendu la main en avant, mue par un réflexe soudain. Il avait souri, avant de me donner son arme. J'avais avancé ma paume vers lui après l'avoir entaillée ; il avait posé ses propres lèvres sur ma peau en m'arrachant un frisson. Il était si glacé… Puis le silence. J'évitais le regard qu'il dardait sur moi, mais il savait et avait fini par lâcher, avec une douceur inattendue :

— Le contrat n'est pas terminé. Il nous faut tuer, maintenant.  
>— Je n'ai pas envie de le terminer.<br>— Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je pense que tu hais cet enfant.  
>— Je ne le hais pas…<br>— Qui est-il ?  
>— Le fils du dernier homme qui a essayé de m'arracher le cœur.<br>— Et pour cela, tu ne le détestes pas ? Tu penses qu'il ne ressemble pas à son père ? Qu'il n'est qu'un enfant, un innocent, une personne qui ne peut pas te faire de mal ?  
>— Je pense qu'il est…<p>

Puis je m'étais rappelé, comme un vieux souvenir, ses mains qui serraient le symbole, sa voix qui murmurait des prières. Il était comme son père ; un corrompu, un pourri, rongé jusqu'à la moelle par les préjugés et la religion. Dans quelques années, que deviendrait-il, sinon un fanatique sans conscience, accroché à une figure paternelle défunte, et à la haine qu'il me porterait alors ?

— Je pense qu'il est temps d'étouffer son cauchemar. Ensemble.

J'avais rouvert les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre noire, Seven à mes côtés, et m'était avancée vers le petit garçon. Je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux lui avait tranché la gorge, mais ce dont je me souviens encore, c'était de ce sang, de ce sang si sombre qui maculait le sol et nos vêtements, comme une promesse de vie funèbre. Avant de m'évanouir, j'avais saisi le cimeterre de Seven et l'avait pointé vers lui.

— La prochaine fois que tu me manipuleras pour que je tue quelqu'un, tu souffriras.  
>— D'accord, s'était-il exclamé en riant. Tu es si mignonne, ainsi couverte de sang… ma petite capucine rouge.<p>

Et depuis, il m'attribuait ce surnom, souvenir du vertige qui avait alors supplicié notre esprit.

**…  
><strong>  
>Je sens sa main ébouriffer mes cheveux, mais je retombe bien vite dans cet état de semi-conscience, où les limbes se mêlent aux voix, les amplifient, donnent à chaque mot une profondeur tragique inattendue. Parfois, je les entends parler, des lambeaux de phrase, et mon prénom qui revient, toujours plaintif. Si seulement je pouvais faire disparaitre cette blessure qui calcine mes chairs… Et ouvrir les yeux, juste un instant, pour apercevoir celui que j'ai sauvé trois fois…<p>

**…  
><strong>  
>Mon corps immobile, enchainé à une stèle anonyme.<br>La sensation d'être allongée au milieu de nulle part, d'une nuit poisseuse.  
>Pourtant je ressens encore.<br>Le soleil sur ma joue, furtif.  
>Ces deux mains qui caressent mon front, mes cheveux.<br>Tout cela, je voudrais le figer pour toujours.

**…  
><strong>  
>Acanthe, n'est-ce pas ?<br>C'est mon nom, après tout. Celui qu'on m'a toujours chuchoté, même au creux de mes rêves les plus doux, de mes illusions les plus réelles. Celui qui me relie à mes parents et à leur folie, à Alysse, à Elliot… À Elliot surtout. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un faire-valoir, un moyen créé par la Volonté pour me rappeler à mes sentiments, à toute l'incohérence de l'être humain, pour me rendre plus vulnérable. Pourquoi Elliot ?

Et j'avais ressenti, aussi docile qu'une poupée. Et je l'avais sauvé, sacrifiant ma liberté pour que ce garçon ne meure pas une seconde fois. Pour qu'il puisse enfin voir ceux qu'il aime sourire, et détruire la tragédie gravée dans son propre corps.

_Je voudrais juste changer de nom. Ne plus être Acanthe, même si cela inclut de tout oublier, et de vous oublier aussi, Hieratus, Seven… Vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir cette vie. Vous êtes des Chains, mais rester avec moi vous a donné une conscience presque humaine. Quel fardeau…  
>« Cesse d'être si égocentrique, Acanthe… »<br>__**« Après tout, nous avons choisi de t'avoir comme contractante, ne l'oublie pas, petite capucine… »  
><strong>_**  
><strong>La contrainte, toujours. Le devoir. Mes Chains qui dépendent de moi, liées à mon corps et à mon âme. Comme je voudrais qu'elles n'existent pas, ou, tout du moins, qu'elles aient choisi un autre contractant. Je crois entendre le feulement furieux d'Hieratus, ses ailes qui se déploient et m'enveloppent, comme pour m'asphyxier davantage. Laisse-moi respirer, Hieratus. Laisse-moi respirer. Laisse-moi…

Une modification du monde, une transformation presque indétectable. Une main me tire, m'éloigne des ailes d'Hieratus, des cimeterres de Seven, et me ramène aux sensations réelles. Mes muscles suppliciés, mes os trop fragiles, la brûlure qui s'étend peu à peu sur mes bras et sur mon ventre. Quelqu'un me porte blottie contre lui.

— Acanthe ? Tu m'entends ?

Je peux ouvrir les yeux.  
>Il me suffit de chercher la conscience implicite de moi-même, de connaitre à nouveau mon corps dans son intégralité, même les blessures qu'il couve au sein de lui. Et si je pouvais accepter mon passé, la somme de ce qui me constitue, pour retrouver l'entière sensation de moi-même, et pouvoir sans honte poser mon regard sur cette voix que j'ai appris à aimer…<p>

Elliot.

Non, je ne peux pas tout accepter, mais je peux ouvrir les yeux pour voir les siens, simplement par ma volonté. Ce corps est mien. Ce corps m'appartient. Et si je venais à oublier toutes mes certitudes, je pourrais, au moins, chérir celle-ci comme un cadeau.

Je cligne des paupières, puis tends la main pour toucher sa joue, les cernes sous ses iris bleus, une nouvelle fois dirigée par un réflexe étouffant, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Ses muscles tremblent légèrement, de surprise, mais il ne me lâche pas.

— Hey, Elliot…  
>— Acanthe. Tu es vraiment encombrante, heureusement que tu ne pèses pas lourd !<p>

Mais il laisse un sourire mi-soulagé mi-crispé étirer ses lèvres, et commence à marcher, les jambes assurées. Je suis vraiment devenue si légère… En silence, je tends le cou et tente de reconnaitre l'endroit où nous sommes. Autour de moi, le jour est encore hésitant. Le matin… Puis, peu à peu, des formes se dessinent dans ce paysage, jusqu'à se mêler au goût âcre de mes souvenirs.

— C'est… le manoir des Nightray ?  
>— Oui. Je te ramène au quartier général de Pandora. Gilbert est rentré avant nous pour préparer une nouvelle réunion des grands ducs, tout du moins, de leurs représentants. Qui vont décider ce qu'ils veulent faire de toi.<br>— Mais… Hier… C'était bien hier que nous étions à Sablier, non ?  
>— Pas exactement. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous nous sommes arrêtés cinq jours dans un repère de Pandora, parce que tu n'étais pas transportable. Là, tu t'es réveillée une seule fois, pour laisser Hieratus te soigner sommairement. Avant de t'évanouir encore une fois.<br>— C'est pour cela que mes blessures me brûlent si peu…

Elliot se tait. À vrai dire, il m'en reste bien quelques vagues souvenirs, mais qui s'apparentent plus à un souffle onirique qu'à une réalité. Je secoue la tête, dans un geste presque vain pour me raccrocher à la conscience. Nous approchons dangereusement du manoir. Où se trouve tout un comité d'accueil préparé, sans doute, à me jeter de nouveau en prison.

— Elliot, pose-moi par terre. S'ils pensent que je suis faible…  
>— Pourquoi, parce que tu ne l'es pas ?<br>— Pose-moi par terre, putain !  
>— CALME-TOI !<p>

Mais il me remet debout, passant néanmoins mon bras au-dessus de son épaule pour me soutenir. Je n'aurais sans doute pas été capable de marcher seule, de toute manière. Parfois, la colère reste ce qui le convainc le mieux… Je claudique jusqu'au hall du manoir, une main sur mon ventre encore douloureux. Là, un homme nous attend, une mine moqueuse gravée quelque part entre son sourire trop large et ses bras croisés. Ses cheveux roux cachent ses yeux. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois, pendant première réunion des ducs. Assis à côté de Gilbert et prenant des notes.

— Mathieu, dit simplement Elliot.  
>— Gilbert m'envoie chercher mademoiselle Acanthe. La réunion va démarrer, son témoignage est crucial. Ainsi que le vôtre.<br>— Dis à votre maitre, et à toute l'assemblée si tu en as l'occasion, qu'ils se passeront de son témoignage. Je la ramène dans sa chambre. Elle est épuisée et a besoin de repos. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite pour faire mon rapport à sa place…

Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche avant que je n'aie le temps de protester. Ma tête commence à tourner, et je sens mon bras peser de plus en plus sur son épaule.

— Et toi, tu te la fermes et tu me suis gentiment.

Elliot m'entraine, mais Mathieu nous bloque le passage avec un petit sourire forcé.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, mademoiselle Acanthe ne dormait pas dans une chambre...  
>— Ne m'énerve pas ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le dernier fils légitime de Bernard Nightray et que je pourrais nettement réclamer le droit de diriger ma maison, à la place de mon frère adoptif qui est un <em>Baskerville<em> ? Tu n'es rien. Pousse-toi, sinon, valet de Gilbert ou pas, c'est toi qui croupiras dans une cellule !

Mathieu s'écarte finalement et Elliot m'entraine à sa suite, courant, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il me porte presque, mais ne s'arrête qu'après avoir passé un escalier et deux couloirs. Je lui souffle, alors que je tente de récupérer mon souffle, la douleur au ventre devenant plus pressante :

— C'était un peu radical, tu ne trouves pas ?  
>— Non, je ne trouve pas. Maintenant, tais-toi !<br>— … Elliot ?

Brusquement en colère contre moi, il recommence à me tirer ; mais mon corps flanche de plus en plus, et je manque de m'affaler contre lui. Il soupire, m'attrape par les hanches, me mène jusqu'à la chambre en murmurant un « Quelle plaie… », puis, après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous, me jette sur le lit plus qu'il ne me pose. Il s'assoit sur le rebord et prend sa tête contre ses mains tandis que je me redresse difficilement. Ma blessure ne s'est pas rouverte, Hieratus a bien avancé la cicatrisation, mais elle me brûle tout autant… Je n'ai aucune envie de hurler, je me sens si faible, mais je parviens à dire, avec une puissance étonnante :

— Elliot, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?  
>— Il y a que je tiens à toi, mais que je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance !<br>— Quoi ?  
>— Je ne compte pas les laisser te remettre dans une cellule et te traiter comme ils l'ont déjà fait. C'est pour ça que je t'ai empêché d'aller à cette petite réunion, tu te serais encore fichue toute seule dans le pétrin, dit-il avec un rire amer. J'ai passé cinq jours à espérer que tu te réveillerais une seconde fois, et à préparer un discours assez convaincant pour que les ducs te relâchent, ou te permettent, du moins, de ne pas moisir en prison. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me demande si j'ai raison… Jusqu'à quel point est-ce que tu m'as menti, Acanthe ?<br>— MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES, A LA FIN ?  
>— Seven.<p>

… Merde.

— Oh, n'aie crainte, je ne dirai rien au « conseil », il t'enfermerait aussitôt. Même Gilbert ne se doute de rien et pense que tu n'as qu'une seule Chain. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu as deux Chains, si tu possèdes un contrat illégal et un légal, si ton corps est capable de supporter deux contrats légaux ou si, tout simplement, _tu es comme les Baskerville_…  
>— Je ne suis pas comme les Baskerville !<br>— TAIS-TOI !  
>— NE ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA !<p>

Il serre les poings, semblant se retenir de me frapper, puis se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre. Je reste pétrifiée, incapable de penser ou de bouger. Ma tête…

— Je veux, et je vais, te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourrée. Mais je me demande si cela est vraiment une bonne idée. Tu as deux Chains. Tu nous caches sans doute d'autres choses encore. Tu es dangereuse, Acanthe, voilà ce que je pense !  
>— Je ne vais pas…<br>— Nous nuire ou nous faire du mal. Intentionnellement, en tout cas. Je le sais ! Mais c'est ta présence qui… Quand je me suis enfui, je suis resté caché une journée à Réveil, avant que cette maudite Chain ne me… tombe dessus. J'étais encore conscient, lorsque tu m'as trouvé, je ne pouvais juste pas contrôler mon propre corps ! La Chain ne s'est pas comportée normalement, je sentais qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que nous soyons au même endroit, au bord du gouffre, en même temps ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est… oppressant !  
>— Elliot…<br>— La Volonté était derrière tout cela, je suppose ? Encore une fois ! Elle va nous nuire, et j'ai l'impression que rien n'arriverait si tu n'étais pas là. Je ne serai même pas vivant, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai emporté dans la tombe l'honneur des Nightray, de mes frères que j'ai tués !  
>— Elliot, quand je t'ai demandé, tu as choisi de VIVRE !<br>— Essaie de faire le même choix, alors, soupire-t-il.

Il s'approche de moi, moins furieux que ne l'indiquait le ton de sa voix, comme s'il acceptait déjà tout ce qu'il vient de me balancer… Puis ébouriffe mes cheveux avant de sortir, lançant :

— N'essaie pas de t'enfuir encore une fois. Raven a encore scellé tes pouvoirs, de toute manière.

Il referme la porte. Je reste là, à moitié allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le silence qui, de nouveau, rampe vers moi, agrippe la couverture de ses mains maculées de crasse… L'oublier, l'espace d'un instant. Qu'avais-je fait, depuis que j'étais revenue ici ? J'avais dormi, et croupi en prison. Manqué de mourir plusieurs fois, alors que c'était la dernière chose à faire – si je retombais dans les griffes de la Volonté… Je m'étais enfuie pour lui échapper définitivement, pour trouver comment ne pas retourner dans l'Abysse, quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais que pouvais-je faire ici, attachée à mon passé comme à des chaines, incapable d'oublier Elliot et ce sentiment qui grandit, étouffe ma poitrine : l'envie de les aider, tous…

La Volonté a réussi à me rendre vulnérable.

**…**

— Vous avez pleuré, Acanthe ?  
>— Non.<br>— Vous avez dormi ?  
>— Je ne sais plus. Sans doute.<p>

Sharon m'aide à me redresser, m'appuie le dos contre le sommier. Puis elle s'assit au bord du lit avant de se relever, redevenant quelques secondes la Sharon que je connais, parcourant la chambre en large et en travers, ses cheveux roux relâchés et décoiffés. Dehors, le ciel commence à s'assombrir. Il va pleuvoir. Finalement, elle s'arrête à côté de moi, toujours debout. Je soupire.

— Je suppose que si je suis encore ici, c'est que le résultat de votre réunion n'a pas été si négatif ?  
>— Ils pensent qu'Elliot et vous êtes en danger, étant donné ce qui est arrivé à Sablier. Gilbert est surtout préoccupé par la situation de son petit frère, et les autres veulent surtout éviter de perdre une nouvelle fois l'héritier légitime des Nightray. Elliot est parvenu à les convaincre que vous pouviez le protéger mieux que quiconque, et que vous ne le trahirez pas. Néanmoins, ils ont décidé qu'il devait reprendre une vie à peu près normale, dans le cas où il serait appelé à succéder à son frère adoptif à la tête du duché. Dans ce cas, il va finir ses études…<br>— Je ne vais pas lui servir de garde du corps dans un lycée, quand même… ?  
>— Au lycée Lutwidge. Vous ne le connaissez sans doute pas, mais vous devrez vous y présenter comme sa servante, et suivre les mêmes cours que lui, la quatrième, la cinquième et la sixième année. Vous serez en sécurité, là-bas. Le lycée est protégé, nous enverrons des agents de Pandora supplémentaires, et il sera plus difficile de détecter votre présence. Gilbert vous laissera vous pouvoirs, mais garde son sceau sur vous, et, chaque fois qu'il sentira que vous les utilisez abusivement, vous les restreindras. Elliot possèdera aussi un objet qui lui permettra de.. réactiver le sceau, je suppose.<p>

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Putain. Puis les rouvres sur une question :

— Pandora pense me garder prisonnière combien de temps, au juste ?  
>— Jusqu'à ce que vous disiez la vérité, je suppose. En attendant, Gilbert veut utiliser au mieux vos capacités. Ah, et, vous partez demain. Le lycée a déjà expédié vos habits, je vous ai rapporté un de vos uniformes – elle me désigne une tenue posée sur une chaise.<br>— Elliot et Gilbert avaient tout prévu, n'est-ce pas…  
>— Probablement.<br>— Et comment allez-vous expliquer qu'Elliot, mort depuis deux années, débarque fraichement pour reprendre ses études ?  
>— Son frère l'a d'abord caché puis déclaré mort, pour éviter que le chasseur de têtes ne l'attaque. Puis il a eu des problèmes de santé qui l'ont empêché de revenir au lycée avant le début de ce mois d'octobre, affirme-t-elle posément.<br>— Soit…

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chaise, Sharon sur mes talons – elle me suit les mains hésitantes, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me rattraper, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas si faible quand même… Et, si mes blessures me brûlent encore un peu, elles sont suffisamment discrètes pour que je puisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce dont j'aurais plutôt besoin, pour me fondre dans une masse de lycéens…

Une vraie blague, cette idée. Je n'étais pas revenue pour faire des études… Enfin. Cela m'aiderait sans doute à rester en vie, anonyme. Et peut-être à prendre une pause, à abandonner un peu le tragique qui étreint mon corps depuis mon enfance. Du bout des doigts, je déplie une chemise noire, une veste, des bas, un nœud blancs, et… une jupe, diaboliquement courte. Je la tends devant moi, une fois, la retourne, puis la laisse retomber avec un soupir.

— Sharon, pourriez-vous me trouver des collants noirs et opaques ? Je préfèrerais cacher mes cicatrices…

Elle hoche la tête. Bon. Si je dois rester avec Elliot toute une année scolaire… Autant l'aider à retrouver ses sentiments et à les assumer, son amitié pour Leo, sa fierté envers sa famille… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je déniche une issue. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être si vulnérable, après tout. La Volonté veut encore mon corps.

— Je vais vous chercher ça. Je vous ramène à manger, aussi. Si jamais vous désirez parler à Elliot avant demain… Il est dans la salle de musique. Étage au-dessus, aile de gauche. Il avait l'air assez remonté contre vous.  
>— Merci, Sharon.<p>

Elle sort et referme doucement la porte. Je me mordille la lèvre et tente de faire apparaitre Hieratus, en vain. Mes pouvoirs sont toujours scellés. J'attends quelques minutes encore, puis quitte ma chambre.

**…  
><strong>  
>Gilbert a débloqué mon sceau. Après avoir demandé la direction de la bibliothèque à deux femmes – et avoir essuyé leurs regards suspicieux – je pousse finalement la porte et m'adosse à une étagère, pliée en deux. Rappel personnel : éviter de courir les prochains jours. Lorsque je me redresse, je l'aperçois, assis à une table, feuilletant un livre d'une main,. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, mais laissent encore entrevoir ses iris, un abyme doré ouvert sur un autre monde. Je m'approche avec douceur.<p>

— Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre bureau ?  
>— Tutoie-moi, Acanthe. Je préfère être ici, quand je le peux.<p>

Leo lève la tête vers moi. Il n'a pas changé des souvenirs d'Elliot. Seulement, cette tristesse, gravée dans chacun de ses gestes désormais, cette lassitude…

— Que me veux-tu ? Tu pars demain, je crois.  
>— Justement. J'aimerai que tu ailles parler à Elliot.<br>— Oh, mais je lui parle, répond-il avec un sourire surpris.  
>— Que tu lui parles sincèrement.<p>

Silence.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Elliot souffre de ton comportement. Il voudrait juste te parler comme avant, retrouver ce lien qui vous unissait. Et je sais que sa présence te déstabilise. S'il te plait. Parle-lui, parle-lui de ce que tu ressens, rassure-le…

Il hoche la tête, se lève, range ses livres, attrape mon bras – lui aussi aurait peur que je tombe et que je me casse ? … – puis m'entraine hors de la bibliothèque, animé par un soulagement soudain, des sensations qui se concrétisent et deviennent plus légères. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de musique, et, alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui, me mordille les lèvres, chuchote le nom d'Hieratus, et l'envoie espionner la scène sous sa taille minimale. Je retourne dans la chambre, les yeux mi-clos pour visualiser les images qu'elle me retranscrit, avant de m'allonger sur le lit, lasse.

**…  
><strong>  
>Elliot frappe le piano de ses paumes furieuses, attentif à chaque accord, chaque note, sa tête suivant le rythme incertain de la mélodie. Leo referme la porte avec douceur et s'y adosse, les yeux fermés.<p>

— Tu joues encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs…

Silence. Leo hésite, puis s'approche et pose ses mains sur celles d'Elliot.

— Je n'ai plus approché un piano depuis ta mort. Tout me renvoyait ton image. Les touches, les partitions, le son. J'ai toujours particulièrement aimé celui-ci, son timbre un peu inégal ; sans toi, il était rempli de néant. Tu sais, j'avais perdu un bras, et Alysse me l'a rendu… Mais je ne pouvais pas jouer seul.  
>— Leo…<br>— J'ai peur que tu repartes, que tu me laisses seul encore une fois…  
>— Tais-toi ! Je veux… Joue une nouvelle fois pour moi, d'accord ?<p>

Elliot prend, à son tour, les mains de Leo qui s'assoit sur le tabouret. Il ferme les yeux une seconde, savourant, sans doute, la présence si forte du Nightray, puis commence à jouer. Les notes s'envolent, portées par le crépuscule et la nuit naissante, chargées d'émotions, de souvenirs.

Et leurs regards se mélangent, bleu électrique et ambre, unis par une dernière note lancinante.  
>Plus loin, dans une chambre, une larme tombe sur une âme blessée.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6 - Trois couleurs : Bleu

Petite précision : je vais prendre quelques libertés par rapport à l'univers de Pandora Heart, que vous verrez aisément, pour m'en sortir. Déjà, j'ai ramené la notion de temps à celle de notre monde : 52 semaines de 7 jours, 12 mois, etc. Ensuite, j'évoque des lieux, des auteurs, inspirés du réel ou non, qui n'existent pas dans le manga, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas, à ma connaissance, de carte géographique établie. Ça reste léger, mais je préfère prévenir dès ce chapitre.

En bonus : un emploi du temps, tout beau, tout propre : .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Trois couleurs : bleu <strong>

**Acanthe**

Tu t'étouffes lentement encore, abandonné quelque part entre la voix de Leo et ses mains qui frappaient le piano, éblouissantes de rage et d'amour, que tu voulais juste sentir contre ta peau. Peu à peu, tu prends conscience d'une autre dimension, où tes sentiments s'estompent face aux plus incompréhensibles vertiges. Il ne te reste plus que des ruines de toi, mais tu t'y accroches comme un insecte attiré, non par la lumière, mais par le sang qui jaillit de l'ombre.

Vanessa, Fred, Claude, Ernest, tu les as tous oubliés dans un abyme de cendres. Je connais cette sensation, celle de s'effacer soi-même, de graver un nouvel esprit dans un corps supplicié. Plus jeune, je pensais qu'à chaque blessure, je perdais un peu de moi-même. Maintenant, je ne sais même plus si le sang qui gonfle mes veines est _mon_ propre sang.

Hier, après le départ de Leo, tu es devenu fou. Penché sur le piano, tes mains effleuraient les touches sans jamais les libérer. Tu murmurais constamment ton nom, Elliot Nightray ; mais sans connaitre les Nightray ; pouvais-tu encore porter le nom de cette famille qui n'était plus la tienne ? Et tu es resté là jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, nimbé par les lueurs naissantes de la lune, sans savoir _qui était Elliot_.

Encore maintenant, tu respires mal. La calèche nous étouffe, le rythme des chevaux empoisonne nos cœurs. J'ai l'impression de mourir avec toi. J'écoute ton souffle quelques minutes, puis je lâche doucement :

— Elliot.  
>— … Oui.<br>— Ne t'endors pas. Tu commences à baver.  
>— N'IMPORTE QUOI !<p>

Tu exultes quelques secondes, me parlant avec insouciance – comme si tu avais déjà oublié ce que tu m'avais dit la veille, ou que tu avais besoin de l'ignorer – puis t'affales de nouveau contre la fenêtre. Avec moi, tu te laisses aller à être vulnérable. Combien de jours avant que tu ne te souviennes de ta fierté, et me traites à nouveau comme une étrangère ?

Je ne veux plus revoir tes yeux accusateurs, reflet parfait de mon enfance, des souffrances gravées dans le plus sensible de mes nerfs. Quand je n'étais pas avec mes parents, j'avais toujours droit à ces mêmes regards d'incompréhension, qui semblaient me reprocher de ne pas vivre dans un autre monde. Oh, bien sûr, j'aurai pu les éteindre en les tuant, mais peu m'importait, à l'époque : je pensais être au-dessus de tout.

En vérité, la douleur s'accumulait sous ma peau.

Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes assis là, toi caressant distraitement la mallette qui cache ton épée noire, moi les dagues dans le sac à dos que Sharon m'a donné. Mais contre quoi nous battons-nous ?

**…  
><strong>  
>La cour extérieure est vide. Déprimante, aussi. Le ciment envahit l'herbe mourante, la coupe peu à peu de ses racines. Tout semble avoir fané. Je soupire, et me dirige rapidement vers la grande porte, fermée, nos valises à la main. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, sinon quelques livres, vêtements de nuits, sous-vêtements et affaires de toilette. L'école nous fournira nos uniformes. Voilà tout ce que je possède désormais, donc…<p>

Derrière moi, Elliot hurle, comme à son habitude, la voix couverte par les sabots des chevaux. Je me retourne, le vois courir vers moi, et lui dis, avec un sourire forcé :

— Tu traines.  
>— Je pensais que tu prendrais un peu de temps pour regarder stupidement le lycée, idiote comme tu es !<br>— Oh, mais je l'ai regardé. Pour résumer, c'est une vieille bâtisse en pierre avec un nombre de couloirs humainement atroce. D'ici ce soir, je me serai perdue une quinzaine de fois. Une autre remarque ?  
>— La ferme…<p>

Il me devance finalement pour ouvrir la grande porte et me la tient, avec un air moqueur, les yeux tournés vers les valises. Je l'ignore, entre dans le hall et m'avance vers un homme, engoncé dans son costume noir mal ajusté, qui darde sur moi un regard désintéressé, avant de le reporter sur Elliot.

— Messire Nightray. Je vois qu'en deux années d'absence, vous n'avez même pas réussi à vous trouver un valet civilisé.

Silence. Je demande, avec calme :

— Et, vous êtes ?  
>— Le responsable des quatrièmes années. Le directeur adjoint vous attend dans son bureau, pour parler des dernières modalités. Vous connaissez le chemin. Je vais accompagner votre servante jusqu'à votre chambre, pour qu'elle pose vos bagages. Premier étage, aile nord-ouest, numéro 17. Suivez-moi… Mademoiselle.<p>

Elliot passe devant moi, la main crispée sur la lanière droite de sa mallette. Je suis l'homme, en trainant toujours mes deux valises – il ne ralentit ni ne m'aide lorsque nous empruntons les larges escaliers de marbre. Après avoir traversé deux ailes, il s'engage dans un couloir relativement petit, qui ne comporte qu'une dizaine de chambres, et s'arrête devant la numéro 17, une clé entre ses doigts.

— Vous êtes dans une chambre double, aménagée spécialement pour les couples maitre/valet de sexe différent. Un rideau sépare la chambre en deux parties. Les femmes de ménage ont déjà déposé vos uniformes dans vos armoires. Pour le reste, les règles en vigueur sont les règles basiques de bienséance : vous ne mangez pas à l'intérieur, sauf si vous êtes clouée au lit, vous gardez l'endroit dans un état raisonnable, et vous laissez vos affaires sales devant la porte le mardi et le vendredi. Les repas se prennent à 7h30 le matin, à midi pile, et à 19h30 le soir. La sonnerie retentit le matin à 7 heures, et cinq minutes avant le début de chaque classe. Nous ne tolérons aucun retard injustifié. Vous commencerez les cours cette après-midi. Des questions ?

Pour toute réponse, je tends ma paume sous la clé qu'il fait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Alors qu'il allait la déposer au creux de ma main, il relève la brusquement, et me détaille avec précision. Je crispe les poings, mais me retiens.

— Tu as quel âge, petite ? Treize, quatorze ans ?  
>— Dix-sept ans.<p>

Il siffle une seconde, me dévisage une nouvelle fois, puis hausse les épaules, me donne la clé, et s'éloigne. Je me bats avec la serrure deux minutes, entre, jette les valises sur le sol avec une rage étonnante, verrouille la porte, et me laisse tomber sur le premier lit que je vois. Furieuse. Ces étouffants murs de pierres, la voix de cet homme, tout me reflète cette époque où, rongée par l'angoisse, le simple fait de marcher me semblait être un obstacle insurmontable. Je m'enracinais alors quelque part, acculée par des reproches naissants, et par les morts fantomatiques qui envahissaient peu à peu ma « chambre ».

_**« Les ombres sont puissantes quand tu les laisses vivre, tu sais. »  
><strong>__Je préfère quand tu te tais.  
><em>_**« Mais oui. Je sais très bien que tu détestes le silence, ma petite capucine. »**__  
><em>  
>Mais Seven et Hieratus sont distants, eux aussi. Tendus, appréhensifs, incapables de comprendre le concept qui relève de la pure nature humaine – les études. Et moi ? Ce lycée est un transitoire, sans doute, une pause avant de devoir me battre une nouvelle fois. La Volonté aura besoin de temps pour nous trouver, et de temps pour planifier une attaque, mais elle y parviendra.<p>

Cette chambre n'est qu'une échappatoire close.

Je lève un bras devant mes yeux. Ici, même le silence est différent. Cotonneux. Pareil à un écrin sans souvenir, seulement troublé par les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Lorsque la nuit tombera, qu'elle éteindra jusqu'aux plus douces lumières, peut-être pourrai-je, moi aussi, oublier ce monde que j'avais empoisonné.

**…  
><strong>  
>Allongée sur mon lit, j'extirpe de mon sac à dos les deux dagues grises que Gilbert avant que nous ne partions, accompagnées d'un avertissement : « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous êtes en danger. Même au lycée. Alors, fais ce qu'il faut pour le protéger. » J'appuie distraitement une lame contre ma paume, sans l'entailler. Me défendre avec… J'observe quelques secondes leurs reflets métalliques, la précision presque mathématique avec laquelle ils dévient la lumière… Puis les cache avec précipitation lorsqu'Elliot déverrouille la serrure, entre et claque la porte. Deux pas furieux et il s'arrête au-dessus de moi, le visage admirablement déformé par l'ennui.<p>

— Sérieusement, tu ressembles à peu près à tout sauf à un serviteur…  
>— Idiot. J'ai rangé nos valises dans les armoires. Nos, donc la tienne aussi. J'ai pris le lit près de l'entrée, parce que c'est le devoir d'un <em>serviteur<em> que d'être au plus près du potentiel danger, n'est-ce pas ? Sait-on jamais, une Chain pourrait passer par là, ou pire, _un gosse de première année_.  
>— Tiens, ton emploi du temps, lance-t-il avec une feuille sur mes genoux. Au cas où, on est aura un « test de début d'année » dans chaque matière, pour évaluer notre niveau.<p>

Zéro pointé. Copie blanche. Au moins, ça évitera aux professeurs un pénible travail de correction.

Il tire le rideau qui sépare la chambre en deux, observe un instant la porte de la salle de bain, lâche sa mallette sur son lit, puis ouvre l'unique fenêtre, pose ses mains sur le cadre de bois et se penche, soudain devenu plus vulnérable, plus sensible à ses souvenirs. Un Elliot que personne n'appréhende. Je me redresse, attrape la feuille sur mes jambes, et regarde les matières. Langues étrangères, littérature, sport, philosophie, histoire, géographie, us et coutumes, arts, mathématiques, musique, sciences, culture religieuse… Facile. Surtout quand on ne sait pas grand-chose de plus que lire et écrire. Instinctivement, je compte les heures, soupire, compte une autre fois…

— 54 heures, sérieusement ?  
>— On a rarement quelque chose à faire le soir. Sinon les leçons à réviser, et encore. Les devoirs sont plutôt concentrés le dimanche.<p>

Le dimanche, puisque nous avons cours du lundi au samedi, sans interruption, et parfois jusque 19 heures. L'impression, de nouveau, d'être juste une poupée docile et travailleuse, obligée de suivre son maitre, trop apeurée pour s'enfuir. « Je déteste les faibles », n'est-ce pas ? Des beaux mots… Elliot referme la fenêtre, puis marmonne qu'il est l'heure de manger. Il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, s'apprête à sortir, mais se fige lorsqu'il constate que je n'ai pas bougé.

— Acanthe, tu crois peut-être pouvoir trouver le réfectoire toute seule ?  
>— Je ne pensais pas y aller, en fait.<p>

Il se tourne vers moi. Je reste impassible. La sonnerie retentit, puis le silence. Toujours le silence. Finalement, je murmure :

— Tu veux vraiment que te pointer tranquillement au réfectoire, alors que tu es supposé moisir dans ta tombe depuis près de deux ans, est la meilleure des annonces de résurrection ? Des personnes se souviennent sans doute de ton visage.  
>— Et, tu proposes quoi ? me réplique-t-il, agacé.<br>— J'ai demandé à Sharon de nous préparer des sandwichs. Ils sont posés à côté de mon armoire.

Il mord l'intérieur de sa joue droite, referme la porte, attrape le petit sac de lin, s'assied à côté de moi, puis me tend un sandwich, sans me regarder. Je grignote du bout des doigts, les yeux rivés sur mon emploi du temps. Langues étrangères à 13 heures, deux heures de littérature, une heure d'escrime et une heure d'endurance. Avec ma fatigue et mon ventre qui me brûle encore. Excellente idée. J'arrête de manger. Elliot m'arrache la feuille, et grommèle :

— Tu vas me finir ce sandwich. Il est hors de question que tu restes aussi maigre toute l'année.  
>— Je n'ai plus faim.<br>— Et en plus, il est interdit de manger dans les chambres. Tu ne veux pas commencer ta scolarité comme cela, si ? Allez, mange. S'il faut que je sois sur ton dos jusqu'à ce que tu prennes un poids normal…

Impossible de discuter. Je termine rapidement ; de toute façon, je rendrai sans doute tout pendant l'endurance. Mon corps est si faible, et depuis tant d'années… Je frissonne. L'horloge indique midi et demi. Dans trente minutes, toute l'absurdité du monde nous éclatera au visage. Des cours, des banals cours. J'imagine déjà les chuchotements qui poignarderont nos cœurs, le sien surtout, écartèleront son orgueil et sa fierté…

Lâche, pour s'être caché d'un tueur.  
>Faible. Dernier fils d'une famille déshonoré et détruite.<br>Crachant sur les tombes de ses ancêtres, de ses frères, de sa sœur.  
>Avec une incapable en guise de servante.<p>

— Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour du lycée avant les cours ?  
>— Non. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, de toute manière.<br>— … TU AS PEUR D'Y ALLER !

Je reste muette, me lève et donne un coup de pied dans la table de chevet. Hieratus et Seven hurlent. De la fureur. Juste de la fureur. L'oubli de toute autre sensation, la logique ou la raison. Le monde devient rouge. Je commence à marcher dans la chambre, mes talons claquent sur le sol, comme s'ils broyaient, un à un, les éclats de ma colère. Avoir manqué de prudence et dévoilé deux Chains. Me retrouver ici, avec lui. Ne pas pouvoir atténuer nos souffrances futures. Elliot m'observe, étonnamment calme, puis, alors que je passe une énième fois devant le lit, attrape mon bras et m'attire sur ses genoux. Là, je tente de ralentir ma respiration affolée, incapable de comprendre cette excitation qui tiraille mes muscles et cisaille mes nerfs.

— Tu es toujours aussi folle.  
>— Je te terrifie, de toute manière. N'est-ce pas ?<p>

Il me sourit.

— Je n'ai jamais peur.

Menteur.

**…  
><strong>  
>Les trois étages du lycée sont répartis par niveau, autant pour les cours que pour les dortoirs. Rez-de-chaussée pour les premières et secondes années, premier étage pour les troisièmes et les quatrièmes, second pour les cinquième et sixième. Les salles communes – le réfectoire, les deux bibliothèques... – au deuxième étage, pour la plupart. Elliot se tait finalement, me traine jusqu'à notre classe, me désigne la porte, puis s'adosse au mur quelques mètres plus loin, les bras croisés.<br>— Prêt pour ta résurrection ?

Il me lance un regard assassin. Encore une dizaine de minutes. Peu à peu, des étudiants s'agglutinent devant nous ; leur uniforme lisse leurs traits et leurs corps, donnant à leurs visages cet air à la fois familier et anonyme. Personne ne fait attention à nous, sauf une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui dévisage Elliot pendant plusieurs secondes ; elle le fixe avec stupeur, puis se détourne pour reprendre sa conversation avec un brun. Elle l'a reconnu. La cloche sonne. Les élèves se multiplient encore dans des exclamations de voix sauvages, seulement étouffées lorsqu'un homme chauve, le professeur de langues étrangères sans doute, apparait au bout du couloir. Je chuchote :

— On est dans une classe de combien, exactement ?  
>— 41 je crois, avec nous deux.<p>

Le professeur ouvre la porte, s'écarte pour faire rentrer les élèves ; comme nous sommes les derniers, il place son bras en travers du cadre, juste devant Elliot, appuyé contre le chambranle, et lève les yeux vers nous – il ne doit pas dépasser le mètre 50, le corps curieusement déformé :

— Nightray ?  
>— Oui.<p>

Il nous laisse passer, referme le battant, puis nous fait signe de montrer sur l'estrade, située sous le tableau, y grimpe à son tour, avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise de son bureau. La classe est composée de deux rangées de sept tables à trois places, disposées sur quatre niveaux différents – sous la forme d'un escalier croissant vers le fond de la salle. Les élèves s'installent, et tournent peu à peu la tête vers nous, tentant sans doute de déterminer notre rang social. Petite aristocratie, peut-être moyenne ?

— Je vous présente vos deux nouveaux camarades, Elliot et Acanthe… Nightray.

Silence stupéfait. Regards hostiles, voire interloqués. Seule, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs me lance un sourire glacial. Je la fixe quelques secondes : elle semble n'avoir aucune empreinte sur le monde, aussi insaisissable qu'un serpent, une menace tremblante et indéfinie. Je ne veux pas m'approcher d'elle. Comme un écho, Hieratus gronde dans mon esprit. La place à côté d'elle est libre. Je ne vais quand même pas…

— Acanthe, vous irez à côté de Maelys, quatrième rang à gauche. (La fille lève la main). Elliot, à côté de Fred, au dernier rang sur votre droite.

Merde.

Le professeur me tend le « test d'entrée », puis je rejoins la table. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir un crayon – cachant les dagues sous une nuasse de cahiers – et de marquer mon nom que Maelys m'aborde sans gêne.

— Eh bien, Acanthe Nightray… Ton maitre est revenu miraculeusement de la mort, me semble-t-il ?

Je l'ignore, les yeux rivés sur le test. Trois pages. Je parcours la première et la deuxième ; uniquement des mots inconnus, voire des caractères que je n'avais jamais vus. C'était prévisible, mais un constat amer étreint mes poumons : dans cette classe, je suis sans doute la plus minable… Je lâche un soupir et m'apprête à poser mon crayon lorsque qu'une sur la dernière page, attire mon attention.

_**De spiegel der eenvoudige zielen.  
><strong>_Le Miroir des Âmes simples.

Des souvenirs. Ma mère qui murmurait une autre langue à mes oreilles alors que, blottie dans mon lit, je ne voulais que m'endormir. Inscrite en filigrane de mon propre sang, comme un héritage. Je serai incapable de la parler, et pourtant… Je termine les exercices de la partie et regarde son intitulé. « Néerlandais ». Jamais entendu. Ma voisine me frappe soudain du coude. Mordre mes lèvres, ne pas réagir.

— Tu m'écoutes ? Je _veux_ savoir pourquoi Elliot s'est fait passer pour mort pendant deux ans.  
>— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Et, au pire, ferme-la.<p>

Elle se tait. Je reporte mon attention sur le professeur, qui parle une langue incompréhensible. D'accord. Autant sortir une feuille pour dessiner. J'en tire une de mon sac à dos. Juste avant que la cloche ne retentisse, et alors que je finissais les contours de Seven, Maelys se penche vers moi, et me chuchote :

— Tu sais, Acanthe _Nightray_… Dans ce lycée, on n'aime pas vraiment les familles ducales, et encore moins les traitres de ta famille. Alors, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites.

Le cours suivant, elle ne me regarde pas une seule fois.

**…  
><strong>  
>Nous traversons la cour intérieure en silence. Elliot semble tendu, le visage fermé, comme s'il tentait de repousser des souvenirs. Leo, sans doute… Tout ici, le moindre banc, le moindre arbre, est comme un couteau furieux attiré par nos cœurs. Je devrais le protéger, mais la première menace, <em>immatérielle<em>, provient du lycée, de ses couloirs ensanglantés. Et, contre cela, je ne peux qu'attendre.

Elliot m'indique le stade où nous courrons, puis il s'arrête près de la porte des vestiaires. Pour le moment, personne d'autre en vue. Son visage abandonne l'air fier, presque hautain, qu'il exprimait jusqu'alors. De la lassitude. Entre ses mèches folles, secouées par le vent, juste de la lassitude. Je m'adosse contre le mur – encore… – et reste prostrée là, une main plaquée contre mon ventre, regardant le ciel. Les nuages sont bas. Ce soir, il pleuvra.

— Tu as mal ?  
>— La blessure.<br>— Tu penses que tu tiendras les deux heures ?  
>— Ça ira. Je suppose.<br>— Tu pourrais demander au professeur…  
>— Non. Pas dès le premier jour. Pas pour les tests d'évaluations. Tout le monde va nous observer.<p>

Silence. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que les autres élèves apparaissent, marchant sur le sentier entre l'école, le gymnase et les terrains, il laisse un petit sourire transparaitre sur ses lèvres :

— Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore frappée pour ton comportement à Sablier…  
>— Attends la semaine prochaine, veux-tu ? Que je sois un petit peu plus en forme.<p>

Lorsque notre professeur – un homme _littéralement_ multicolore – ouvre la porte, je suis Maelys, qui se dirige vers les vestiaires de droite. Je repère les toilettes, pose mon sac à dos, attrape mes vêtements de sport et m'y enferme pour me changer. Hors de question d'exposer mes cicatrices. J'enfile un pantalon large, un débardeur, un gilet à manches longues, puis sort, range mon uniforme dans mon sac, échange mes chaussures contre une paire de baskets, avant de me rendre dans la salle. Première fille. Les garçons déjà sortis me dévisagent une seconde, puis se détournent.

Quelques cris plus tard, le prof nous envoie chercher des épées d'entrainement dans la remise – du bois, bien plus lourd qu'un vrai sabre, et qui semble ne pas pouvoir se loger dans une main humaine normale, tant la poignée est mutilée. Puis il nous explique le fonctionnement du cours : une suite de duel de deux minutes, avec une minute de pause entre chaque. Si l'on gagne le duel, on « monte » d'un terrain, vers le numéro 1, et inversement jusqu'au numéro 20 – une fille est dispensée. Il place Elliot sur le n° 6 et moi, sur le n° 8, contre un adolescent maigrelet.

Coup de sifflet.

J'avais appris à me battre à l'épée. J'étais plutôt douée ; et, dans l'Abysse, j'avais quelques fois croisé le fer avec l'un des pions de la Volonté. J'étais rapide. J'étais agile. Il me suffit de me souvenir, de dominer la mécanique d'ensemble de mon corps. L'escrime ne s'oublie pas, parce qu'elle laisse dans nos mémoires cette gestuelle, cette empreinte si particulière du combat. Mais elle se révolte avec le temps. Il faut que j'appréhende de nouveau cette sensation, que je l'accepte au creux de moi-même, que je retrouve l'entier contrôle de mes muscles et de mes tendons.

Mes mouvements sont désordonnés, et décalés. Lorsque je me concentre sur mon corps, l'autre me feinte. Quand je tente de prévoir ses gestes, j'oublie de le parer. Je perds le premier duel. Puis le deuxième, contre une fille aux cheveux noirs.

Et, alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre de terrain une troisième fois, je comprends.  
>Le rythme.<br>Juste suivre le rythme.  
>L'instinct le plus raffiné.<p>

J'esquive le coup qui aurait dû me faucher le genou et désarme l'adolescente déboussolée en face de moi.

Je gagne le suivant. Le suivant, encore. Celui d'après. La douleur de mon abdomen s'étend peu à peu à mes bras et à mes jambes, mais je continue de gagner. Ne pas paraître faible, m'imposer dès le premier jour, même si les adversaires deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à battre. Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent, dans un grincement horrible. La sueur qui écorche mon visage. J'oublie tout.

Au dernier duel, j'arrive sur le terrain numéro 1, face à Elliot qui, apparemment, campait là depuis un moment. Je connais sa façon de combattre. Je pourrais gagner, mais…

Coup de sifflet.  
>Je pare ses deux premières attaques, puis me laisse désarmer bêtement. Il fronce les sourcils, mais remarque mon visage sans doute pâle, et ne dit rien.<p>

Dernier coup de sifflet. Le professeur regarde, avec une lueur penaude, le terrain que nous occupions, soupire quelque chose à propos des Nightray, puis nous donne 5 minutes de pause pour boire. Je me rue dans les vestiaires, parviens à éteindre les robinets, bois puis sors dehors. Mes muscles claquent. Courir dans cet état… Les autres filles me rejoignent peu à peu, puis l'homme multicolore nous emmène non pas vers le stade, mais vers des terrains plus éloignés, situés dans l'enceinte du lycée, derrière une clôture. Il nous met à l'écart, donne ses instructions aux élèves, qui partent ensemble sur un sentier de terre lisse bordé d'arbres, avant de s'occuper de nous.

— D'habitude, je fais l'évaluation de début d'année, mais là… Vous allez faire le chemin numéro 2, il fait pile cinq kilomètres, ça me permettra de déterminer approximativement par niveau. Et vous ne pouvez pas couper par l'herbe dans celui-là, dit-il avec un regard pour Elliot.

Il nous indique un sentier, note l'heure de sa montre sur un carnet, puis nous fait signe de partir. Elliot me montre le parcours et part en foulées rapides, infatigable. Au début, je parviens à le suivre, puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'éloigne peu à peu. Ma maigreur, mes blessures, le poids de mes propres Chains martèlent mes poumons, me broient les côtes, me retournent l'estomac. Je tente de courir, encore. À peine la moitié du chemin. Je ne suis pas si faible, je ne suis pas si…

Brusquement, je ferme les yeux.

— Acanthe ! Eh, Acanthe !  
>— … Elliot…<br>— Idiote, tu m'as fait peur !

Un micro évanouissement. Il tient mon dos contre lui, dégage les cheveux de mon visage pour en essuyer la sueur. Je pose ma tête contre un arbre, et je vomis.

Il attend avec patience, puis, lorsque je suis capable de me redresser, murmure : « Il faut finir, Acanthe ». Alors, nous marchons. Vite, mais nous marchons. Faire abstraction de tout, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, et me concentrer sur cette unique sensation pour oublier la souffrance. Soudain, la fin du chemin. Je cesse de m'appuyer sur son épaule avant que les autres élèves, qui s'étirent près du prof, ne nous voient, et tente de courir normalement. Je veux m'effondrer. Juste m'effondrer. Elliot pose sa main sur mon bras.

— Tu tiendras jusqu'à ce soir ?  
>— Je tiendrais jusqu'à la chambre, oui. Après, je m'écroule sur le lit et je dors.<p>

Il resserre ses doigts. Je soupire.

— C'est inutile que je mange si je dois tout régurgiter ensuite.

**…  
><strong>  
>Finalement, il m'a presque portée jusque notre chambre.<br>Dehors, il pleuvait.

**Elliot**

Je voudrais tout déchirer et jeter contre le sol. Tout ce qui est empreint de ta présence. Ici, plus rien ne t'appartient. Les livres, les draps, les vêtements… je ne veux plus que toi. Revoir ton corps allongé, rongé par une silhouette invisible, tandis que la lune nimbait tes paupières closes de mille éclats blafards. Tes propres cauchemars, tes cris que je prétendais ne pas entendre, obnubilé par les miens. Et pourtant, tu te noyais dans une mer toujours plus noire de souvenirs.

Nous étions tous deux empoisonnés.  
>Cela nous rendait heureux, en quelque sorte.<p>

Acanthe dort derrière le rideau, la respiration faible.  
>Ombre de toi à peine réelle.<p>

Je ne peux même pas comparer ton manque à une nuit. Je ne peux le comparer à rien. Et toujours le silence qui envahit la chambre, qui m'accule contre un mur, qui me rend fou à m'en déchirer les mains, les entrailles.

_Leo_.

0h00 à l'horloge et l'absence de toi.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le Soleil et l'Acier

**Chapitre 7 – Le Soleil et l''Acier**

**Elliot**

Acanthe ne s'autorise plus la moindre faiblesse depuis le soir où je l'ai portée à sa chambre. Je devinais déjà, sous son visage humide et tremblant, la volonté stupide qui l'animait jusque dans ses rêves, et qui éveillait dans mon cœur l'écho d'une peur inavouée. Elle me semble si fragile, de nouveau, malgré ses deux Chains, brisée par un secret trop lourd, par ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. Comme si Seven et Hieratus tiraient peu à peu d'elle ses dernières forces vitales, asséchaient ses veines, et qu'elle s'abandonnait à leur étreinte mortelle.

Pourtant, elle paraissait si heureuse, à Sablier. Heureuse de pouvoir me protéger de son sang, de le faire couler pour moi. Quelle idiote. Mais je ne parviens pas à oublier la lueur de quiétude qui avait traversé ses yeux. Et que j'avais, en vain, cherché plusieurs fois sur son visage endormi.

Elle mange davantage sans prendre de poids. Elle suit les cours, mais ne s'intéresse à rien, ne retient rien. Elle dort beaucoup, parfaitement immobile dans son lit, presque diaphane. Même ses empreintes, les traces qu'elle laisse, s'effacent bien trop vite. Parfois, son corps semble hurler qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû naître.

Ce monde la rejette, simplement.

Lundi, il y a deux jours, nous avons croisé Mathieu dans les couloirs. Gilbert l'avait envoyé en sixième année une semaine avant nous, pour qu'il puisse nous surveiller. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, ou plutôt : elle s'en fichait. Elle me fixait avec un regard absent, un petit sourire forcé gravé sur ses lèvres.

Mais, tous les soirs, elle m'écoute jouer du piano, assise contre le mur. Là alors, sa peau devient moins pâle et elle m'observe avec attention comme si, de mes doigts, je tissais une mélancolie qui imprègne son âme. Parfois, elle me serre quelques secondes contre elle, puis repart vers le dortoir, les jambes lasses. C'est la seule chose qui la fait réagir, avec les insultes que des imbéciles lancent sur ma famille au détour d'un couloir elle reste immobile, mais ses yeux reflètent une fureur semblable à la mienne. Le jour où elle la laissera s'exprimer…

Des insultes.  
>Encore des insultes.<br>Rien n'a changé.

Deux années sont passées, pourtant, deux longues années. Mais les Nightray sont toujours considérés avec ce mépris sournois et indécis, cette suffisance aveugle. Quels imbéciles, vraiment… Qui sont-ils pour cracher sur les cadavres et les souffrances de ma famille, sur ses ruines que nous tentons d'effacer ? Qui sont-ils pour empêcher la mémoire de demeurer mémoire ? Dans mes cauchemars je les imagine parfois, danser sur des flammes noires, et me sourire de lèvres plus obscures que l'Abysse. Et j'entends sans cesse leur voix :

_« Sa famille a été décimée, mais le meurtrier a oublié un élément indésirable, apparemment. »  
>« Ce n'est qu'un lâche. Se cacher pendant deux ans… »<br>« Peut-être que c'était lui, le chasseur de têtes ? Peut-être qu'il aurait tout fait pour s'emparer de la maison à la place de ses grands frères. »  
><em>  
>S'ils sont des imbéciles, si leurs paroles sont vraiment si stupides, pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve cette envie de tirer mon épée et de presser leur gorge contre la lame ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma fureur incompréhensible semble cacher le charbon toujours et toujours plus épais qui étouffe mes poumons ?<p>

_Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais les tuer ?  
><em>  
>Métamorphoser leurs corps, coller sur leur visage ceux de Vanessa, de Fred, de Claude, d'Ernest. En un sens, tout est de ma faute. Et c'est cela qui me ronge, qui brule ma fierté et atrophie peu à peu mes muscles jusqu'au supplice.<p>

Acanthe et moi. Des esquisses tirées de l'Abysse par les plus anciennes des larmes.

**Acanthe  
><strong>

Elliot est adossé à la fontaine, les bras croisés sur sa veste, l'air hautain, les yeux insultant du regard quiconque passe près de lui. Souvent, je le rejoins, m'assois à côté de lui et observe ses cheveux improbables. Aujourd'hui, je contourne le bâtiment mes pas sont légers dans les feuilles mortes qui recouvrent le sol, fastueuses, annonciatrices des premiers vents. Maelys me suit, comme à son habitude, sans se cacher elle ne m'espionne pas, elle veut simplement instaurer une peur insidieuse dans mon corps. J'avance encore quelques mètres pour échapper aux derniers regards, puis me retourne et la plaque contre le mur, les doigts resserrés sur sa gorge.

— Tu veux quoi, à la fin ?  
>— Juste la vérité sur ta « famille », Acanthe. Après tout, nous avons bien le droit de savoir, non ? <em>Quel genre de traitre<em> se cache parmi nous.

Je me retrouve à terre, les mains pliées autour de mon ventre, la respiration difficile. Elle me frappe une nouvelle fois au visage, sur la pommette. Je reste prostrée un filet de sang coule sur ma joue, là où ses bottines ont écorché ma peau. Hieratus et Seven commencent à murmurer, mais j'étouffe leur voix : pas ici, pas maintenant, pas face à elle. La douleur sectionne mes nerfs. Je n'étais pas si fragile, avant…

— Ne me fais pas rire, Acanthe. Tu te comportes comme si tu étais inatteignable, mais tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille, comme moi. J'ai mes raisons, mais je veux savoir la vérité. Et je la saurai, tôt ou tard. Si je dois te battre à mort pour ça, je n'hésiterai pas.  
>« Sur ce, on se voit en littérature.<p>

Maelys s'éloigne. Je me traine contre le mur de l'école et reste assise là quelques minutes, attendant de retrouver mon souffle, ignorant même la sonnerie qui aurait dû me faire bondir. J'essuie le sang sur ma joue. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes Chains, les autres, Maelys que j'avais réussi à tenir à distance les premiers jours. Et, la fatigue. Qui s'empare un peu plus de mes muscles chaque jour. Comme si Seven et Hieratus aspiraient mon énergie vitale.

Et chaque jour, c'est la Volonté qui se rapproche un peu plus de nous. Quand elle nous trouvera, est-ce que j'aurai encore la force de la combattre ?

Je me relève, attrape mon sac tombé sur le sol, arrange ma tenue et mes cheveux, puis me dirige vers l'entrée avec lenteur. De toute façon, je suis en retard. Je passe sans être interceptée par le surveillant – qui me laisse tranquille depuis le premier regard assassin que je lui ai lancé –, monte au premier étage, retrouve miraculeusement notre salle de classe, frappe à la porte, entre, marmonne quelques mots d'excuse, et m'assois directement au quatrième rang, à la droite d'Elliot. Le professeur, après avoir vu les résultats de mon test, nous avait mis côté à côte dans sa matière, pour essayer « d'endiguer le massacre ».

Je pose ma main sur la joue pour cacher l'égratignure, mais pas assez rapidement. Elliot saisit ma paume et écarte avec douceur mes doigts. Il contient sa fureur, essuie la goutte de sang qui perlait sur ma peau, puis chuchote :

— Tu t'es fourrée dans quoi, encore ?  
>— Je suis tombée.<p>

Il ne répond rien pendant que j'attrape mes affaires, avant de me désigner le titre de sa feuille, et les trois titres écrits en dessous :

— On fait de la littérature néerlandaise, aujourd'hui.

_**De spiegel der eenvoudige zielen.  
>Visionen.<br>Teksten Bloemart.**_

Le Miroir des Âmes simples, Les Visions, les textes de Bloemart.

Des souvenirs, encore. Les nuits, je me glissais dans la bibliothèque, mes pieds nus frôlant à peine le plancher, légère comme une ombre. Je ne dormais presque jamais les médicaments me tenaient éveillée, mais je le cachais à mes parents. Mon corps était dépendant. Lorsqu'ils oubliaient de me les donner, je ressentais leur absence dans chacune de mes veines, comme une brulure qui s'intensifiait peu à peu, et mes jambes tremblaient.

Je lisais sous la fenêtre, assise sous une couverture, une bougie allumée à côté de moi. Les livres étaient en ''néerlandais'' j'étais vite devenue bilingue, passant des heures à déchiffrer les caractères, feuilletant un dictionnaire de mes mains avides. Et, si je ne comprenais pas toujours, cette impression mystique, cette croyance étrange qui imprégnait la plupart des pages, s'était peu à peu gravée sous ma peau. J'entretenais un lien de plus en plus malsain avec la littérature. Elle était mon unique contact avec l'Homme, avec le monde extérieur, la nature. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, alors. La seule fois où j'avais essayé, ma mère m'avait enfermée trois jours dans la chambre noire. Il était inutile de discuter avec elle : elle ressemblait à une poupée acide. Quant à mon père, il devenait de plus en plus semblable à un fantôme. Incapable d'oublier sa culpabilité quand il posait ses lèvres sur mon front humide, les soirs de souffrance.

Il y avait 90 années…  
>Après avoir détourné la vie, auraient-ils trouvé un moyen de braver aussi la mort ?<p>

**…  
><strong>  
>Le professeur nous laisse deux minutes de pause à onze heures. Alors que les voix s'élèvent, Elliot se tourne aussitôt vers moi et me hurle :<p>

— Comment veux-tu apprendre si tu ne te concentres jamais ! Fais des efforts, un peu ! Ça me tue que tu sois aussi paresseuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu peux te dispenser d'étudier à cause de ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Deux rangs derrière nous, Maelys écoute, sans doute avec satisfaction. Sa présence est si malsaine, je sentirais presque ses griffes éperdues taillader mon dos... _La vérité n'est pas dans mon sang, imbécile elle est dans mon âme et dans ma naissance. _ Elliot plante son coude dans mes côtes pour m'obliger à répondre. Le souffle court, je lui saisis instinctivement la main et la retourne sur la table. Il serre les dents. Je le lâche.

— Désolée, réflexe. Je connais les titres des extraits, ils m'ont rappelé des souvenirs. J'ai dû les lire quand j'étais petite. Mais je ne pourrais pas dire de qui ils sont.  
>— Culture néerlandaise classique, grogne-t-il. Tu étais néerlandaise ?<br>— Non, mais ma mère sans doute. Je ne sais même pas le nom du pays.  
>— Liège. Il est à l'est du continent. Les trois textes sont de poétesses mystiques qui vivaient il y a six siècles. Porete, Hadewijch, et Bloemart. Elles ont, en partie, permis d'éteindre la guerre d'Ajal dans les pays de l'Est, en fondant un mouvement religieux interfrontalier.<p>

Il lâche les informations comme il réciterait une leçon, mais ses mains accompagnent ses paroles, et ses yeux s'éclaircissent, comme si l'ombre de l'Abysse qui l'étreint depuis un mois s'est dissipée quelques secondes. Il a foi en un pays qu'il ne connait pas, en une religion différente de la sienne, parce que cette foi est puissante et qu'elle transcende par sa beauté notre monde maladif.

Un instant, j'ai eu envie d'y croire.

**Elliot**

Acanthe a abandonné son plateau après avoir péniblement avalé une pomme, mais reste assise en face de moi, les yeux alertes comme si elle fouillait la cantine à la recherche du moindre danger, contrôlée par son « instinct de survie ». Elle a remonté ses manches des veines apparaissent sur ses poignets dénudés, semblables à des épines maladives, _sous_ la peau. Je verrais presque la gangrène croitre le long de ses muscles et de ses os…

Elle s'affame. Encore une fois.

— Acanthe, je te jure que je vais sérieusement…  
>— Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? J'ai à vous parler.<p>

Elle lève la tête avec un sourire et semble reconnaitre le salaud qui nous dévisage. Un éclair de conscience.

— Mathieu, c'est ça ? Tu peux venir. Tu fais quoi ici ?  
>— Je vous surveille pour Pandora.<br>— Et ta couverture ? je demande. Si tu te colles à nous, tu vas difficilement pouvoir feindre de ne pas nous connaitre.  
>— Une des filles de mon groupe a le béguin pour toi, je me suis gentiment proposé de vous parler pour savoir si vous sortez ensemble.<br>— QU'EST-CE QUE… NON, MAIS… ENFIN… ASSIED-TOI JUSTE !  
>— Je sais, soupire Mathieu.<p>

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et en face d'Acanthe, puis la dévisage. Elle frissonne. Elle doit détester son regard autant que moi, ce regard insidieux qui semble te dépouiller jusqu'aux os. Je n'ai jamais aimé Mathieu. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il se tenait près de mon frère, caché dans son ombre, souriant de la même manière que Vince. Vince et ses rictus de pure folie… Et ses gestes, sa candeur feinte, paraissait dissimuler une personnalité plus perverse. Mathieu est insaisissable. Mais immensément dangereux.

— Tu ne manges pas ? demande-t-il soudainement à Acanthe.  
>— Plus faim. On a vraiment l'air d'un couple, alors ?<br>— Il faut croire.

Il nous donne ensuite les dernières nouvelles de Pandora, les yeux sans cesse en mouvement entre moi et Acanthe. La Chain qui leur avait posé problème, mais le nombre toujours plus faible de contractants illégaux. Je voudrais enfoncer son sourire à l'intérieur de sa gorge pour qu'il disparaisse. Puis, dix minutes avant la sonnerie, il s'est levé, s'est incliné comme avec ironie vers moi, et est allé poser son plateau.

Acanthe semble presque heureuse.

Je ne me le suis rappelé que le soir : il avait glissé un morceau de papier dans ses mains.

**Acanthe**

Tout ici me rappelle l'Abysse. Les pierres sont si froides contre mes doigts – je laisse promener mes paumes contre le mur, mes ongles déchiquetés, que j'avais usés sur la roche dans une crise de panique. Je ne voulais pas qu'Elliot m'accompagne, mais que ne donnerais-je pas maintenant pour sentir son souffle, ses mains dans les miennes !

_« Hier nuit, il y a une perturbation sous le lycée. Pas la Volonté. Deuxième étage, troisième couloir, griffon de la cinquième tapisserie ».  
><em>  
>J'étais partie sur un coup de tête, encore énervée par Maelys qui, lors du « travail de groupe » annuel, nous avait <em>gentiment<em> incorporés à son ''équipe'', composée de trois autres garçons de cinquième année suffisamment psychopathes pour flanquer des frissons au duc Barma et j'avais trouvé le passage secret presque par hasard mon corps semblait presque savoir comment l'activer.

Ma torche s'est éteinte bien trop vite, me laissant dans des ténèbres désossées, claquantes et sifflantes. J'ai cru manquer d'air et je me suis revue, enfant, enfermée dans la chambre noire, mes mains couvertes de sang pour la première fois, Hieratus et le cadavre à mes pieds. Je m'étais souvenue du visage de ma mère, non pas celui que j'aimais, mais celui qui, déformé par la haine, posait à mes pieds une liste de toutes les personnes que je devais tuer. Celui qui m'avait si souvent battue alors que, portée par l'adolescence, j'apprenais toutes les saveurs du « Non. »

Je me suis blottie contre un mur, en attente de la douleur qui ne venait pas, m'écorchant les mains sur la pierre et l'air continuait à se faire plus rare, plus souillé, comme si un monstre le putréfiait de sa présence. Mais j'étais le seul monstre. Il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour enfin oser me redresser, le corps faible. Mon passé était incrusté dans ma peau comme une émeraude corrompue.

Je me pique plusieurs fois le haut de l'épaule gauche et la main, pour que Seven puisse m'éclairer, et je termine en vitesse l'inspection des souterrains, avant de repartir vers l'entrée du tunnel, ignorant le silence qui s'épaissit autour de moi. Tout est trop calme, ici. Mort. Bientôt, j'aperçois enfin le dernier corridor.

**« Quelque chose cloche, ma petite capucine. »  
><strong>_Je sais.  
>« Là-haut ! »<em>

Gravé à côté du mur du fond, un symbole bleu, qui n'était pas là lorsque j'y étais passée. _Quelqu'un est ici…_ Impossible de le chercher dans mon état de fatigue. Je tire une feuille de mon sac et le recopie : il ressemble à un poignard veiné de sang, la garde composée de cercles entrelacés. Je range la feuille, recule, et le contemple encore, incapable de -

Soudain, je tombe à genoux et vomis un mélange de bile et de sang, secouée de tremblements insidieux et rapides, incapable de bouger, comme contrôlée par une peur ancestrale. Hieratus se matérialise et s'enroule autour de mon corps, comme pour me réchauffer je suffoque.

_« Acanthe ! »  
>Ce symbole… A quelque chose… Qui…<em>

Un hurlement, peut-être le mien, puis leurs voix se brouillent je plaque les mains sur mes oreilles et je ferme les yeux.

**…  
><strong>  
>À peine consciente, dans l'obscurité j'ai réussi, je ne sais comment, à regagner notre chambre. Mes Chains ne me répondent plus. Je parviens à sortir la clé contre mon sac, déverrouille la porte et la pousse d'une épaule. Aussitôt, Elliot me bondit dessus, me bouscule, ferme la chambre comme pour insonoriser la pièce, puis commence à hurler :<p>

— JE PEUX SAVOIR OU TU ÉTAIS PASSÉE ? IL EST PRESQUE MINUIT, ON DEVAIT REVISER ! ET PUIS, QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE PARTIR APRES…  
>—Il faut… que tu me fasses… un bandage, Elliot. Hieratus ne me répond pas.<p>

J'avais, par automatisme, tailladé ma main gauche pour me tenir éveillée. Il baisse les yeux sur le sang qui coule entre mes doigts repliés, grogne, se dirige vers la salle de bain pour récupérer le désinfectant et les bandages. Je fais quelques pas, puis me laisse glisser contre son lit, et pose la tête contre le matelas. Il revient et s'agenouille près de moi, saisit ma paume, presse, presque avec violence, un coton imprégné de produit, et commence à serrer le tissus sur ma peau.

— Comment tu t'es fait ça, encore ?  
>— Je ne veux pas…<br>— J'en ai assez de m'inquiéter pour toi, et pour ton horrible sens de l'autosacrifice, dès que tu disparais ! Alors maintenant tu vas me répondre, et arrêter de me tenir à l'écart pour soi-disant me protéger ! Je mérite plus que ça, après ce que nous avons vécu !  
>— Si tu veux, je te dirais demain, Elliot, mais…<br>— Tais-toi. Tais-toi juste, siffle-t-il en m'envoyant une baffe. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu ne peux pas survivre à tout, tu comprends, tu ne peux pas survivre à tout !

Perdre quelque chose, encore. Mes nerfs lâchent, et je commence à pleurer, comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps, incapable de m'arrêter, redevenue cette chose à peine humaine qui sanglotait face à son père, face à son bourreau.

Elliot s'assoit contre moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je pose la tête contre son torse. Il murmure :

— Je suis heureux que tu ressentes enfin quelque chose…

Mes larmes qui se perdent contre sa chemise.  
>Malgré tout cela, je suis forte.<br>Ou, tout du moins, je dois l'être.


	9. Chapitre 7,5 - Libellé n1

Ce chapitre, noté 7,5 est un peu particulier : il n'est pas hors histoire, puisque j'en reprendrais des éléments plus tard, mais est construit comme une "pause" dans l'intrigue ; il s'agit d'une série de situations mignonnes et clichées remplies de fangirlisme. Profitez-en, ça ne durera pas ! :o

Ah, et, un petit mot de remerciement aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Vous êtes géniaux. Si, si.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7,5 – Libellé n°1<strong>

**Acanthe**

Je range avec soin ma plume et mon encrier dans le tiroir de droite du bureau, glisse la copie dans mon cahier de littérature – qui débordait déjà de feuilles – puis attrape la clé de la chambre, ferme la porte derrière moi et la verrouille. L'horloge indiquait 13h30. Je suis en retard. Leo et Oz sont venus plus tôt, ce dimanche, négligeant avec ironie les horaires de visite, normalement restreintes à l'après-midi. Je m'étais enfermée dans le dortoir en prétextant (ce n'était pas si faux) d'avoir un devoir à finir, mais j'étais censée les retrouver il y a une demi-heure. **  
><strong>  
>Personne ne traine dans les couloirs à cette heure ; la cinquantaine d'élèves qui reste ici le dimanche s'éclipse le plus souvent à Réveil, lorsque le temps le permet, ou se réunit sous la partie couverte de la cour intérieure, voire dans la salle d'étude. Et aujourd'hui, le soleil inonde les fenêtres, accordant aux tentures rouges une étrange teinte dorée, plus chaleureuse, plus chatoyante et incertaine aussi. Mue par un réflexe – ou sans doute terriblement attirée par ce couloir si long et par ce silence si immobile –, je commence à courir, une main posée sur le mur ; mes muscles répondent, plus vifs que jamais, et la tension qui les transperce étire mon sourire béat ; je récupère peu à peu de cette force que j'avais perdue.<p>

Je ralentis, proche des escaliers. Une silhouette se projette brusquement sur le parquet, devant moi, moins rapide, et ma tentative pour l'éviter s'achève dans une chute des plus honorables ; je tends mes mains, prête à me rattraper, mais je ne heurte pas le sol. Deux bras me retiennent, plus légers que du coton. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour en inspirer l'odeur suave, douce, celle qui me réconfortait les nuits les plus sombres.

— Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas, quand même !

Sa voix me manquait moins. Bien sûr, Oz et Leo lui avaient laissé le soin de venir me chercher… Je lui lance un sourire qu'il ne peut voir, me dégage de ses bras après avoir brièvement appuyé ma tête contre son torse, puis lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour le déstabiliser. Il rougit. Comme toujours.

— Désolée. Un problème ?  
>— Non, enfin… hmff… Leo et Oz qui s'impatientent, comme à leur habitude. Oz parle de cartes depuis un moment, ou de quelque chose dans le genre. Ça devenait assez terrifiant de rester seul avec eux, alors je suis venu te ramener.<br>— Tu commences à apprécier le nabot, je constate sans ironie.  
>— Certainement pas !<p>

Il me tire par la main pour m'adjoindre à le suivre. Je me dégage alors qu'il m'indique qu'ils nous attendent dans une salle d'étude réservée à notre classe – et toujours déserte – mais lui emboite le pas, encore perdue dans ce lycée qui demeure hermétiquement étranger à ma conscience. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte, Leo me salue avec un petit rire, tandis qu'Oz, comme habitude, m'accueille à grand renfort de cris presque aigus. Nous nous asseyons autour d'une table en bois, où est posé un jeu de cartes.

— Tu veux jouer ?

Ils fixent Elliot, qui hausse les épaules – ce qui, chez lui, pouvait aussi bien signifier « Pourquoi pas » que « Va te faire. ». Leo opte pour la première réponse, et commence à distribuer trois tas différents, avant de suspendre son geste et de se tourner vers moi. Avec un air dubitatif certain, j'observe les cartes qu'il me désigne de son menton.

— Vous jouez à ?  
>— La bataille. Il n'était pas prévu que tu participes, mais si tu veux essayer…<br>— Comment ça, il n'était pas prévu que je participe ?  
>— Disons que nous décidons aux cartes de qui va t'amener en ville, déclame joyeusement Oz.<p>

Je reste immobile, incapable de réagir, abasourdie par une stupeur soudaine. Elliot me jette un regard assassin, Leo cache ses yeux sous son épaisse frange, son éternel sourire mystérieux – et agaçant – posé sur les lèvres. Je tente de retrouver ma voix, m'étouffe une première fois, puis une deuxième, et, de la tête, incite Oz à développer son propos.

— Leo a décrété que vous passiez trop de temps au lycée (l'intéressé toussote), et qu'il fallait vous faire sortir. Nous irons ensemble, mais Sharon nous a donné un bon pour une boutique de fringue à ton attention, alors… Personne n'a spécialement envie de venir avec toi, donc on a décidé de tirer au sort celui qui t'accompagnera.  
>— Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord, bougonne Elliot. Jouez sans moi.<br>— Je me sens aimée, d'un coup…

Je lance un regard assassin au Nightray, suffisamment meurtrier pour le faire frémir, puis soupire :

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements féminins, de jupe, de robe ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
>— Et tu vas te balader comment à Réveil, cet après-midi ? En uniforme ?<br>— … Certes.  
>— Tu ne moisiras pas dans ce lycée toute ta vie, tu sais ?<p>

Leo finit de distribuer, intimant Elliot à jouer. Je reste là, à les regarder, silencieuse entre leurs cris interloqués ; ils jettent les cartes sur la table dans un ordre aléatoire, des rois muets, des dames aveugles, des piques sanctifiés sur le papier blanc. Le tas de Leo diminue rapidement, et il gagne la manche avec un petit sourire conscrit, sous les rires contrariés d'Oz et les rictus furieux d'Elliot ; il laisse le silence s'estomper, avant de lâcher avec douceur :

— Oz et Elliot, celui de vous qui perd l'y emmènera.  
>— Super ! commence à clamer Oz. Se disputer une femme, comme Edwin et Ellyar se disputent Mademoiselle Roselyn dans le tome 23 d'Holy Knight ! Enfin, de manière un peu moins tragique, vu que Ellyar finit par assassiner Rosel...<br>— PARDON ?

Oz fixe Elliot, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un sarcasme, un éclat de souvenir dans ses yeux légèrement grisés dans la lumière tamisée de la bibliothèque. Je toussote, gênée par la tension qui s'évade du Nightray, ses poings crispés posés sur la table, l'arcade sourcilière levée en signe de désaccord. Les cartes s'éparpillent comme des pantins désabusés. Leo se redresse, impassible, puis déclare avec un sourire :

— Ça fait un partout, balle au centre.  
>— QUOI ?<br>— Mais si, tu te souviens, Elliot…  
>— Le jour de notre rencontre ! s'exclame Oz. Tu m'avais spolié.<br>— Et tout le monde sait que le spoil est une faute impardonnable, renchérit Leo.  
>— Vous vous souvenez encore de ça ? Eh, mais attends une minute... Tu m'as spolié volontairement ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la suite, avec Acanthe dans mes pattes ! Alors c'est une concurrence déloyale !<br>— Peut-être, Elliot, sourit Oz.  
>— Nabot ! Crétin ! Imbécile ! Je vais te…<p>

Leo me jette un regard compatissant – j'abandonne l'idée de leur rappeler ma présence tandis qu'ils débattent de mon implication dans l'ignorance littéraire d'Elliot, avachie sur la chaise, les bras croisés. À demi-mot, ils décident de régler le problème à la bataille. Les cartes s'échangent, s'égosillent, protestent, hurlent, comme animées par les désirs de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Enfin, Oz abat sa dernière, un valet de cœur contre un sept de pique. Elliot l'injure lorsque le blond m'empoigne et me tire en dehors de la bibliothèque. Je jette un œil à Leo avant de sortir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait gérer Elliot. Il a l'habitude. Ils nous retrouveront à la voiture.

Et il m'entraine dans les couloirs, sous les voix mourantes des deux garçons.

**...**

Les rues sont presque désertes, silencieuses sou la menace du froid et de l'hiver naissant. Oz nous emmène vers un café tranquille avec une terrasse semi-fermée, isolée du vent par trois grandes vitres de verre et un parquet chauffé. Je commande quatre chocolats chauds tandis que Leo explique à un Elliot absolument enchanté le chemin de la fameuse boutique de vêtements. Nous finissons de boire, puis le Nightray me tire en dehors du café, sans un regard pour Oz :

— Sérieusement, quelle plaie.  
>— Ravie de voir que passer le reste de l'après midi avec moi te fait plaisir, je lâche, ulcérée par son comportement.<br>— Hum.

Je retiens la baffe qui me démange et m'applique à le suivre ; plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer au lycée. Je l'espère, tout du moins. La journée est maussade, la ville est maussade, Elliot est maussade. Autant tout abréger le plus rapidement possible. Il m'entraine dans l'une des rues principales, où les passants, plus nombreux, dévisagent mon uniforme avec un œil dédaigneux. D'accord. Une ou deux robes ne me tueront pas, au final.

Il gravit les quelques marches d'une boutique, pousse une épaisse porte en chêne puis s'écarte pour me laisser entrer, avec des gestes impatients. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la devanture ou les vitrines, pénètre dans le magasin. Elliot se courbe, derrière moi, comme pour se cacher. À l'intérieur, la lumière est tamisée, filtrée par une petite fenêtre et par des lampes à pétrole orangées. La pièce est lourde de parfum, douceâtre, masquant presque la sueur incrustée dans les étoffes.

Une femme, habillée d'une robe verte bouffante sur ses hanches épaisses, s'avance vers nous avec un sourire, tendant vers mon corps ses ongles vernis. Puis elle lève les yeux et demande à Elliot, d'un air entendu :

— Vous venez acheter un cadeau à votre petite amie ?  
>— Humf.<p>

Elle m'attire vers elle, me jauge rapidement du regard, soupire – sans doute en remarquant ma maigreur – puis me lâche avec politesse :

— Je vais chercher quelque chose qui pourrait vous convenir. Attendez-moi dans une cabine d'essayage. (Elle désigne un ensemble de tentures caché derrière des rayons d'étoffe. Elliot détourne les yeux.) Vous avez des préférences ?  
>— Du bleu, du violet foncé, du gris ou du noir. Des couleurs discrètes, en fait. Et quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop lourd à porter.<br>— Votre budget ?  
>— Trouvez-lui en trois, ça ne lui sera pas de trop, intervient Elliot.<p>

Je m'enfuis dans la cabine et me recroqueville contre un mur. Ne me parviennent plus, de l'autre pièce, que les talons de la femme, et sa voix parfois criardes, entrecoupée par les grognements d'Elliot. Aucun doute, j'allais longtemps entendre parler de cette journée. Finalement, elle revient, jette une pile d'étoffe sur la chaise, et m'intimide de les essayer, une à une. Quelque part, ma conscience me demande comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais je l'étouffe, et l'accepte, supportant avec un sourire ses mains sur ma taille.

Nous finissons par en sélectionner trois, deux violet sombre, une noire. J'enfile une des robes pourpres, mets mon uniforme dans un sac que « m'offre » la vendeuse, puis sort, regarde Elliot payer sans un mot, puis le laisse m'entrainer en dehors de la boutique. Une fois sur le seuil, il pousse un soupir de soulagement, me dévisage quelques secondes, puis lâche :

— Tu es plus belle comme ça.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en souriant, et le suit dans des venelles moins fréquentées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrête, fixe une nouvelle fois ma tenue, puis un point de l'autre côté de la rue.

— Il te manque quelque chose, encore. Attends-moi ici.

Il disparait dans une boutique à la devanture semi-effacée, mais que je parviens à décrypter comme un magasin d'accessoires ; je reste immobile dans la rue, bousculée par quelques corps anonymes ; perdue, en quelques secondes, dans son absence mordante, aussi amère que du citron. Je déteste la ville, ces édifices hermétiques à toute idée de fuite. Elliot ressort enfin, un poing serré, se glisse jusqu'à moi, puis accroche quelque chose dans mes cheveux, son visage proche du mien.

— Tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui est trop riche, je me suis dit que ça irait bien.

Je lève la main, et sens contre ma peau une barrette glacée. Une petite fleur de métal. Je souris, murmure un « Merci », et me détourne, les joues rouges, caressant les pétales qui semblaient s'envoler sous mes doigts.

**...**

— Oz, cet enfoiré !  
>— Tu ne voudrais pas élargir un peu ton vocabulaire ? Enfoiré, enfoiré, encore enfoiré… Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif. C'est lassant, à force.<br>— Grognasse…  
>— C'est déjà mieux, mais pas assez novateur. Je te donne des pistes pour Oz : Minus, nabot, avorton, rat d'égout, idiot, imbécile, débile, abruti, merdeux, salaud, enculé, petite pute… Quoique non, petite pute fasse trop sexuel… crétin, enflure, incapable, raclure, minable… ou misérable, ça revient au même… ordure éventuellement, si tu es énervé. Ou un très classique « connard ».<p>

— Et j'ai réussi à te rendre muet, en plus de ça. Non, vraiment, je vais noter la date d'aujourd'hui, elle est exceptionnelle. « 03 novembre. Elliot perd sa langue. Quel silence, enfin ! »

Son lit grince lorsqu'il se lève, puis qu'il se jette sur le rideau, l'ouvre d'un grand coup – j'ai tout juste le temps de rabattre la couette sur mes épaules – avant de se précipiter vers moi, s'égosillant, la main dressée en signe de menace :

— Comment est-ce que tu parles, encore ? Un minimum de tenue, tout de même ! Tu es supposée être mon valet, ne croit pas que tu peux utiliser un langage de… de roturière !  
>— Ah, parce « qu'enfoiré » appartient au vocabulaire de l'aristocratie ?<p>

Touché. Toujours allongée, j'esquive promptement sa baffe puis dégage une jambe de sous la couette et fauche son genou par l'arrière. Il bascule vers moi, essaie de se rattraper au lit, échoue, et s'écrase sur ma poitrine. Ma gorge se bloque quelques secondes, étouffée par l'absence sensitive soudaine de mes poumons ; l'impression – très agréable – qu'ils se nécrosent à une vitesse surhumaine ; j'avais oublié son poids, et la faiblesse encore si agaçante de mon corps. Je tente de me dégager, les seins douloureux.

Il se relève à moitié, ses deux mains plaquant mes poignets contre le lit, son visage furieux un peu trop proche du mien. Une veine palpite sous son grain de beauté. En un éclair, j'essaie de le renverser, mais sa poigne est trop forte. Il lève une nouvelle fois sa paume, puis semble se raviser. Son genou, posé entre mes deux jambes écartées, tire peu à peu la couverture vers le bas, laissant sur ma poitrine une douce sensation de coton…

— Tu vas sérieusement arrêter de…  
>— Bouge de là !<br>— Et écoute-moi quand je par…  
>— ELLIOT, BOUGE DE LA PUTAIN !<p>

Il prend conscience de sa position puis de mon épaule nue, de la naissance de mes seins découverte par la couverture, alors que je parviens enfin à l'envoyer plus loin. Il tombe sur le sol, reste prostré quelques secondes, puis se relève, la main frottant l'arrête de son nez :

— Tu es… tu es nue ?  
>— Je dors en sous-vêtements ! Imbécile !<p>

Je remonte la couette sous mon menton. Il détourne le regard, puis lâche un rire nerveux avant de s'approcher de nouveau, et de se pencher au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux balaient mon corps mince, dénué de fureur. J'ai au moins gagné ça.

— N'empêche, tu es si vulnérable comme ça, avec ta pudeur.  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu…<br>— Bonne nuit !

Et il disparait derrière le rideau, éteignant les lumières. Je ramène les deux oreillers sous mon crâne, écoute ses pas légers sur le sol nimbé de lune, puis le grincement de son lit. Alors que j'allais fermer les yeux, sa voix s'élance de nouveau, claire et joyeuse :

— La prochaine fois que je tu parleras comme ça, tu comprendras la signification du mot « baffe ».

Je laisse un rire s'échapper de ma main, la fleur d'argent bleue serrée au creux de ma paume.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Cloud Age Symphony

**Chapitre 8 – Cloud Age Symphony **

**Acanthe**

Une semaine plus tard, je suis retournée dans le souterrain avec Elliot et Mathieu. Les tunnels sont restés silencieux, simplement baignés dans une candeur innocente, couverts de poussière, exempts de toute vie. La menace, cette puissance étouffante, rien ne semblait avoir jamais existé. Nos recherches sur le symbole n'ont pas abouti, elles non plus. Peu, à peu, ils ont commencé à oublier ; je ne pouvais pas effacer le souvenir de mes crises, mais je me taisais, incapable de les contredire encore.

Mathieu nous surveille de loin, et nous transmet parfois quelques informations de Pandora. Des notes futiles sur des Chains dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom, des rapports d'inspection vains. Pour résumer : « Tout semble être sous contrôle, vous ne courrez aucun risque, mais continuez tout de même votre petite comédie. » Une hypocrisie qui me noie lentement dans un état semi-conscience, mais une belle hypocrisie. Je voudrais y croire.

Mes relations avec Elliot s'améliorent, deviennent simples, presque naturelles ; il s'attendrit peu à peu, rejetant la tragédie de sa renaissance inscrite dans chacun de ses muscles, et étudie d'autant plus pour rétablir la réputation de sa famille, faire oublier les « _Lâche !_ » qui se murmurent dans son dos. Mais ses cicatrices restent fragiles ; il ignore que j'écarte de lui tout ce qui pourrait le blesser davantage. Les reproches les plus vifs, les remarques les plus perverses. J'ai travaillé mon visage et mes gestes pour les empreindre d'un souffle assassin, devenant, en quelques semaines, la cible des haines ; je suis bien plus capable de le supporter qu'Elliot.

J'ai également dissuadé Maelys, et les trois fous qu'elle traine derrière elle, d'approcher Elliot. Ils me harcèlent davantage, m'insultent, tentent parfois de me bloquer et de me frapper lorsque je suis seule. J'ai appris à les éviter, à me réfugier dans des endroits toujours plus inaccessibles. Ils refusent encore mes mensonges ; non qu'ils aient une attirance impalpable pour la vérité, mais plutôt une hostilité tenace contre ma « famille ». Je suis devenue, non plus une source de mystère, sinon une Nightray à haïr. Un barrage contre leurs désirs. Un barrage à user, à fissurer, à rompre.

Et, lorsque leurs regards s'arrêtent sur moi, leurs lèvres se tordent dans un sourire malsain.

Malgré cela, la quiétude m'étouffe lentement, ou plutôt : elle me ressuscite dans la douleur. Les traces de la maladie qui m'a rongée si longtemps s'estompent. Je deviens une autre, une lycéenne normale, qui ne connait ni Chain ni Abysse. Certains soirs, après les cours, je me glisse dans la cour intérieure, déserte, puis m'assied sous un arbre, un cahier et une plume posés sur mes genoux ; le regard sans cesse attiré par le crépuscule naissant, les feuilles qui s'assombrissent. D'autres soirs, Elliot me traine à la bibliothèque et s'acharne pour me faire apprendre ces langues que je n'ai jamais étudiées. Étonnamment patient. Je suis bonne élève ; mes notes s'améliorent. Et je redécouvre peu à peu ce monde qui avait grandi sans moi.

Les dimanches, Elliot retourne parfois au manoir de sa famille ; je reste alors au lycée et m'installe clandestinement dans une salle isolée, ou sur l'un des sentiers de course bordés par les arbres, ou je m'abandonne sur un banc, presque avec faiblesse. Lorsqu'il demeure avec moi, Leo et Oz nous rendent visite, et nous déambulons dans les couloirs en riant, sous quelques regards noirs. Cela nous rendait heureux.

D'un commun accord, nous passons les vacances d'octobre au lycée, sous prétexte de révisions et de rattrapages. Officieusement, nous évitons les membres de Pandora, qui ne s'approchent que peu du bâtiment, en dehors des « gardes » parfois postés dans la cour extérieure. Nous n'avons pas oublié les évènements qui nous ont conduits ici, et la méfiance de l'organisation envers moi ; Elliot ne pourrait pas supporter que je sois emprisonnée une nouvelle fois, de me perdre encore.

Un jour, j'ai compris avec horreur que j'éprouvais la même chose à son égard.  
>La Volonté avait réussi à m'enchainer.<br>Mais, le plus souvent, je l'oubliais.

**…  
><strong>  
>En décembre, l'atmosphère s'appesantit. Maelys tolère de moins en moins le silence obstiné que j'oppose à ses cris, et essaie de me blesser, toujours flanquée du psychopathe, du fou, et de l'imbécile – je suis incapable de retenir leurs noms. Parfois, des éclats de folie transcendent sa conscience maitrisée, me forçant à l'éviter ; excentrique inoffensive, elle se transforme en enragée dangereuse.<p>

Elliot s'enferme au contraire dans un mutisme anonyme, seulement gangrené par la colère qu'il me crache souvent au visage. Ses paroles meurent sur le bout de ses lèvres. Mais il redevient celui que j'ai connu lorsqu'il s'abandonne dans la salle de musique, tissant de ses mains une mélodie trop rapide, endiablée, presque noire. Dans ces moments, je m'efforce d'oublier le reste.

Ce rêve anesthésique se terminera bientôt. Malgré cela, je m'accroche à cette esquisse de paix qui a grandi dans mon cœur.

**...  
><strong>  
>Le samedi, Elliot me réveille plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ouvre les paupières, reconnais son visage penché sur le mien, et retiens à temps la gifle qui naissait sur mes doigts. Malgré ces mois tranquilles, je n'ai pas perdu mon sommeil agité, ni mes instincts les plus primaires, seulement habituée à la teinte si particulière de la cloche. Je referme les yeux ; j'ai passé une partie de la nuit dehors, incapable de dormir. Il me secoue encore.<p>

— Bouge-toi.  
>— On est samedi, les cours commencent à neuf heures…<br>— Je voulais te montrer des partitions avant le petit déjeuner.  
>— L'heure de huit heures à neuf heures…<br>— Je les testerai.

Je me lève avec précaution, attrape mes vêtements dans mon armoire, m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, puis m'habille, tente d'arranger mes cheveux en pagaille, avant de ressortir. Elliot a posé une nuasse au bord de mon lit ; accoudé à la fenêtre, la silhouette étrangement noire dans la lueur des lampes au pétrole, il murmure avec douceur :

— Il va neiger.

Les nuages sont lourds et gris dans la nuit trop pâle, gonflés comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte. Il s'écarte, saisit ma main et m'amène vers mon lit ; je m'assois à côté de lui tandis qu'il remet ses feuilles en ordre, puis me les tend. Je parcoure les pages. Plusieurs minutes d'accords, au moins.

— Tu as fait ça quand ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'envoie un crayon à papier. Elliot m'a appris à lire les notes, pour les cours de musique. Je suis incapable d'écrire une partition correcte mais, curieusement, je me suis révélée plutôt douée pour repérer les variations de ton bancales… en prenant mon temps. Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Je souligne quelques accords étrange, réduit des espaces de silence pour équilibrer la rythmique… La cloche retentit une première fois. Je reste penchée sur les feuilles encore une quinzaine de minutes, quand sa voix interrompt soudain la concentration que je m'efforçais de maintenir sous mes veines palpitantes :

— On devra retourner au manoir la semaine prochaine. Pour les vacances.  
>— Je sais.<br>— Il y a l'anniversaire d'Oz, puis la fête du Nouvel An. Et, de mémoire, j'ai toujours composé quelque chose pour le premier janvier… Ils ne nous laisseront pas y échapper.  
>— Je SAIS, Elliot...<br>— M'énerve pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'en mourrais d'envie, non plus !

Sa voix tremble d'une appréhension retenue, qui souille jusqu'au cœur même de ses partitions ; je tente de stabiliser le rythme, mais je devine dans les notes qui se chevauchent puis s'écartent l'expression d'une colère inavouée. Esprit troublé, mélodie furieuse. Je souligne encore quelques passages, en annote deux, puis lui rends ses feuillets.

— Le thème de la troisième page, et du début de la quatrième, est trop rapide par rapport aux autres. Ça va déséquilibrer les gammes et les sonorités.  
>— Je sais que tu es nerveuse, n'essaie même pas de me le cacher. Pandora s'est tenue à l'écart depuis trop longtemps, l'organisation a sans doute fait des recherches sur toi et voudra t'interroger une nouvelle fois.<br>— La fin est trop nette, tu devrais être capable de l'estomper et de la rendre plus douce.  
>— Et puis, ces deux derniers mois ont été trop calmes, ça ne durera pas. J'ai abandonné l'idée de savoir pourquoi tu as un contrat avec deux Chains, pourquoi on t'a réellement arraché le cœur, mais nous ne sommes pas pour autant en sécurité. Je ne te connais <em>pas<em>, Acanthe.

Je tente de réprimer la nouvelle gifle qui crispe mes doigts et de ne pas lui retourner une réponse cinglante. Ma vie de lycéenne me convient, d'une certaine façon ; elle est moins déplaisante que les ombres qui m'attendent dehors, et leurs griffes noires, et leurs langues grouillantes de vers. Tout ça devra se terminer un jour… Mais pas aujourd'hui, par pitié !

— Et si tu veux la connaitre parfaitement dans une semaine, il va vraiment falloir que tu joues avec plus de patience que ces derniers temps. Si tu continues à…  
>— Tu voudrais bien cesser de faire comme si tout ce que je disais n'avait aucune importance ? Il faudra bien qu'on en parle, à la fin ! Tu penses que tu peux éternellement te claquemurer dans ton silence et dans tes sourires béats ?<p>

Touché. Ma main frappe sa joue. C'est la première fois. Elliot reste sonné, son visage fuyant le mien, ses doigts effleurant sa peau comme si elle avait été marquée au fer.

— Écoute-moi bien et arrête de débiter tes conneries, veux-tu ? Est-ce que tu penses au moins ce que tu dis ? Que tu ne me connais pas, alors que nous avons été ensemble dans l'Abysse, puis dans ce lycée, uniquement parce que je ne peux pas te dire mon _putain_ de passé ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait tout ça ? J'ai eu des parents qui m'aimaient, j'avais un contrat avec Hieratus et Seven, je suis morte il y a quatre-vingts années de manière stupide, il n'y a rien de plus à savoir. La Volonté est folle ! Elle s'est toujours pliée à ses désirs les plus obscurs, les plus incompréhensibles, et c'est pareil avec nous ! J'ai longtemps supporté que tu me condamnes pour ces évènements dont je ne suis pas responsable, mais maintenant, j'en ai assez, je n'en peux plus…

Il y a beaucoup plus à savoir, mais j'avais décidé de sceller mes lèvres lorsque j'avais été envoyée dans l'Abysse. Pour que mon histoire reste close sur les derniers mots de mon père, sur le cadavre de ma mère, et sur la petite fille qui n'aurait jamais dû naitre, mais avait pourtant grandi heureuse.

Acanthe Calaelen.  
>La noyer dans les reflets d'Acanthe Nightray.<p>

Elliot reste immobile, la main sur sa joue, comme s'il hésitait entre la colère et la tristesse. Réussir à le faire taire est un exploit. Je souris avec douceur, puis lâche sur le même ton :

— Si tu me cherches, je serai dehors, comme d'habitude.

Il ne me cherchera pas.

**…  
><strong>  
>À la fin du cours de mathématique, Elliot jette ses affaires dans son sac en une fraction de seconde et s'échappe de la salle de classe avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, essayant sans doute de s'enfuir au réfectoire. Nous avons toujours mangé ensemble, même après une dispute… Aurait-il, cette fois, peur d'être avec moi, peur de ce qu'il pourrait comprendre ou découvrir ? Ou craindrait-il de se perdre ?<p>

Je range mes cahiers avec une lenteur presque délibérée ; les autres élèves quittent la salle. Le professeur s'approche de moi, me félicite de mes progrès, monologue quelques minutes d'une voix monocorde. J'écoute avec patience, puis je lui adresse un sourire, un mot de remerciement, et me précipite dans les couloirs sans attendre ses derniers mots.

Alors que je cours vers le réfectoire, des troisièmes années entreprennent de me barrer le passage ; excédée, je défonce élégamment leurs visages pour qu'ils s'écartent. Je manque de m'étaler dans l'escalier et rejoins enfin les doubles portes, ouvertes. Elliot est assis au bout d'une table, caché derrière les sourires de lycéens impassibles. Soudain, mon œil capture une chevelure noire et trois démarches lascives ; avant que le Nightray ne les repère, je me précipite, retiens juste à temps le bras de Maelys, et leur crache en leur indiquant une table :

— Allez vous asseoir là-haut. Vous mangez avec moi.

Le fou et l'imbécile se raidissent, tandis que Maelys et le psychopathe les entrainent calmement à l'endroit désigné. Je saisis un plateau, attrape deux pommes et un morceau de pain, puis m'assois avec eux, en face de ma voisine de classe. Avec mon plus beau rictus de meurtrière sur mon visage. Mais cette fois, elle avance vers moi, tend ses mains vers ma joue…

Je la gifle. Quelques élèves tournent la tête vers nous, mais elle leur adresse un sourire candide.

— Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre que, si vous vous approchiez d'Elliot, vous risquez de passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas été assez claire ? Ou vous pensiez peut-être que vous pourriez l'aborder derrière mon dos ?

Le psychopathe se raidit légèrement, mais aucun ne nous prête attention. Deux coudes immobilisent mes bras dans un étau puis s'enfoncent dans mes côtes. L'imbécile et le fou, entre lesquels je suis assise, me serrent jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger, et que je m'étouffe, incapable de me débattre. Une douleur névralgique remonte le long de mon dos. Instinctivement, je mords ma lèvre jusqu'au sang… Les deux Chains s'agitent, rugissent, comme affolées par le goût métallique qui enfle dans ma gorge. Hieratus essaie de s'affranchir du langage pour se matérialiser, complètement paniquée, mais je l'en empêche. Pas ici.

_« ACANTHE LAISSE-MOI… »  
>Je ne suis pas en danger, ça va.<br>_  
>En temps normal, j'aurais pu me débarrasser d'eux. Mais, au milieu du réfectoire… Leurs coudes s'enfoncent un peu plus, déliant la douleur de nouveaux nerfs. Je ne respire plus qu'à peine, mais personne ne prête plus attention à nous. Je dégage mon bras droit, frappe le fou à l'épaule, qui relâche sa pression, réitère l'opération sur l'imbécile, avant de me lever. À peine un regard vers nous. Je lâche froidement :<p>

— Essaie encore une fois de me faire un coup pareil, et tes acolytes n'auront plus de quoi me blesser... Tu vas rester loin d'Elliot, tu m'entends ?  
>— Tu ne comprends pas, Acanthe, susurre-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Vous portez le nom des Nightray. Vous <em>êtes<em> des Nightray, le poison de la corruption et de la lâcheté. Crois-tu vraiment que quelque chose ait encore à voir avec la fameuse « résurrection » de ton maître ? Nous vous avons observés, et vous avez commis un crime : être vous sans répulsion, êtres infâmes et vils.  
>— Tu es folle ?<p>

_**« Ne la laisse pas te parler sur ce ton ! Aurais-tu oublié qui tu es ? »  
><strong>__« C'est une menace, Acanthe, mais je ne pense pas que… »  
><em>_**« Tu devrais l'éliminer, ma petite capucine. »**__  
>« Est-ce qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine ? Il suffirait de lui faire peur pour l'écarter. »<br>__**« Je veux voir la couleur de ses entrailles. Et les lui arracher centimètre par centimètre. »**__  
>« Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour exprimer tes pulsions sanguinaires. »<br>… VOS GUEULES. Laissez-moi gérer.  
><em>_**« Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop l'impression que tu gères. Tu as déjà essayé, tu ne lui fais plus peur. Un petit coup de cimeterre et les problèmes seraient réglés. »  
><strong>__Seven, sérieusement, retourne dormir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ce sont des problèmes humains, des problèmes d'affect, pas des ennemis que tu peux trancher en quelques coups.  
>« Elle commence aussi à me faire enrager. »<br>Je ne te demande pas ton opinion sur le sujet…  
>« N'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour te soutenir, Acanthe, pas tes ennemis. »<br>__**« Et cette fille me parait vraiment dangereuse. »  
><strong>__Je sais. Mais c'est une humaine décérébrée, rien de plus._

— Prends garde à toi, Acanthe. Nous te briserons, je te le promets.

Ils saisissent leurs plateaux et s'éloignent. Je laisse ma tête effleurer la table et reste là quelques minutes, repliée sur moi-même ; non pas pour que s'estompe la douleur qui enflamme mes côtes, mais surtout pour contenir la fureur. Palpitante au creux de moi-même, mais remplie d'incompréhension. Est-il seulement possible que Maelys soit une étudiante normale, et qu'une étudiante normale puisse avoir une telle haine pour les Nightray ? Car plus rien n'est logique dans son comportement, de ses paroles meurtrières aux trois boulets qu'elle traine, plus semblables à des machines qu'à des êtres humains.

L'esquisse de paix dessinée sur mon cœur se fendille peu à peu.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Elliot me relève de force – je dois m'appuyer à la table, encore étourdie, tandis que des élèves se tournent vers nous avec discrétion – et se plante face à moi, les mains posées sur les hanches en une caricature presque féminine, le regard furieux. Il nous a vus, sans doute entendus. Je soupire, presque théâtralement.

— J'ai l'habitude de régler mes problèmes seule. Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiété.

J'aurais dû répondre « Parce que je te protège. », si j'avais été sincère. Mais j'aurais avoué que sa santé passait avant la mienne, implicitement, que je ferais tout pour lui éviter de se blesser. Comme si quelque chose me pousse à m'interposer entre lui et le monde. Le monde est une menace. Une immense menace.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix, de toute manière. Tu es une irrécupérable et une incorrigible idiote. Tes problèmes ? Tu crois que ce sont toujours _tes_ problèmes ? Va-t'en, Acanthe. Tu es tellement naïve, tu m'exaspères tellement !

J'attrape une pomme, laisse le plateau sur la table et m'enfuis du réfectoire, les mains crispées dans les poches de ma veste. Juste me trouver une salle tranquille, pleurer comme une gamine, peut-être. Et pourtant, cette sensation qui me souffle le cœur : aujourd'hui, j'ai fui. J'ai fui le danger représenté par Maelys, j'ai fui les reproches d'Elliot.

Mes ongles, mes muscles, mes os, mes veines… tout est maculé de crasse.  
>Je ne suis qu'un « poison ».<br>Mais lui y est étranger.

**…  
><strong>  
>« J'ai tout étouffé trop longtemps. »<br>La pensée s'impose à ma conscience comme une certitude, refoulée trop longtemps sous de vagues simulies de sentiments, d'amour foutraque, de haines passagères, et soutenues par les voix approbatrices de mes Chains. Atomisée, mon esquisse de paix. Soufflée comme un vulgaire roseau.

Je suis revenue dans ce monde pour échapper à la Volonté. Pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais remettre la main sur mon corps, le plus parfait des corps dont elle puisse rêver. Je dois mourir définitivement, ou trouver un moyen de devenir immortelle, pour ne pas plonger dans l'Abysse. Rien que ça. Et je ne pourrais pas le faire en restant ici. Je ne peux rien faire dans ce lycée, en vérité. Tout ceci est bien plus important que Pandora, que les nobles, que les quatre duchés – que tout ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer.

Inconsciemment, je regarde l'horizon.  
>Accroupie sur la fenêtre d'une salle de classe anonyme qu'on n'avait pas fermé à clé.<br>Les mains agrippées à un minuscule rebord et les cheveux doucement entremêlés par le vent.

Je saisis quelques mèches brunes entre mes doigts, ignorante du vide frénétique qui pulse sous mes pieds. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu une conscience aussi aiguë de mon corps, de ses muscles fins, de ses os solides ?  
>Il n'est pas qu'une décharge de souffrance.<p>

Je pourrais simplement partir, me dissiper comme un reflet sous le soleil protecteur de midi. Mais il m'est impossible de laisser Elliot ainsi, vulnérable à une disparition qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

D'abord trouver un moyen de contourner le sceau – ce sera une affaire de jours – puis lui annoncer son départ, éviter ses cris furieux et ses larmes, et s'évanouir dans la nuit comme le personnage d'un drame théâtral.  
>Non, il ne pleurera pas. Il n'a jamais pleuré devant moi.<p>

La sensation que cette vie se terminerait comme n'importe quelle autre, qu'elle s'épanouirait à l'aube de ce qu'elle aurait pu être, de ce que _j'aurais_ pu être. Mais je n'ai été Acanthe Nightray qu'un bref instant, aussi léger et éphémère qu'un souffle. Acanthe Calaelen, c'est un nom plus dangereux. Plus tragique.

Enfouir mon visage dans les ruines des êtres qui me constituaient, et cracher sur leurs tombes.

**…  
><strong>  
>Leo redresse la tête, me murmure un léger sourire, puis ferme doucement la porte derrière lui et Elliot. Assise sur le lit, j'observe les derniers spasmes des chevrons, avant que le silence ne retombe sur mes épaules. Oz n'est pas venu ce dimanche. Ils m'ont laissée seule, Elliot, ulcéré, ne pouvant sans doute pas supporter ma présence toute la journée.<p>

Entre lui et Leo.

Si les convenances et l'époque avaient été différentes, sans doute seraient-ils amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ils sont juste deux êtres à l'affection avortée, morte-née, étouffé dans la perspective même de son existence. Dans un autre monde, ils auraient pu être ensemble de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit… Pas dans celui-ci. Quelque part, ils en ont conscience. Tant mieux, d'une certaine façon. Quelqu'un sera toujours là pour aimer Elliot. Et peut-être qu'il portera plus facilement mon départ.

En silence, je sors à mon tour de notre chambre, la verrouille, puis me dirige vers les sentiers de course, un poignard habilement dissimulé sous ma chemise encore trop grande. C'est l'endroit le plus discret pour tester le sceau de Raven, même si l'idée est risquée. Une fois couverte par les arbres, j'ordonne à Seven et à Hieratus de se préparer, puis ferme les yeux et tente de sonder les racines du pouvoir enfui en moi.

Je ne sens sa présence qu'une seconde trop tard. Il presse un chiffon contre mon nez, et mon cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge.


	11. Chapitre 9 - Radioactive

Pour prévenir, cette scène est violente, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle corresponde encore au rating 16+.  
>J'y suis vraiment allée à reculons pour l'écrire, c'était très pénible, j'ai même pensé à la changer plusieurs fois, à ne pas pousser les choses aussi loin... Mais c'était l'une des premières à faire partie de la trame, et je ne pouvons pas la supprimer sans fragiliser le déroulement de la suite, ni les changements psychologiques de Acanthe.<br>Du coup, si elle a été pénible à écrire, je pense qu'elle le sera encore plus à lire.  
>J'ai évité les descriptions physique trash, mais ça a sans doute accentué le côté horrible psychologique de la scène. Tout comme je ne garantis pas avoir réussi à adopter un ton juste, tout ceci étant très délicat à traiter. Bref, beaucoup d'excuses pour pas grand chose. La scène sera explicitée par la suite, donc si jamais quelqu'un ne se sent pas d'aller jusqu'au bout : il comprendra plus tard comment tout cela a fini.<br>Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 – Radioactive<span> **

**Acanthe**

Irréguliers les battements de mon cœur, déréglés comme une montre ancienne, désorganisés, incertains, accrochés aux aiguilles d'une horloge brulée… De longs doigts qui s'enfouissent à l'intérieur de moi, se lovent contre mes poumons avec douceur, immobiles ; lacérez ma peau, broyez ma cage thoracique, exposez au monde ces organes qu'on a voulu m'arracher si souvent…

Impression contenue de non-existence : je **suis**, enfin je crois, mais qu'est-ce-qu'exister, qu'est-ce-qu'être-ici-et-pas-ailleurs ; des questions qui ne mènent à rien sinon à une mer d'hématomes béante / couturée de plaies / cachée derrière des concepts, le temps, la témérité, l'homme. Sentir en moi le désir de l'enracinement, me poser là fermer les yeux courber la tête et vivre dans le plus obscur des bleus, ballottée par des vagues amères… Tremblante sur un rocher peut-être, calme, allongée dans un espace sans réalité…

_Tes yeux sont déjà fermés, Acanthe.  
><em>  
>Ah oui, mes paupières, mon corps, cet amas de muscles immondes, tendons disséqués, os claquants sous le soleil aveugle, peau écorchée, articulations à nu, tout ça je l'ai abandonné dans l'expression de la plus pure quiétude. Alors qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on ne me fasse plus rien ressentir, sinon tout ce qui pulse en moi, je veux dire mon vrai moi ; l'abomination mé-di-ca-men-tée étouffée dans un râle comme une esquisse humaine.<p>

_As-tu oublié la peur et la douleur de la chair ?  
><em> _**  
><strong>_Non, je ne l'oublie pas, mais elle est si éphémère… Je-ne-veux-pas-la-sentir je-ne-veux-pas-reconnaitre-sa-présence ; tout ce qui croit autour de moi, le vertige imprégnant ma peau, les bouquets de nerfs grandissant le long de mes mains comme des mauvaises herbes, ce sont des illusions inscrites dans la souffrance. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, et si tu me laissais un peu m'abandonner à…

_Ce corps est le tien, alors pourquoi ?  
><em>  
>Pourquoi toujours pourquoi, arrête de chercher une explication ; tourne entre tes doigts le pain de la raison et jette-le sur le sol, piétine-le de ton pied fin et nu, écrase la farine et le seigle sur ta peau. Danse sur le corps d'un albinos, meus-toi comme une ballerine sur la terre asphyxiée, et libère de ta main les cendres d'une pure folie.<p>

_Cesse de divaguer, Acanthe.  
><em>Je ne divague pas, je  
><em>Tu es droguée, Acanthe.<br>_Je ne suis pas droguée, je  
><em>Ouvre les yeux, Acanthe.<br>_Non  
><em>Ouvre les yeux, Acanthe.<br>_NON

Cligner cependant des paupières, et embrasser les sentiments que je pensais – voulais ! – perdus ; ouvrir mon regard sur trois visages émaciés, un mur de pierres sombres, la lueur tamisée de lampes ; entendre un son unique, un rire sec névrosé de cauchemars ; deviner une odeur renfermée, effluve timide d'années empoisonnées ; gouter sur ma langue la sensation de l'amertume et du métal ; sentir le monstre se précipiter sur mon épaule, planter ses griffes noires dans la chair tendre, plus dangereux que l'Abysse encore.

_Ressens, Acanthe.  
><em>Non  
><em>Ressens, Acanthe.<br>_Non  
><em>Ressens, Acanthe.<br>_NON

Pourtant mes sensations, ma conscience du monde externe, tout revient peu à peu, fracas bordélique ou résonnance distordue, indescriptible. Brouillé. Prenez une barre dorée et frappez mon visage, meurtrissez, meurtrissez encore mes chairs, ce sont des convictions qui m'étouffent ; et dans des pulsations presque douloureuses, je perçois le vertige qui m'entrave quelque part.

Air lourd, pesant comme une épitaphe  
>Peau nue écorchée contre la pierre froide<br>Entravée immobile poignets et cheville liés  
>Épaules tirées presque disloquées<br>Chaines de fer, chaines d'acier  
>Ongles qui m'écorchent<br>Ongles qui me déchirent

Une douleur pareille à un corbeau qui s'envole, tandis que l'impression d'être prisonnière, confuse, me transperce de nouveau comme une dague ; saisis par des remous de conscience, mes sens s'enfoncent dans l'obscurité, une cymbale immense qui tambourine au milieu de flocons noirs.

Claquent le fer et l'argent sur la pierre meuble, tremblent mes muscles atrophiés, fonde l'acide sur ma peau, tandis que je panique lentement, perdue entre mes souvenirs et la réalité. L'Abysse. Est-il vraiment le pire des mondes ?

_Maintenant, lève ton visage et observe-les.  
><em>  
>Curieusement j'obéis, rencontre trois figures déformées par l'ennui. Le blond se retourne vers moi, mains spasmatiques, agitées d'ombres, sa lèvre inférieure claquant avec mollesse sur sa mâchoire :<p>

— Tu es réveillée.

Un constat simple, et la peur qui tord mes entrailles comme une anguille. Mes muscles se crispent, tandis qu'un ongle parcourt mon bras dénudé avec lenteur, vient souligner les contours de mes chairs minces, puis écorcher ma peau ; implosion du frisson qui comprime mes veines, du cri qui meurt dans ma gorge. Encore embrouillée par la drogue, je ferme les yeux, oppressée par des images étranges, tacites, flouées.  
><em><br>Ressens la peur et défends-toi.  
><em>  
>Être faible une nouvelle fois, m'abandonner à la domination la plus primaire, aux six mains qui se posent sur moi, me touchent, me frappent, au visage, aux bras, aux seins ; puis broient mes jambes, mes cuisses tendues, fendillent ma peau délicate, et leurs rires, et leurs murmures, porteurs, non de haine mais d'indifférence…<p>

« Nous te briserons, je te le promets. »

Prisonnière, des ciseaux pointés sur mon visage, perforant ma peau ; les chaines qui claquent autour de moi, blessent mes poignets, portent jusque dans mes entrailles des coups rageurs ; isolée dans une mer de figures, d'autres, perdue, corps attaché, corps profané, épitaphe agonisante…

Rassembler mes pensées. Réfléchir de manière claire. Réfléchir simplement. Je repousse les images, les murmures, les voix, leurs suppliques et plaintes.

Le sang perle sur ma peau.  
>Je pourrais utiliser mes Chains.<br>Le sang hurle sur ma peau.  
>Comment s'appellent-elles déjà ?<br>Je crie. Je crie mais leurs noms ne me reviennent pas.

Peu à peu, j'abandonne.

Peut-être que…  
>S'ils croient que je suis brisée, ils nous laisseront tranquilles. Ils laisseront Elliot tranquille. S'ils voient mon corps maculé de rouge… Alors oui, rester impuissante, mais l'être consciemment, ne pas répliquer, ne pas les tuer comme je le pourrais, et supporter en silence le fracas aveugle de leurs coups, fière, divine. Puis Elliot, comme une image persistante, incrustée dans mon esprit comme un parfum, sentir ses muscles tendus…<p>

Je n'abandonne pas. J'attends.

_Non, défends-toi.  
><em>Pourquoi ?

Vague frustration qui parcourt mes veines comme un fer rouge, puis s'estompe ; je continue à me glisser vers l'obscurité, laissant les coups s'imprimer sur ma peau ; mon corps supportera toute cette douleur. Je suis forte. Je peux rester humaine, ne pas les blesser. Je suis forte. Je peux contenir ça, me relever et me soigner sans anéantir ce qui me constitue, ma fierté, mon orgueil. La voix hurle toujours, mais je l'ignore, blottie sur moi-même, perdue dans des miroirs efflanqués, ouverts sur le reflet de ma silhouette trop mince. Puis, insidieuse, la surprise passe mes barrages et se glisse jusqu'au cœur de mon être :

_Acanthe, regarde…  
><em>J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux.

Et je comprends qu'ils sont nus, et que je suis nue aussi.

L'illusion éclate.  
>Mes muscles se crispent, tandis qu'un cri s'échappe de ma gorge, se fracasse contre la pierre froide ; deux mains écartent les cuisses, plus lourdes que du plomb. Et leurs figures sans haine, leurs doigts qui ne tremblent pas, leurs expressions vides… Hurlez, riez, pleurez, dites quelque chose, ressentez ! Ne fixez pas ma peau striée de pétales bleus et rouges, ne regardez pas mes seins sans désir… Sont-ils encore humains, ces trois visages impartiaux, ou simplement indifférents face aux crimes les plus inavouables ?<p>

Ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez…  
>Trois doigts me déchirent de l'intérieur.<br>Ressortent tachés de mon sang.  
>Je me crispe de douleur, brisée par un sanglot.<br>Une Chain. Invoquer une chaine.  
>Le nom s'étrangle dans ma gorge.<p>

_DEFENDS-TOI.  
>DEFENDS-TOI MAINTENANT, ACANTHE.<em>

Le nom m'échappe encore une fois, remplacé par un autre, bien plus tragique.

Viol.

Moi, fille née pour dominer les cieux et faire trembler la terre, allais être violée.  
>Moi, traitée et purifiée bien avant ma naissance pour devenir aussi indomptable que la plaine sauvage, serait maitrisée par trois hommes.<br>Moi, fille élevée dans la puissance, serais brulée par l'impuissance la plus affable.  
>Réduite ainsi à un corps manipulable, privée de volonté, objet inanimée, inhumaine.<p>

Le blond s'approche de moi, son intimité dressée dans sa main.  
>Viol.<br>Violée.  
>Femme violée.<br>Il s'accroupit entre mes cuisses.

_Tu n'y parviendras pas.  
><em>…  
><em>Ils vont te casser, te briser et te jeter comme une poupée.<br>_…  
><em>Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule. Tu es impuissante.<br>_TAIS-TOI  
><em>Aussi fragile qu'un enfant.<br>_TAIS-TOI  
><em>C'est comme cela que tu veux vivre, Acanthe ? Comme une faible ?<br>_…  
><em>Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider, moi.<br>_  
>Une force ancestrale se heurte à ma conscience, bouscule, noie dans les limbes mes dernières lueurs de raison. Les tuer. Les pulvériser, les réduire en ruines invisibles. Concentrer ce qu'il me reste de volonté, mobiliser le sang qui s'échappe de mon corps, oublier que je suis blessée, que je ne suis qu'une bête traquée.<p>

Et, alors qu'il allait me pénétrer, un nom me parvient enfin.  
>Plus ancien que les premiers hommes.<br>Je le hurle à m'en déchirer les poumons :

— Schimmelreiter !

Et tout s'embrase autour de moi.


	12. Chapitre 10 - L'Ombilic des limbes

**Chapitre 10 – L'Ombilic des limbes**

**Elliot**

J'ai commencé à le ressentir alors que le soleil fermait lentement ses immenses paupières mordorées. Une pulsation différente, aussi fugace qu'une aile de colibri. Je l'ai écartée, envahi par la musique, le métal sous mes doigts, les résonnances du piano, et la douce voix de Leo qui chantonnait, épousant d'un léger _mezzo-soprano_ les formes de la mélodie. Il se dégageait de sa peau une sensation diffuse, amère mais sincère, qui m'absorbait tout entier dans la contemplation de lui. Je sentais son corps sans le voir.

Encore aujourd'hui, nos relations s'enhardissent de cette fascination tacite, inavouée. Nous nous épongeons chacun dans le vertige de l'autre, incapable de nous définir comme être unique chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble.

Agaçant.

Leo s'étire, fait craquer ses doigts, puis se lève avec prestance, et tapote la surface polie du piano. Il allume machinalement une lampe à pétrole, le regard tourné vers le crépuscule, puis me murmure qu'il devrait rentrer. Je ne l'écoute pas, crispé sur le tabouret, les ongles enfoncés dans le velours ; la pulsation transperce mon cœur une seconde fois, plus intense, presque physique, insupportable, me laissant vulnérable, à moitié affalé sur Leo, qui avait glissé ses mains dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Son nom embrase ma gorge comme une supplique, se pose sur mes lèvres tremblantes. Acanthe. Et une sensation de danger qui appesantit l'air.

Je calme les frissons qui tiraillent ma peau, secoue la tête puis me lève à mon tour.

— Juste un vertige. Tu devrais aller saluer Acanthe avant de partir.

Il acquiesce et éteint la lampe, se déplaçant avec souplesse dans la semi-obscurité, son corps affiné par l'uniforme de Pandora. Je le suis en silence, agacé par ma propre angoisse, alors qu'une troisième plainte germe dans ma poitrine. Je revois, quelques secondes, ces nuits cauchemardesques où je m'inquiétais pour elle, ces disputes quotidiennes qui ne la tiraient pas de son indolence cotonneuse. En vérité, j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de chercher à savoir _ce qu'elle est_, occupé à lui enseigner l'idée de bonheur. Elle y avait gouté du bout des lèvres avant de se reculer, comme effrayée par la présence d'un monde qu'elle aurait pensé ne jamais rencontrer.

Tout ceci est absurde. Lorsque je pousserai la porte, elle sera assise et gribouillera des lignes une main posée sur son front, comme à son habitude ; traçant de sa plume habile l'esquisse de quelque devoir, penchée en avant, le dos courbé, les muscles tendus, encore alerte aux sons qui l'entourent. Elle lèvera les yeux vers moi et étirera ses lèvres de son sourire soulagé. Comme chaque dimanche.

Oui, elle sera sauve, lovée dans le cocon protecteur de notre chambre.  
>Alors pourquoi mes pas sont-ils si lourds ?<p>

Les couloirs sont déserts, comme souvent à cette heure. Bien vite, Leo arrive devant la porte, me regarde avec une petite hésitation puis la pousse ; il a conscience de mon trouble, sans doute, de la quatrième pulsation qui s'égrène au creux de mes muscles. Je me faufile à sa suite dans la chambre, la respiration un peu rapide, et m'arrête au seuil de la pièce, la main posée sur son épaule.

Le bureau est vide, insolemment nimbé par une lune naissante.  
>Et son absence, mordante comme un poignard.<p>

— Elle est sans doute sortie, Elliot.  
>— Jamais à cette heure…<p>

Je reste immobile un moment, les pulsations serrant une nouvelle fois mes côtes, de plus en plus distinctives, insistantes comme un appel à l'aide ; sans que je ne puisse en saisir ni l'essence ni la source. Puis je tire Leo hors de la chambre, avant de la verrouiller et de retourner dans le couloir, indécis. Je connais les habitudes d'Acanthe : elle s'y accroche toujours comme à une horloge mutinée, trop fragile pour pouvoir affronter les imprévus. Et je sens la puissance de ses deux Chains écraser l'air autour de moi, se poser sur les muscles de mes bras, oppressante.

— Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devrait partir. Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Ici, il n'est rien, ni Leo Baskerville, ni Leo Nightray, simplement un étranger, et n'aura comme seule excuse, si quelqu'un l'aperçoit en dehors des couloirs, que son uniforme de Pandora. Pourtant, il reste devant moi, sans bouger, conscient de la situation, ses talons plantés dans le sol.

Je devrais aussi lui dire de retourner au manoir. Mais Acanthe, et le sourire qu'elle avait timidement retrouvé au fil des mois… Si elle le perdait une nouvelle fois, pourrait-elle de nouveau le graver sur ses lèvres un jour ?

— Il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel, je réponds simplement.  
>— Et tu sais que ça la concerne ?<br>— Aide-moi à la chercher.

Il observe mon visage quelques secondes, puis lâche :

— Je pense que vous vous êtes liés dans l'Abysse. Ton frère adoptif nous avait dit qu'elle avait pu sentir lorsque tu étais en difficulté. C'est sans doute la même chose pour toi. Tu ressens quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Concentre-toi sur la sensation. Dis-moi d'où elle provient.

Je m'ouvre aux pulsations qui croissent le long de mes nerfs. Peu à peu, elles semblent s'affirmer, acquérir une substance supplémentaire, devenir plus pressantes. Le monde divague autour de moi, scindé par des ondes asymphoniques, qui s'accumulent sous mes pieds, insistantes. Un appel à l'aide. Un appel à l'aide inconscient et désespéré. Je me ressaisis, repousse la frayeur absurde qui tétanise mes muscles, puis fait glisser la clé de la chambre dans ma main et ouvre une nouvelle fois la serrure.

— Elle est presque juste en dessous de nous.  
>— Dans une salle au rez-de-chaussée ?<br>— Je pensais davantage au sous-sol.

Il acquiesce sans demander de précision. Il se souvient sans doute de notre première rencontre avec Oz et les Baskerville, de ce souterrain sombre qui nous avait alors paru si étrange, et de cette confrontation qui nous avait changés, insidieusement. Qui avait donné à notre vie ce sens si tragique, si fragile aussi, jusqu'à ce que ma mort l'achève brutalement.

Ce même souterrain où Acanthe s'était évanouie plusieurs heures…

Je pénètre dans l'obscurité de la chambre, attrape une lampe à pétrole que j'allume et règle à son minimum, puis rejoins Leo, la verrouillant de nouveau. Il passe devant moi, comme pour me protéger. Je le suis avec un goût amer au fond de la gorge : se dépêcher, se dépêcher, c'est la seule idée qui m'imprègne, chaque seconde plus pressante, plus oppressante… Et revoir le visage d'Acanthe, ses yeux accusateurs tendus vers moi, et son corps qui se décompose, sa peau qui fond le long de ses os, un ver entre ses lèvres nues, écartelées…

Puis un cri de rage glisse ses ongles contre mon cœur.  
>Avec cette impression terrible que tout est déjà terminé.<p>

Je m'appuie au mur pour ne pas flancher. Non. Je peux arriver à temps. Je peux être là pour elle comme elle l'a été pour moi. Leo tourne la tête vers moi ; pour toute réponse, je m'élance vers lui, lui agrippe le bras et l'entraine dans le couloir. Une fois devant le chandelier, je lui tends la lampe et dévoile le passage, mu par des réflexes que je pensais enfouis. Puis me perds sans hésitation dans ces ténèbres pulsantes, obsédé par une seule idée : elle, elle, elle, elle, elle…

Quelque chose me hurle que j'ai trop tardé.  
>Je l'ignore encore.<br>Acanthe, juste Acanthe.

Peu à peu, cependant, je prends conscience de l'obscurité grandissante autour de moi ; tout ici semble plus oppressant que mes souvenirs, comme si chaque pierre avait gravé dans ses fondations les racines d'un tragique indicible. La lumière paraît plus faible de minute en minute. Des monstres pulsent dans les ténèbres, griffes érodant les roches et les murs. Nos pas soulèvent la poussière, sans que nous ne puissions distinguer des empreintes sur le sol. Quelque chose est étrange, mais je l'ignore, obsédé par l'idée d'Acanthe, son visage, son odeur, jusqu'à ce que Leo me tire la manche et me force à m'arrêter. Jusqu'alors resté silencieux.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici.

J'allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'une pulsation, plus forte que toutes les autres, me retient. Je murmure d'un ton blessé :

— Avançons encore quelques mètres.

Et c'est ce que nous faisons ; toujours aucune trace d'une quelconque présence humaine, une tache de sang, une voix, des leurs, des empreintes… J'allais renoncer lorsque Leo saisit de nouveau ma manche. L'odeur me parvient au même moment : âcre et écœurante, corps éventrés, chair brûlée. Instinctivement, je serre la petite pierre gravée que je garde au fond de ma poche, et me force à avancer plus lentement, malgré mon envie de courir, de la retrouver, de la prendre dans mes bras, de caresser ses cheveux… Leo me chuchote lui aussi un « Sois prudent » mais reste derrière moi, une main posée sur mon épaule.

L'odeur s'intensifie près d'une porte en bois verni, érodée, cachée dans un renfoncement, sans poignée. Je la pousse.

Acanthe est là, assise contre un mur, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et de sa chemise noire, tremblante, dégoulinante de sang, les jambes striées jusqu'aux genoux de brûlures ouvertes, tout comme ses poignets. La peau nue de ses bras s'efface sous des hématomes bleuâtres, presque semblables à des fleurs, et les pointes brûlées de ses cheveux s'emmêlent sur ses épaules. D'une main, elle caresse un squelette calciné. Je m'élance vers elle lorsqu'elle lève la tête ; mais Leo me repousse brutalement.

Ses pupilles sont ocre.

Une étincelle de feu fuse vers Leo. La lanterne toujours dans sa main droite, il tend la gauche et commence à murmurer le nom de sa Chain. Je plaque ma paume contre sa bouche, me collant à son dos, et de mes doigts libres, serre la pierre au fond de ma poche, entaille ma peau sur ses arêtes coupantes, et laisse tomber une goutte de sang dessus pour sceller les pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

L'étincelle s'estompe à quelques centimètres de nous. Les pupilles d'Acanthe retrouvent leur couleur habituelle, mais elle reste immobile, toujours tremblante, le visage souillé de larmes, respirant comme une noyée. La fureur se déverse comme un poison dans mes veines. Trois cadavres calcifiés sur le sol, et elle, en pleurs au milieu d'eux, blessée. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau, pousse Leo et viens m'accroupir à côté d'elle, effleurant de mes doigts ses joues pâles.

— Acanthe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un long silence, puis elle écarte ses jambes pour dévoiler ses cuisses tachées de sang.

**…  
><strong>  
>Défoncer la gueule au premier abruti qui me fera une remarque. Y compris Leo, s'il s'y met. Je ne demande que cela, qu'on me trouve une raison, puisque je suis trop faible pour en trouver une moi-même. Que je puisse enfin frapper quelque chose, éclater mes poings, épancher mon esprit et tout oublier en soignant mes écorchures.<p>

Elle est là, immobile, allongée sous la couverture, blafarde, ses paupières agitées de petits spasmes, sa tête posée sur ses mains repliées, ses cheveux masquant l'oreiller d'un linceul de pétales devenus noirs sous l'incandescence lunaire.  
>Acanthe avait crié lorsque je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour la porter. Non de douleur, mais de peur. Elle avait hurlé, mais sans se débattre, comme si son corps était une extension factice et nécrosée d'elle-même. Qu'elle se fichait de tout. Nous veillons sur elle, mais veillons-nous sur plus qu'une enveloppe désormais inerte ?<p>

Le battant de la porte commence à craquer sous mes coups. Je le frappe sans penser, animé par une fureur sourde, aveugle, haineuse. Acanthe. N'avoir pas pu la protéger. Être arrivé trop tard, devoir contempler son corps moucheté de sang et d'hématomes, immobile, le cœur posé sur mes lèvres.

Et pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi, du dégout.  
>En voyant ses pupilles ocre, j'avais juste voulu vomir.<br>Terrifié, renversé par une puissance ancestrale qui n'aurait jamais dû connaitre ce monde.

J'avais voulu croire qu'elle pouvait n'être qu'une adolescente plus ou moins normale. J'avais voulu l'aimer simplement, malgré ses deux Chains, malgré les ombres qu'elle tire derrière elle, comme une traine de mariée. Mais cette scène horrifique, les corps brulés, le cadavre qu'elle caressait de ses doigts fins, je ne peux les imputer à ses seuls monstres. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux en elle. Une volonté obscure, sous ses paupières diaphanes et son air innocent. Quelque chose qui l'avait poussée à tuer.

Quelque chose qui l'éloignera de moi, inexorablement.

Une paume frôle la mienne, la retire de la porte. Je me laisse faire. Leo prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, et me chuchote :

— Ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne peux plus rien changer, à présent.

Il s'approche du lit, ses pas effleurant les éclats de lune lovés sur le sol, silencieux, plus calme que le Leo que je connaissais, et s'immobilise près d'Acanthe. Le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi n'existe plus. Écrasé, brisé, broyé dans les dernières plaintes de mes frères et de ma sœur. Les Nightray, ma famille… nous ne sommes plus qu'une ombre. Acanthe m'a protégé trop longtemps. Maintenant, tout peut m'atteindre. L'écume qui envahit ma gorge, le sable noir à perte de vue – la vérité a une saveur amère.

— Pauvre fille…

Leo s'est de nouveau approché de moi, ponctuant son murmure d'une voix compatissante. Il regarde le lit quelques secondes, puis reprend, un peu plus bas :

— Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur elle ? Qui est-elle ? Combien a-t-elle de Chains exactement ?  
>— … Quoi ?<br>— Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'Hieratus, et qu'elle possède plusieurs contrats, même si j'ignore comment elle a pu les passer. Je l'ai remarqué à Sablier, lorsque je suis allé voir en personne l'endroit où vous avez combattu. Pour se débarrasser de la Chain ennemie, Acanthe a envoyé Hieratus repérer et tuer son contractant, et ça, nous l'avons compris avec les marques de morsure. Mais les traces de combat démontrent aussi la présence de deux Chains sur la place, et elle ne t'aurait pas laissé évanoui sans protection… Il y avait une Chain qui te protégeait, et une autre qui traquait le contractant.  
>« À Sablier, personne n'a vu de feu, et il n'y avait pas trace d'un incendie. Mais tout à l'heure, les corps ont été carbonisés, et l'origine n'était pas naturelle : les murs ont été épargnés par les flammes, tout comme Acanthe. Et tu as senti le pouvoir, comme moi ; il est très différent des autres, plus puissant, plus "ancestral". Ce n'est pas la même Chain qui a infligé ces blessures que celles de Sablier.<br>"Alors, je te le redemande. Combien a-t-elle de Chains ? Qui est-elle ?  
>— Je…<p>

Finalement, je ne sais rien d'elle. Le constat me glace, froid comme une lame de poignard qui se poserait sur ma gorge. Le symbole, Hieratus, Seven, c'est à peu près tout ce que je pourrais en dire ; le reste n'est que des suppositions, des intuitions déduites de son visage fermé ou d'une once de sourire. Avait-elle…

— La seule chose que je sais, c'est que sa deuxième Chain s'appelle Seven.

Non, j'ai encore faux. Acanthe, je la connais. Je connais ses sourires tristes lorsqu'elle repense à son passé, mais l'éclat joyeux qui hurle dans ses yeux quand elle reparle de sa mère, je connais sa manière acharnée de travailler, le dos tendu et les doigts pliés, je connais sa fureur, sa folie réprimée, sa gentillesse masquée, son humour cynique et sa sensibilité exubérante.

— … Et qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle ne nous fera pas de mal. Ni à moi, ni aux familles ducales. À bien des égards, elle est juste une adolescente.

Leo soupire, plantant son regard dans les siens – les lumières dorées de ses yeux…

— Tu n'as pas compris la situation. L'affaire ne se limite pas aux seules familles ducales, elle est aussi sous la charge de Pandora. Ce n'est pas leur sureté qui est en jeu ; c'est l'Abysse, encore l'Abysse. Nous ne vous avons pas envoyé ici parce que tu devais poursuivre tes études et que tu avais besoin d'un garde du corps puissant ; nous ne savons même pas encore si la Volonté en a réellement après toi. Nous voulions surtout maintenir Acanthe dans une autre prison, parce que nous pensions qu'elle était capable de s'échapper de celle de Pandora. Raven peut bien contenir le pouvoir d'une Chain, mais combien de temps pourrait-il tenir face à la pression continue de deux Chains puissantes ? Nous vous avons enfermé dans un milieu presque enfantin pour que tu réveilles en elle des sentiments qu'elle ne peut désormais abandonner, et qui la poussent à rester ici, avec toi.  
>« Mais la situation devient de plus en plus préoccupante. Nous n'avons trouvé que peu d'informations ; quelques occurrences mythiques sur une Chain ressemblant à Hieratus, et c'est à peu près tout. Le symbole que Mathieu nous a envoyé réfère à une religion qui se pratiquait aux Premiers Âges, et éteinte depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Et les maisons ducales s'impatientent, demandent à ce que l'on l'emprisonne, la plongions dans le coma et l'examinions. Ils ont peur des conséquences de sa présence ici : si la Volonté la veut vraiment comme corps, ils pensent qu'elle peut provoquer des catastrophes sans précédent. Et ils sont parfaitement conscients que nous ne pouvons pas la tuer, parce que cela reviendrait justement à envoyer les vœux de la Volonté : elle pourrait sans doute ressusciter Acanthe au cœur de l'Abysse une seconde fois…<br>« La maison Rainsworth, plus particulièrement, essaie de faire pression sur nous pour que nous la capturions, et commence à s'impatienter. La maison Barma ne s'est pas prononcée, mais je crains qu'elle ne s'allie avec les Rainsworth. Gilbert te soutient encore, tout comme les Vessalius, pour le moment. Cependant, si la situation s'éternise, nous irons droit au conflit armé. Ils en ont conscience, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne songent réellement à emprisonner Acanthe… Et Pandora ne peut rien faire, puisque nous comptons trop de membres des maisons ducales dans nos rangs pour agir dans leur dos.

De mémoire, Leo n'a jamais parlé si longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais dû me dire ces informations, sans doute. Mais j'ai été si idiot, de croire qu'on nous accordait un moment de paix sans arrière-pensée… Acanthe, réduite à un cobaye, sujet d'expérience indolent… Je ne veux pas provoquer ça. Je ne veux pas la voir asservie. Je ne veux pas…

Peu importe qui elle est.

Je laisse flotter un long silence, incapable de m'ôter de l'esprit ses pupilles ocre, puis demande avec douceur :

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?  
>— Parce que tu l'aimes.<p>

Maudite soit sa perspicacité. Je me tourne vers elle, son corps mince blotti sur les draps, ses paupières éparpillées, spasmatiques, ses tremblements, ses cheveux rebelles. Il précise en chuchotant :

— Elle n'est pas en état de prendre une décision elle-même. Tu dois le faire pour elle, en toute connaissance de cause. Parce que tu es sans doute son unique allié dans ce monde.

Je ne peux pas l'aider sans savoir qui elle est, et elle ne peut plus rester ici, dans ce lycée, malade. Violée… Il lui faudrait un médecin, du repos, de la confiance. Les seules choses que je ne peux pas lui offrir. Malgré la puissance de ma famille, malgré la renommée de mon nom, malgré ma fierté, je ne peux rien lui offrir, en vérité.

— Et pour les trois enfoirés qui…  
>— Je vais faire disparaitre les corps. Personne ne les trouvera.<br>— Comment tu…  
>— On a des agents de Pandora, ici.<p>

Puis la seule décision possible s'est imposée à moi, évidente.

— Je vais la ramener au manoir, dès demain matin. Arrange-toi pour me mander une calèche, et pour qu'un médecin soit près là-haut. S'il te plait. Je reste avec elle cette nuit.

Il acquiesce, puis s'excuse et sort de la pièce, sans doute pour se préparer. Je m'approche du lit et m'assieds sur les draps, en prenant bien garde à ne pas l'effleurer : elle doit sans doute garder sur sa peau un souvenir amer du viol. Je voudrais lui apprendre à m'aimer, mais pourrait-elle le supporter, maintenant ?

Si quelqu'un tente de l'emprisonner une nouvelle fois, je la libérerai.  
>C'est le seul serment que je puisse faire, face à la lune : je la libérerai.<p> 


	13. Chapitre 11 - Marcher jusqu'à demain

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard non prévu de ce chapitre : j'ai eu pas mal de travail, pas mal de soucis personnels aussi, donc j'ai préféré travailler un peu plus longtemps dessus que de le bâcler et d'empiéter sur mes déjà pas assez nombreuses heures de sommeil. Je vous annonce aussi que, retard oblige, et avec les fêtes qui approchent, le prochain chapitre sera posté non pas le 21, mais le 27 ou le 28.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11 –Si on marchait jusqu'à demain<strong>

**Elliot**

Elles se ressemblent toutes, la peau pâle, le visage caché par des boucles brunes ou blondes, engoncées dans leurs costumes noirs ; et, si elles détournent le regard lorsque je passe, leurs chuchotements atroces se répercutent sur les murs, se frayent un chemin jusque ma conscience, écho parfait des reproches que je traine à mes chevilles comme des chaines humaines.

« Elle a dû l'envouter ou lui jeter un sort, il refuse de la laisser… »  
>« Je ne pense même pas que ce soit un être humain… »<br>« Certains disent qu'elle se transforme en monstre la nuit ! »  
>« Elle dévore les enfants à la pleine lune, je pense… »<br>« Elle doit être vraiment dangereuse pour préoccuper tant les ducs ! Je ne trainerais plus dans les couloirs la nuit… »

Qu'elles se taisent. Elles ne savent rien. Je voudrais presque les frapper, ou dégainer mon épée et laisser sur leur visage la marque physique du mensonge… Elles pensent que je ne les entends pas, et je ne devrais pas les entendre ; mais mon ouïe semble s'être développée durant les derniers jours, comme pour mélanger dans mon cerveau des insultes infondées, et me faire fondre une once de folie sur ma langue…

Tous désapprouvent ma conduite… Ils ne savent rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, sinon elle.

« Ils devraient l'assassiner sans tarder davantage… »

Serrer les poings, ne rien dire, se comporter comme une parfaite marionnette, rester inexpressif face aux paroles les plus atroces. J'atteins la lourde porte de chêne, la pousse pour passer le seuil, et la verrouille derrière moi avec douceur, inspirant l'odeur suave des chrysanthèmes qui étouffent la chambre. Écarlates ces chrysanthèmes, bouquet sanglant. Fanées aussi, alors que leur nom même représente l'éternité…

Elle est assise sur le lit, tournée vers la fenêtre, face à notre jardin couvert de neige, les cheveux emmêlés, la peau de ses bras nus sale, immobile, les mains crispées sur le matelas, plus maigre que jamais. De dos, elle ressemble à une jeune adolescente, une petite fille fragile et perdue, privée de ses repères.

— Je suis là, Acanthe.

Elle ne me répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules, désinvolte. Acanthe ne parle plus. Une poupée brisée, une marionnette sans fil, voilà les seuls résidus de sa fierté tranquille. Pourtant, elle n'est pas amorphe, en réalité. Elle refuse qu'une servante la touche, et s'occupe d'elle-même sans conviction, se montre à l'heure des repas, se lave à une heure raisonnable, se lève pour étirer et entretenir ses muscles endoloris. C'est tout ce qui la résume, désormais : un corps et des actions banales, vides de sens.

Je m'approche avec douceur, pose une main sur le lit.

— Je suis désolé d'insister encore, Acanthe, mais… Il faut que tu nous dises quelque chose. Vraiment. Ça fait déjà une semaine. Gilbert assure les négociations, mais la santé de Sheryl se détériore et sa famille devient plus impatiente de jour en jour.

Quand nous étions revenus au manoir, deux serviteurs de la maison Rainsworth, accompagnés d'un officier de Pandora, avaient essayé de me l'arracher, mais s'étaient éclipsés lorsque Gilbert était venu m'accueillir. Tentative qu'ils ont depuis renouvelée une fois, au cœur de la nuit, et qui n'a avorté que sous la menace imprévisible de mon épée (chaque soir, je me glisse dans sa chambre pour la veiller...) Et, chaque jour un peu plus, je deviens incapable de dormir sans sentir ma lame noire posée près de moi.

Acanthe reste silencieuse. Comme toujours.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de la situation, mais elle empire de jour en jour. Tout s'étiole. Les maisons ducales se décomposent. Le pays n'en subit pas encore les conséquences, mais… cette histoire est bien trop importante. Nous pourrions même aller vers un affrontement armé ! Nous voulons t'aider, Acanthe : nous avons besoin d'informations sur qui tu es, sur ce que tu sais, sur la Volonté, sur l'Abysse. _J'ai_ besoin d'informations pour _te_ mettre hors de danger.

**J'**ai besoin que, **je** veux que… Ce **je**, à qui correspond-il réellement ? Tout n'est plus que _nous_, désormais. Acanthe, ombre furtive, cachée derrière les rideaux d'une maison calcinée ; Elliot Nightray, juste une silhouette vaguement humaine, rampant sur les ruines de son foyer. Tout s'est évaporé dans le seul reflet de son corps, en vérité : ma fierté, mon orgueil, ma famille. Nightray, un nom prétexte, un nom martyr, supplicié par un amour improbable. Un nom que je ne suis plus digne de porter, par sa faute.

Acanthe. Qu'elle soit maudite.  
>Dans un sens, elle l'est déjà…<p>

Elle tourne un peu la tête vers moi, sans me regarder, dévoilant l'esquisse d'un nez, d'une bouche entrouverte. L'odeur des chrysanthèmes se fait plus lourde. J'insiste encore, ma main serrée sur le drap.

— Je ne te demande pas ça pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas me dire… Alors, fais-le au moins pour toi, pour sauver ta peau. Tes pouvoirs sont de nouveaux scellés. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'en sortir par la force, pas cette fois...

Elle reste totalement amorphe, plongée dans cet état de semi-conscience.  
>Quelque chose en elle s'est détruit ce dimanche-là.<br>Brisé, puis éparpillé comme des cendres d'un mourant.

Mais le plus atroce est de voir une douleur grandir en elle sans qu'elle ne lui résiste, une mauvaise herbe, une plante insidieuse qui broiera peu à peu les derniers sentiments qu'elle éprouve, les sensations qui la fondent en tant que femme et en tant qu'humain.

Je me souviens encore de ces yeux ocre.  
>Antiques et puissants comme un océan millénaire.<br>Haineux, malsains, bouquet de nerfs tiraillés.  
>Une créature dangereuse, une Chain, une folie qui va jusqu'à la carboniser, elle.<br>Et elle, elle ne se bat pas. Elle s'abandonne.

— Bon sang, Acanthe, réagis !

Instinctivement, je contourne le lit et je m'approche d'elle, saisis son visage entre mes mains. Elle hurle brusquement, se débat, griffe ma joue : puis se recule soudain, effrayée par le sang qui coule entre mes doigts. Je ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai plus la force. Elle me fixe quelques secondes, puis ouvre la bouche, et articule, d'une voix faible, hésitante :

— Dé… so… lée…

Elle se recroqueville contre le sommier. Je m'approche d'elle, lui murmure de se laisser faire, puis l'allonge et la glisse sous ses draps, un oreiller posé sous sa nuque ; elle ferme les yeux. Je m'appuie un moment contre le mur, avant de la rejoindre, de l'autre côté du lit, gardant le plus de distance possible pour ne pas la toucher.

Il n'y aura pas de _nous_.

**...**

Il y a tant de mes souvenirs étouffés sous la neige. Je voudrais tirer le châle blanc qui recouvre les arbres et le sol, pour dévoiler la balançoire sur laquelle je jouais avec Gilbert et Vincent, les étendues gazonneuses où je m'entrainais à l'épée, les parterres coloriés de fleurs dont j'apprenais chaque nom… Ma mémoire se déploie autour de moi, se cherche, mais ne trouve que des fragments atrophiés, ça et là, des monceaux de futur. Je voudrais y amener Acanthe et l'embrasser sous une branche, pour lui montrer la beauté et la grandeur de ces lieux pourrissants, pour me convaincre que nous pouvons fonder un avenir dans malgré nos passés.

Oz me suit depuis plusieurs minutes, hésitant, découvrant sans doute ce jardin comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Je lève la tête vers le ciel gris, les yeux fermés. Ses pas s'arrêtent dans un froissement d'étoffe. Il reste debout, derrière moi, immobile de longues secondes, puis murmure mon nom d'une voix triste.  
><strong><br>**Oz avait changé, inévitablement.

Je m'en étais aperçu alors que tombaient les premières neiges de décembre. Auparavant, son sourire, sa posture, ses facéties – sa façon même de s'exprimer ! – me semblaient identiques, comme si ces deux maudites années ne s'étaient pas écoulées ; je sentais encore languir dans ma gorge les surnoms qui nous étaient si naturels à cette époque : « nabot », « imbécile » ; et que nous lancions comme des hésitations. La peur de voir naitre une amitié qui n'aurait jamais dû exister...

Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, des gestes plus courts, avortés, quelques sourires discrets qui se finissaient dans un rictus triste, des pas moins espiègles. Il parait porter sur ses épaules, non pas une peine mal cicatrisée, mais l'écho, la résonnance d'un spectre à l'agonie. Comme une chose misérable qui se serait condamnée à vivre comme un parasite, les griffes agrippées à sa colonne vertébrale.

Il demeure néanmoins fidèle à lui-même, agaçant, semblable à un enfant, et si adulte derrière ses façades. Cet aspect que j'avais remarqué trop tard, mais qui s'intègre désormais dans une démarche assurée, un dos plus droit. Cet aspect qui fond peu à peu sur la neige.

Oz peut me comprendre.

— Elliot… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>— Je voudrais l'amener ici, et l'embrasser.<br>— Elle ressemble à Echo…

Je me tourne vers lui. Il est planté à quelques pas de moi, emmitouflé dans un manteau émeraude trop grand pour lui, le visage levé vers le ciel, le nez caché par une échappe rouge, ses lunettes de lecture couvertes de flocon. Echo. C'était donc Echo, le spectre. Oui, elles se ressemblent. Petites, le corps fragile, la voix froide, mais ranimées par leurs prunelles, plus vives que des flammes, qui contemplent un ailleurs au-delà de l'Abysse. Des fleurs qui se fanent à la simple évocation du bonheur, persuadées que leur horizon désolé est le seul qu'elles méritent.

Echo a disparu, comme Vincent. Jusque-là, je n'ai même presque pas pensé à elle...

— Echo est…  
>— Morte.<br>— Désolé.

Sa mort était l'hypothèse la plus probable, tout comme celle de Vincent – je le sais depuis ma « résurrection », mais je n'avais jamais essayé de le confirmer, par crainte. Echo… Je déposerais une fleur sur sa tombe, en souvenir de sa présence, de sa persévérance auprès de mon frère, de ses sourires timides. Et j'empêcherais Acanthe de suivre le même chemin. Bien que le « nous » soit le plus incertain des avenirs.

— Je la protégerais, comme j'aurais dû protéger Echo. Tu m'entends ? Je la protégerais !  
>— Je sais, nabot…<p>

Nous restons tous les deux immobiles sous la neige, yeux émeraude et bleu électriques entrelacés. Puis il lève son bras, poing fermé, et je viens doucement heurter le mien sur sa peau pâle. Comme une autre fois, il y a deux années… Et, dans ce geste muet, nous nous promettons de la protéger, quoiqu'il puisse nous en couter.

**…  
><strong>  
>Des pages, des pages et des pages vides de sens. La bibliothèque elle-même est si sombre… Je pose mes mains sur un reliure et étire mes bras par-dessus le dossier, fixant des mots que j'ai déjà lus des dizaines de fois. Une information de plus, une seule...dice de plus, un seul…<p>

Leo louvoie entre les étagères, observant chaque titre et en notant certains sur un parchemin qu'il tient dans son poing fermé. Il fait tout ceci pour moi, je le sais. La plupart des membres de Pandora ne s'occupent pas d'Acanthe, ou plutôt : ils l'ignorent, dédaignent avec un sourire la précarité de la situation, parfois affiliés au service de quelque famille influençable, parfois seulement désireux d'éviter les conflits inutiles.

Pourrait-on aller vers la rupture d'accord économique, voire vers la guerre ? En théorie, les quatre maisons ducales possèdent un unique corps d'armée, commun. En pratique… Ces leçons de paix qu'on me promulguait durant mon enfance, ces traités dont j'avais appris chaque phrase comme si elle m'était vitale… Tout cela me semble si loin. Et l'amour lové en moi, qui s'épanche dans mes veines comme un poison, pourrait-il, à lui seul, renverser l'ordre de ce pays ?

Acanthe et moi pourrions nous détruire un siècle de sénrénité, et attiser la rancoeur qui sommeille dans le cœur de nos familles depuis tant d'années ?

Tout est une course, en réalité, une simple course. Trouver la vérité avant qu'elle ne nous éclate au visage. Acanthe refuse de parler ; Gilbert ne semble la protéger que pour moi. Comme si le monde tournait autour de nous, comme si, par notre « résurrection », nous bouleverserons tout ce qui a été construit pendant notre absence. Et cette idée absurde qui m'avait traversé l'esprit…

Je l'aime. Je l'aime, mais nous n'avons aucun futur.  
>Comme ma famille, ma noblesse, ma fierté, comme tout ce qui constituait mon être.<p>

Leo s'approche en silence. Il pose sur la pile déjà conséquente un nouveau livre, dardant sur mon visage un regard exaspéré.

— On a épluché ces livres plusieurs fois, Elliot. Ça ne changera rien. Nous devons trouver des informations le plus vite possible, et ce n'est pas en ressassant sans cesse les mêmes phrases que nous pourrons résoudre la situation…  
>— Et comment<br>comptes-tu la résoudre, alors ? En observant le ciel ?

Il se tait. Je repousse un peu ma chaise pour croiser mes jambes, feuilletant d'une main ces notes que je connais par cœur.

— Récapitulons. De ses trois Chains, nous n'avons trouvé que deux références néerlandaises sur Hieratus. Une légende vieille de deux millénaires, qui la décrit comme un monstre asservissant des âmes humaines, vaincu par un héros local ; et ce texte mystique de Bloemart, où elle prend la forme d'une sainte guérisseuse ramenée à la vie sous la forme d'un serpent. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ces légendes s'apparentent à celles qui concernent Chain, alors que nous sommes le seul pays, en dehors de quelques groupes religieux éparpillés, à reconnaître l'existence de l'Abysse…  
>— Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Les mythes, même les plus folkloriques, peuvent très bien puiser dans des faits réels qui se colportent au-delà des frontières. Là où l'histoire devient étrange, c'est que nos plus vieilles archives ne mentionnent aucune Chain ressemblant à Hieratus, de près ou de loin…<br>— Une légende transmise au-delà des frontières, mais dont on ne trouverait aucune trace à l'intérieur du pays d'origine ?  
>— C'est l'idée.<p>

Une légende sur l'Abysse tirée d'un pays étranger… Non. Il nous manque un lien, une connexion essentielle. J'ébouriffe distraitement mes cheveux.

— La mère d'Acanthe était néerlandaise. C'est sans doute une coïncidence, mais…  
>— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Pas avec le peu d'information dont nous disposons sur Liège, et sur le mythe. Les deux livres sont des traductions, pas des originaux.<br>— Et puis quoi ? Sa mère lui aurait fait passer un contrat avec une Chain issue des légendes ?  
>— Dans cette affaire, tout tourne autour des légendes, Elliot.<p>

Je me fige sur la chaise, décroisant les jambes avec lenteur, fixant son visage. Cette connexion qui nous échappe depuis une semaine, ce lien logique impénétrable, s'impose soudain à nous comme une évidence. Je murmure :

— Elle n'était pas simplement une fille normale qui aurait découvert l'Abysse et aurait passé un contrat avec une Chain, pour se protéger ou se venger de quelque chose…  
>— Sa mère devait être une femme cultivée, voire une chercheuse. Il ne serait pas impossible qu'elle ait eu connaissance de ces mythes, et qu'elle ait encouragé sa fille. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle en parlait avec un mélange de crainte et d'amour…<p>

Il saisit mes notes, les parcourt avec lenteur, fronçant les sourcils. L'air se fait plus lourd, autour de nous, comme si nous avancions vers l'aube d'un secret qui n'aurait jamais dû être révélé. Enfin, Leo se laisse retomber contre son dossier :

— Ce symbole…  
>— Celui que nous avons trouvé avec Mathieu, la dague effeuillée ?<br>— Il représente les rites d'un groupe religieux des Premiers Âges, les Abyssiens...  
>— Tu veux dire…<br>— Qui sont les premiers à avoir évoqué l'Abysse, il y a deux mille ans.

Je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne veux pas voir s'écrouler mes dernières attaches, même si je connais leur fragilité, même si 'elles sont seulement un ersatz de mon orgueil. Pourtant, je le sais : nous ne pouvons plus le nier, désormais.

— Pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça à un tel symbole, qu'elle possède une Chain issue des vieilles légendes, Elliot, c'est qu'il y a en cette fille, consciemment ou non, quelque chose de bien plus puissant que de simples Chains, et qu'une somme de coïncidences. Une malédiction gravée dans son âme, ou une modification contre nature. Elle est dangereuse, beaucoup plus que ce que nous avions imaginé ; et la clé de ce danger se trouve dans son passé, sans doute dans les souvenirs de sa mère.  
>« Je ne peux plus le cacher de Pandora… Nous devrons l'interroger. De gré ou de force.<br>— Mais enfin, comment veux-tu faire cracher le morceau à une fille traumatisée par son _viol_ ?  
>— Par la souffrance physique, s'il le faut.<p>

J'aurais dû bondir sur Leo, le gifler, le renverser, le plaquer contre le sol, et lui crier de ne pas toucher à la femme que j'aime, de ne pas la blesser davantage. Deux ans plus tôt, je l'aurais sans doute fait. Mais pourtant… Dans la situation actuelle, essayer de la préserver pourrait déclencher des évènements, des complots bien plus néfastes pour elle…

Je ne les laisserais pas la blesser.  
>Je la blesserai moi-même pour éviter ça, s'il le faut.<p>

Le souvenir de ses pupilles ocre revient me hanter, comme une dernière réminiscence. Je le repousse, me lève et transperce du regard les yeux dorés de Leo, murmurant d'un ton beaucoup trop triste :

— J'ai une meilleure idée. Nous allons libérer ses Chains et les forcer à parler pour elle.

**Ada  
><strong>

Je me souviens parfaitement de la dernière fois où j'avais approché le manoir. De ce jour où je m'étais cachée dans un arbre, retrouvant les vieux réflexes de mes jeux avec Oz, et avait observé, par une fenêtre, les ruines de tout ce qu'avait connu Vince. Les pas sourds de son frère, les murs uniformes, dénudés de leur décoration fastueuse, les visages atterrés des serviteurs qui s'affairaient sans énergie réelle.

Il n'y avait ici plus rien pour lui. Non qu'il soit attiré par la richesse de sa famille adoptive, ni qu'il possède quelque affection envers les Nightray mais il avait disséminé dans les couloirs de ce manoir les frontières qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la folie, de détruire complètement son existence dans la prétendue honte et souillure de sa naissance. Tout avait disparu avec Elliot ; son corps supplicié, bordé de sang, abandonné sur le sol, avait impitoyablement éteint les dernières lueurs qui le maintenaient hors des ténèbres.

Elliot, toujours Elliot.

Il y avait eu ce jour où j'avais étreint Vince, éperdue d'amour et de d'espoir, déboussolée par les catastrophes qui s'accumulaient autour de moi, mue par un instinct profondément humain. Je me souviens de tout, mais avec une mémoire flouée, presque onirique. Je marchais là, frappait le sol de mes chaussures trop lourdes, avec comme seule idée de _le_ sauver, de _lui_ vouer ma vie… Et lorsque je l'avais vu, agenouillé au bord d'un gouffre aux ombres grouillantes, j'avais avancé sans peur, insensible à la Chain cauchemardesque qui me menaçait ; jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et retirer de son cœur les épines de son insensibilité, forgées – je l'ai appris plus tard – dans les racines mêmes de son enfance.

J'ai tellement grandi depuis ; et pourtant, quelque chose en moi cède à la jeune fille que j'étais, à son optimisme qui me semble si naturel, alors que ce monde pourrait s'effondrer de nouveau. Cette fois, je ferais quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que je ne puisse plus sauver l'homme que j'aime. Car tout ce qu'Elliot et Acanthe ont touché se nécrosera.

« Tu es prêt, Yamane ? »  
>Un vague ronronnement affirmatif.<p>

Un homme m'attend près du portail, sa main posée sur le pistolet à l'intérieur de la veste. Je souris et dénoue le châle qui retient mes mèches blondes, tendant ma paume vers lui :

— Je suis Ada Vessalius.


	14. Chapitre 12 - Bruit et fureur

Comme vous vous en serez rendus compte en ouvrant cette page, ce chapitre est long, très long. Il frôle les 5000 mots. Je n'ai pas voulu le couper, d'une part parce qu'il me semble important qu'il reste un bloc narratif unique, d'autre part parce qu'il aurait été frustrant pour vous de le scinder en deux, je pense.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais rien. Dans le pire des cas, le chapitre 13 arrivera dans deux semaines.

Bisous, et merci à ceux qui lisent ! 3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 12 –Le bruit et la fureur<strong>

**Ada**

Je connais la carte comme si elle était gravée dans mes nerfs. J'avais, en vérité, appris le plan des manoirs des quatre familles ducales, nuit après nuit, jusqu'à savoir le nom de chaque passage secret, de chaque galerie dérobée. Malgré cela, je suis, tout simplement, perdue. Les couloirs sont beaucoup trop semblables, en vérité… Sérieusement, même un aveugle trouverait son chemin plus vite que moi ! Et la sueur qui coule parfois sur mes joues, et cette chemise qui semble serrer encore plus ma poitrine chaque seconde…

— Rah, cet uniforme est vraiment collant !

J'aurais peut-être dû assommer et déshabiller une femme plutôt qu'un homme… Quoique, trouver une femme aurait été plus difficile, et mon déguisement a quand même dupé trois agents (le quatrième dort dans un placard à balai, pour quelques heures au moins.)

Yamane émet un vague râle de protestation lorsque je hurle, agacé, manifestement inquiété par le bruit que je fais, apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse m'interpeller.  
><em><br>_— Ça va, hé ! Il n'y a personne, et au pire, ils penseront juste que je suis folle.

Heureusement, la jeune Ada Vessalius, que l'on prétend malade et dépressive depuis la perte de son bien-aimé et traite Vincent Baskerville, n'avait pas honoré de sa présence les nombreuses fêtes aristocratiques organisées ces deux dernières années – on m'aurait reconnue bien plus facilement, dans le cas contraire. Je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, redresse la bretelle de mon sac et replace le foulard qui cache mes mèches blondes, avant d'observer le couloir, un long corridor désert entrecoupé par de petites portes, sans doute des réduits, ou des « placards à balai. » Pas gagné. Pourtant, il n'y a que trois lieux, dans le manoir, qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour écouter Acanthe. Les trois cellules de prison indépendantes, et elles sont toutes situées sur l'aile ouest, plus ou moins face à l'orangerie. Et par la fenêtre… Les fleurs sont magnifiques, jaunes ou violettes, à la fois complémentaires et opposées ; joute de couleur, parfum éclatant que je pourrais presque sentir… Mais nulle trace d'arbuste ou d'agrume.

Je trouvais mon chemin beaucoup plus facilement lorsque, enfant, je jouais avec Oz dans l'ancien manoir des Vessalius, entre les roches couvertes de lierre. Ces ruines ne m'évoquaient rien ; mais j'ai appris qu'elles n'étaient rien de moins que les racines de ce qui devrait se produire cent ans plus tard. Oz… Je fais tout cela pour lui, pour m'assurer qu'il ne meure pas, et serrer encore son corps chaud contre le mien, sentir son cœur battre sur mon cou, sur ma poitrine.

Ce qui n'arrivera pas si je continue de vadrouiller au hasard.

— Yamane, aide-moi, s'il te plait ! Tu la connais aussi, la carte…

Vague grognement, puis il m'indique un point à quelques couloirs de là, incapable de me donner la direction de la prison, avant de fermer de nouveau les paupières, comme si dérangé dans son sommeil.

— Quelle paresse… J'ai compris. Mais ça ne risque pas de faire un peu trop de remue-ménage ?

Exclamation impatiente, et un peu agacée.

— D'accord, d'accord… Tu as raison, comme toujours. Ce sera plus rapide, et on a déjà perdu assez de temps.

Perdre assez de temps, oui. Notre pays sombre peu à peu ; et, si les signes sont discrets, voire indétectables pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu que la nuit, moi, envers et contre tout, j'avais été frappée par le déclin du soleil et de la lumière. J'avais reçu toute la précarité du monde comme une évidence divine, une malédiction qui m'avait été offerte pour que je tente de le sauver.

Vincent m'avait dit, une fois : « Tu n'es pas pieuse, mais tu crois à une présence supérieure qui dessine et colorie l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? ». Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas su répondre, mais aujourd'hui, j'y crois, oui ; et je regarde les fleurs faner plus vite sous l'emprise implacable du froid. Cette année, l'hiver sera glacial, et le printemps aussi…

Guidée par Yamane, je m'arrête devant la porte de bois très simple, le bureau de quelque subalterne affilié aux Rainsworth. Je pourrais presque sentir les cœurs qui tambourinent derrière, leurs effluves aux relents douceâtres. Je chuchote, une main posée contre le battant :

— Je toque, ou j'enfonce ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvre ; sans réfléchir, je pousse l'homme qui me dévisage, stupéfait – petit, les cheveux bruns, une barbe de quelques jours, banal en somme – dans la pièce, et je referme derrière moi, sans m'effrayer ni des pistolets que les deux autres agents braquent sur moi, ni de leurs visages contrariés, presque meurtriers.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Je recule de quelques pas tandis qu'ils posent leurs doigts sur la détente, décryptant les blasons de leur veste. L'officier est celui que j'ai poussé. Heureuse coïncidence. Je demeure immobile quelques secondes : ils ne tireront pas spontanément – malgré leur « trahison », ils sont des hommes entrainés, des hommes de sang-froid. Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire.

— Votre question est futile. La seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que je vais vous empêcher de commettre aujourd'hui la pire erreur de votre carrière.

Ils lèvent légèrement le pistolet pour viser ma tête. Je garde mon sourire impassible tandis que les deux sous-officiers pressent un peu plus la détente…

— Yamane.

… Et s'effondrent sur le sol, endormis. Alors que l'officier pose ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa veste, mon loir, visible cette fois, vient doucement se percher au-dessus de lui, ses deux pattes lovées sur son crâne, comme pour l'étouffer, les paupières closes. Il se fige, laisse retomber sa main, cherchant à apercevoir mes yeux sous mes lunettes embuées.

— Ada Vessalius ?  
>— Elle-même.<p>

Il me jette un regard dédaigneux, mais clairement craintif, alors que je retire mes lunettes et le châle qui couvre mes cheveux. Je les glisse dans mon sac sans relâcher l'emprise sur ma Chain, avant de me redresser pour le fixer. Il recule. D'un pas.

— Pourquoi étiez-vous déguisée comme ça ?  
>— Pour éviter que vous ne soyez prévenus de ma présence et ne tentiez de m'intercepter. Maintenant, si vous tenez à votre vie autant qu'à votre fille dont la photographie est encadrée sur votre bureau, vous devriez m'amener jusqu'à l'endroit où vous interrogez Acanthe.<p>

Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne laisse échapper aucune autre manifestation de surprise.

— Comment est-ce que vous…  
>— Connaissez Acanthe ? Oh, j'ai mes sources. Bref, décidez-vous, je suis pressée.<p>

Yamane resserre un peu sa prise. L'officier cligne des yeux quelques secondes. Trahir sa famille, ou trahir sa loyauté… Un grognement résonne. Le temps, le temps… Oui, je le sais. J'allais l'endormir lorsqu'il relève un peu la tête, me fixant avec froideur.

— Je vous y conduis. Elle est…  
>— Dans une des trois cellules d'interrogatoire de l'aile ouest, je sais. N'essayez pas de m'emmener ailleurs. Et puis, il ne serait pas dans votre intérêt de blesser ou de tuer Ada Vessalius, n'est-ce pas ?<br>— Non, pas vraiment…

Il m'obéira. Envers et contre les ordres des Rainsworth, il m'obéira ; parce qu'il peut obtenir leur clémence, mais qu'il n'obtiendra pas celle des autres maisons ducales s'il est accusé de tentative d'enlèvement ou de meurtre sur une prisonnière de Pandora. Et parce qu'il a une famille à protéger, une famille qu'il retrouve tous les soirs.

— Posez votre pistolet sur la table, puis tournez-vous.

Il obtempère. Je m'approche de lui, ordonne à Yamane de devenir invisible tout en maintenant sa pression sur lui, puis le pousse en direction de la porte, qu'il ouvre sans protester. Il me tend la clé, et je la verrouille derrière lui, avant de le suivre dans les couloirs, attentive au moindre de ses mouvements, presque ennuyée. Non, vraiment, jouer la femme menaçante, ce n'est pas mon rôle… Néanmoins, je garde sur mon visage ce masque qui me sied trop peu, celle d'une Ada Vessalius assurée et dangereuse.

Je suis bien moins que cela…

Yamane émet un petit cri d'alerte. Oui, les corridors sont bien trop vides, à l'exception des quelques servants qui nettoient, ci et là. Mais je le savais déjà. La plupart des agents sont dans leur bureau, grattant la paperasse qui leur a hasardement été donnée ce jour. Ou sur le terrain de quelque mission dangereuse qui devrait les occuper toute la journée. Et les autres… Eh bien, les autres se cachent dans les recoins les plus sombres en attendant les ordres.

— Si je puis me permettre, vous contrôlez mieux votre Chain que ne le faisait messire Vincent.  
>— Ce qui, concrètement, n'est pas un exploit.<p>

Vincent, l'un des plus mauvais contractants du siècle. Yamane m'envoie un signal d'alarme ; je souris et lui fait un discret signe de tête, tandis qu'il quitte l'officier pour endormir l'agent qui nous espionne derrière une porte. Mon « prisonnier » sursaute et se retourne vers moi ; ma Chain se blottit sur sa nuque une nouvelle fois. Il se fige. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Les orangers. Nous y sommes presque.

Un regard glacial, et il se remet en route, puis recommence à parler, manifestement pour « gagner du temps » :

— Qu'essayez-vous de faire, Ada Vessalius ?  
>— Oh, je veux simplement vérifier de mes yeux une information qui m'a été transmise, rien de bien important.<p>

« Je viens vous empêcher de capturer et d'assassiner, sous les ordres des Rainsworth, la fille qui pourrait être la clé qui ouvrira l'Abysse, et la seule personne peut être capable de sauver ce monde du gouffre dans lequel il sombre peu à peu » serait une réponse plus honnête. Il n'est pas dupe et a conscience que je mens ; il continue pourtant de marcher, sans rien dire. Il tire une lourde porte de bois, barrée, me fait rentrer, puis commence à descendre une série d'escaliers illuminés par quelques lanternes. L'obscurité est légère. Presque trop.

Si Acanthe peut sauver ce pays, ce monde ? Je n'en sais rien, pour dire vrai ; mais j'ai choisi de le croire, car elle est le mystère qui brûle dans les entrailles de l'Abysse depuis près d'un siècle. Elle seule, peut-être, sera capable de nous révéler la nature exacte de cette dimension et de lui redonner les couleurs qu'elle, prétendait-on, avait perdues il y a un cent ans..

Les agents affiliés aux Rainsworth attendent à l'extérieur d'une grande porte, non plus en bois, mais en métal, dans des renfoncements aménagés au cœur même de la pièce. Alors qu'ils portent la main à leurs armes, l'officier leur adresse un signe de tête pour les calmer – j'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur lui – et je lui demande naïvement :

— Ils sont là pour nous protéger si l'interrogatoire tourne mal ?  
>— Bien sûr, c'est la moindre des précautions !<p>

Je lâche un soupir soulagé, et il semble se détendre. Perdu. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines. Il ouvre la porte, m'annonce, puis la referme. Tous les regards se braquent vers moi. Alors, je grave sur mon visage l'expression qui sied le mieux à Ada Vessalius : un sourire éclatant.

**Elliot  
><strong>  
>Nous attendions tous, observant le visage endormi d'Acanthe, que les drogues se dissipent et qu'elle se réveille… Ou qu'une de ses Chains prenne possession de son corps. Nous étions douze : Gilbert, prêt à sceller l'infime portion des pouvoirs qu'il lui avait libéré. Les témoins de chaque maison : moi, Reim Lunette pour les Barma, deux inconnus pour les Rainsworth et les Vessalius. Sept hauts gradés de Pandora, dont Leo et Mathieu. Et nous attendions tous.<p>

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la pièce.

Elle a conservé cette même image que j'ai toujours eue d'elle : une fille impénétrable, d'apparence naïve, attachée à la vie et à des valeurs qui me dépassent. Là encore, son sourire, cette façade heureuse qui colle si bien à son visage… Qui es-tu, Ada Vessalius ? Et surtout, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle nous dévisage tour à tour, s'attarde un sur Gilbert, puis sur moi. Lorsque l'officier sort de la pièce, et que la porte se referme, elle penche légèrement la tête ; Mathieu se précipite en avant et entrave ses mains ; mais le Loir endort deux des hauts gradés, avant de revenir sur son épaule. Gilbert s'avance, furieux ; Leo recroqueville ses doigts, le nom de sa Chain au bord des lèvres ; et elle ne se départit pas de son sourire, fixant le témoin des Rainsworth. _Qui es-tu, Ada Vessalius ? _

— Avant que vous ne posiez la moindre question : il y a derrière cette porte une quinzaine d'hommes surentrainés qui, comme ces deux agents que je viens d'endormir, sont loyaux à la maison Rainsworth. Peu importe l'issue de l'interrogatoire, ils ont ordre de capturer, voire de tuer Acanthe s'ils ne peuvent la kidnapper vivante. L'officier qui m'a amenée ici a dû les prévenir que la situation a changé et que je sais peut-être quelque chose. Ils vont débarquer dans trente secondes au…

La porte s'ouvre avec un grand fracas, laissant apparaitre les fameux hommes.

— … plus tard.  
>— Raven !<br>— Jabber…  
>— Dolmmen.<p>

Je dégaine mon épée. Mathieu repousse Ada vers moi ; je serre mes doigts libres sur son poignet, l'attire plus près de moi, sans prêter attention au Loir, toujours posé sur son épaule. Puis observe nos adversaires, le cœur tambourinant un peu trop vite, crispant ma main sur la garde noire.

Mathieu lève un bras vers Raven, qui s'agite déjà derrière Gilbert ; et jette ensuite un regard éloquent à Leo, qui suspend son geste. Son autre poignet est tendu vers les hommes… Enfermés dans une sphère grise, opaque, étouffante. Je comprends en une seconde. Le pouvoir de sa Chain, Dolmmen. Je garde mon épée devant moi, lâchant Ada.

— Je gère la situation.

Il détruit la sphère quelques secondes plus tard, respirant fort, passant une main sur son front. Les hommes s'écroulent sur le sol. Le témoin des Rainsworth recule d'un pas. Mais enfin… Ils viennent vraiment de… D'essayer de l'assassiner ? Quels imbéciles, alors que nous sommes aussi nombreux... Je me tourne légèrement vers elle. Acanthe… Acanthe, combien d'ennemis as-tu dans ce monde ?

— Dolmmen les a endormis. Reim, allez chercher quelques agents pour les évacuer et les enfermer dans une cellule. Avec des chaines. Maître, que fait-on pour lui ?

Il désigne d'une main le témoin des Rainsworth, que Leo menace, d'un pistolet posé sur sa tempe. Et son regard impassible, plus froid que jamais, ses iris violets figés dans une détermination inébranlable. Quand est-ce que notre monde est devenu… si… glacial ? L'impression fugace d'avancer au bord d'un gouffre gelé, sans savoir si Acanthe le comblera, ou nous fera tous tomber avec elle… Reim sort de la salle en silence, et disparait dans l'escalier.

— Laissez-le, commence Gilbert. Nous n'avons aucun droit de priver les Rainsworth de leur témoin, qu'ils aient commandité cette tentative d'assassinat ou non. Nous allons évacuer ces agents, les interroger plus tard, et reprendre cet interrogatoire-ci.

Reim revient en avec quelques membres de Pandora, plus ou moins connus pour leur neutralité, qui tirent les hommes en dehors de notre pièce, et referment la porte. Ada s'écarte un peu de moi avec un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-soulagé, puis se détourne et s'approche des barreaux derrière lesquels Acanthe est assise, les mains attachées au dossier de sa chaise.

— Tu peux arrêter de jouer l'inconsciente, je pense.

Acanthe relève un peu la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
>Je m'avance d'un pas vers elle, supportant mal de la voir dans une telle position. Mais ce geste, cette main que je tends vers son visage… mon propre corps me semble étranger, comme si mes sentiments avaient grandi sans moi, et étaient revenus me frapper avec toute la force du désespoir. C'est cela que j'éprouve, en vérité – une attirance incompréhensible, cette envie de l'embrasser et de la protéger, alors même que ce monde exige qu'elle soit sacrifiée.<p>

Elle ouvre ses paupières sur deux iris ocre.  
>Non, ce n'est pas elle l'entité qui me regarde n'est pas celle que je veux protéger, sinon un parasite qui enfouit ses racines au creux de son cœur, et l'empoisonne toute entière. Une Chain. Maudite Abysse…<p>

— Vous vous êtes bien amusés, avec ces hommes.

Sa voix est plus grave, aussi. Rauque. Comme si elle ne résonnait pas en cet univers, mais en un autre, semblable aux chuchotements que nous entendions alors que la Volonté nous plongeait dans les ténèbres les plus noirs… Gilbert avance vers les barreaux, avec Mathieu, obligeant Ada à reculer. Leo vient poser sa main sur mon épaule. Tous, ils sont terrifiés… Terrifiés par Acanthe, ou par ce qui se cache en elle ?

_Dans quel monde vivons-nous pour être terrifiés par une adolescente, presque une enfant ?_

Gilbert se dresse devant elle, son unique poing légèrement crispé, prêt à sceller ses pouvoirs au moindre geste dangereux.

— Qui êtes-vous ?  
>— Schimmelreiter, pour vous servir.<p>

Derrière le dos d'Acanthe, une silhouette semble se former, inhumaine, nimbée de petites flammes translucides, plus semblable à de la fumée qu'à un véritable corps. Leo resserre légèrement sa main sur mon épaule, avant de dire, d'une voix froide :

— Le Schimmelreiter, le cheval maudit qui provoque les tempêtes et les ouragans.  
>— Cette légende est fausse, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Mon élément, c'est plutôt le feu…<p>

Il… « rit » – comment une Chain peut-elle rire ? – sournoisement, avant de reprendre :

— Acanthe est assez peu encline à parler pour le moment. Enfin, assez peu encline à vivre. Si vous vouliez vous entretenir avec elle, je suis navré de vous apprendre que ce sera impossible.

Elle sourit d'une malice froide, tandis que Mathieu pousse légèrement Gilbert en arrière. Ada s'éloigne un peu, tout comme les témoins, mais prend la parole avant que quiconque ne puisse la couper.

— C'est à toi que nous voulions parler. À toi, ou à l'une des autres Chains qui habitent son corps. Nous avons besoin d'informations sur ses pouvoirs, et, si tu refuses de nous les donner…  
>— Oh, je vais vous donner toutes les informations que vous désirez<br>— ... Et pourquoi vous ferait-on confiance ?  
>— Parce que je déteste cette gamine. Et parce que vous avez besoin de moi. Si elle n'a pas jugé bon de vous dire qui elle est, c'est qu'elle pense que vous pouvez lui nuire, et qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance. Et si vous pouvez lui nuire…<p>

Je murmure un « Enfoiré… » injurieux que personne ne semble entendre, sinon Leo, peut-être. Pourtant, ses derniers mots résonnent dans la salle avec une force inattendue, se fracassant presque contre les murs. « Elle pense que vous pouvez lui nuire… » La vérité peut-elle vraiment être si terrible ? Acanthe, non, son corps, se tourne un peu vers moi, et lève la tête pour planter ses iris ocre dans les miens. Cette Chain ne mentira pas. La réflexion me frappe comme une certitude : quoiqu'il se passe, elle ne mentira pas.

Je dois savoir la vérité pour la protéger, et les maisons doivent savoir la vérité pour protéger ce pays. Pourtant… Est-ce que je veux vraiment la connaitre ?

Ada se recule un peu, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Gilbert murmure un « Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance » qui n'échappe à personne, malgré la répulsion évidente qui s'imprime dans sa voix.

— Combien de Chains possède-t-elle ?  
>— Trois. Moi, Seven, une sorte de diablotin, et Hieratus, un serpent particulièrement agaçant.<br>— Comment peut-elle avoir un contrat avec trois Chains ? Est-elle une Baskerville, ou…  
>— Acanthe peut passer autant de contrats qu'elle le souhaite, dans la limite où son corps le supporte. Et elle peut utiliser n'importe lequel de nos pouvoirs en échange de son sang.<p>

Silence. Silence de mort. De qui suis-je tombé amoureux ? C'est impossible. Personne ne peut… Pas même Glen. Elle, son corps, nous fixe avec un sourire glacé, comme fier de son effet. Reim lâche une exclamation étouffée, avant de dire d'une voix tremblante, résumant ce que nous pensons tous :

— C'est impossible. On n'a jamais vu un pareil cas, et…  
>— C'est possible. Cette gamine a le pouvoir de dominer le monde, si elle le souhaite. Elle possède une puissance que vous n'êtes même pas capable d'imaginer. Et est infiniment plus dangereuse que tous les criminels auxquels vous vous êtes jamais confrontés.<br>— Mais comment est-ce que…  
><strong>« — TAIS-TOI, SCHIMMELREITER ! »<br>**  
>Son corps, non, Acanthe hurle brusquement, ses iris redevenus bruns, avant de baisser la tête. Leo m'éloigne un peu de la grille. Je reste interdit. Elle ne s'est jamais battue comme ça. J'ai entrevu son visage, sa grimace de haine et de désespoir.<p>

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien nous cacher…  
><strong>« — ELLIOT, N'ÉCOUTE PAS CE QUE… »<br>**— Ça suffit, maintenant.

Sa voix redevient grave tandis qu'elle, que son corps, relève la tête, tournant son visage vers le mien. La vérité… Si je pouvais déloger ce parasite et entendre la vérité des lèvres d'Acanthe, de ses propres lèvres !

— Elle tient beaucoup à toi, _Elliot_…

Je retiens un grognement lorsque je sens les ongles de Leo s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Gilbert m'observe quelques secondes, perplexe. Il ne sait pas les sentiments que j'éprouve… Je hausse les épaules, jetant un regard aux autres personnes, dépassées par les évènements, avant de prendre la parole.

— Tais-toi et explique-nous comment elle peut avoir de tels pouvoirs. Et pourquoi elle est tant convoitée par la Volonté de l'Abysse.  
>— C'est simple. Son corps n'est pas totalement humain. Elle est, en partie, une Chain.<p>

Le silence tombe dans la salle. Le témoin des Vessalius s'avance vers la porte, le visage terrifié, avant d'être arrêté par l'un des agents de Pandora. Personne n'esquisse un autre geste.

Acanthe. Inhumaine. Non, elle est la fille la plus humaine que j'ai pu rencontrer, non une créature sans conscience... Ses rires, ses pleurs, ses regards impassibles, sa manière de fuir dehors, de se protéger, de se placer toujours devant moi au moindre danger, de rougir, son corps chaud et fragile… Je te connais, Acanthe, je t'aime. Et je veux apprendre la vérité, oui ; mais s'il s'avère que par ton sang, par ta naissance, tu ne devrais pas être humaine, je te montrerais que tu es plus humaine que n'importe qui, parce que tu sais _ressentir_.

Tu n'es pas que du désespoir, Acanthe, même si tu tentes de t'en convaincre.  
>Je plonge mon regard dans son ocre pur.<p>

— Eh bien, c'est plus intéressant que ce que j'imaginais… Il est évident que l'Abysse est perturbé depuis que cette fille est revenue à la vie, et pour cause…

Ada s'interrompt, se rapprochant des barreaux, son éternel sourire gravé sur son visage. _Qui es-tu, Ada Vessalius. Non. Qui êtes-vous, tous ?_

— Il me semble qu'Acanthe a dix-sept ans, continue Ada, et qu'elle a passé quatre-vingts années dans l'Abysse. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est probablement née trois ans après la tragédie de Sablier. Elle est, indirectement, liée à Glen, comme Alice, n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Mais sa mère, une Néerlandaise exilée, appartenait à la « cour » des représente la deuxième partie de l'expérience qui tentait de lier Homme et Abysse.<br>— La deuxième partie de l'expérience ?  
>— La première partie consistait à faire naitre dans l'Abysse un enfant humain. Vous connaissez son résultat, je crois : Alice. La seconde partie cherchait, au contraire, à réaliser le phénomène inverse : faire naitre dans ce monde un enfant qui n'était pas totalement humain. Ce que sa mère, après avoir constaté la « mort » de Glen, s'est appliquée à faire.<br>« Trois années après la tragédie de Sablier, Acanthe est née, après avoir vécu neuf mois dans un placenta de Chain.

Deux officiers prennent leur tête dans les mains, Reim se détourne, Leo lâche mon épaule, la plupart reculent. Hébété, je murmure, un peu trop fort :

— C'est impossible… Personne n'a pu penser à…  
>— Je ne sais pas réellement comment sa mère a réussi. C'est un véritable miracle qu'elle y soit parvenue. Je suppose qu'elle a séquestré une femme, l'a fait tomber enceinte, puis l'a tuée et a greffé l'utérus à une Chain asservie. Le père biologique d'Acanthe était un enfant maudit, très jeune, qu'elle avait caché pendant des années, et qu'elle avait convaincu du bienfondé de ses projets. À la naissance d'Acanthe, il était à peine adulte.<br>« Suite à cela, sa mère l'a nourrie, pendant dix années, de médicaments à base de sang ou d'organes de Chain, et a pratiqué des expériences sur elle pendant le même temps. Elle a compris que ses origines lui avaient donné, non pas des pouvoirs surhumains, mais un lien évident avec l'Abysse, et avec l'ensemble des Chains.  
>« Seulement, son père grandissait. Plus que de reconnaitre ses erreurs, il commençait à étudier l'Abysse. Il est devenu fanatique, persuadé que sa fille devrait être sacrifiée à la Volonté. Il a tenté de lui arracher le cœur lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Sa mère l'a entrainée, à combattre et à se défendre, la cloisonnant dans leur maison, jusqu'à lui faire passer deux contrats, avec Seven et Hieratus. Depuis, son père a essayé plusieurs fois de lui arracher le cœur, mais elles demeuraient incapables de le tuer.<br>« Lorsqu'elle a eu 14 ans, Acanthe s'est enfuie, et s'est cachée trois années de ses parents. Seulement, son père a créé un groupe de fanatiques qui, réunis autour de lui, vénéraient l'Abysse et la Volonté. Peu après ses 17 ans, ils l'ont retrouvée, affaiblie par le contrat qu'elle venait de passer avec moi. Et ils ont réussi à lui arracher le cœur. Voilà comment elle a été précipitée dans l'Abysse, et pourquoi la Volonté la veut : elle est le meilleur réceptacle dont elle puisse rêver, désormais.  
>« Voilà qui est Acanthe : un monstre né dans ce monde par hasard, mais qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.<p>

Un monstre.  
>Un <strong> e<strong>.  
>Le mot retentit dans la salle comme un coup de tonnerre, échoue aux pieds de la porte, y agonise lentement. Gilbert recule en passant une main sur son front, comme incrédule ; les autres demeurent hébétés. Les yeux d'Acanthe sont toujours ocre. Elle ne réagit pas. Bon sang, ta Chain vient de t'insulter, de te qualifier de monstre. Réagis… L'Acanthe que je connais se serait levée, les joues rouges, et aurait mordu sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. La fille que j'aime se serait protégée, aurait combattu cet étranger qui aurait blasphémé son honneur.<p>

L'Acanthe que je connais est-elle vraiment le fruit d'une expérience ?  
><em>N'oublie pas ce que tu aimes en elle… Elle est humaine, et elle va te le prouver.<br>_Non, je n'oublie pas.  
>Acanthe, je sais que tu es là, quelque part, derrière ces pupilles ocre. Je sais que tu es là, que tu peux me voir, et je sais qu'il te manque une raison pour te battre, maintenant que nous connaissons la vérité. Je te la donnerais, cette raison. Fais-moi confiance.<br>_Bats-toi, Acanthe.  
><em>  
>— Comment est-ce possible…<br>— Cette fille est dangereuse, je le pense depuis le début…  
>— Mais qui est assez inhumain pour faire une chose pareille ?<br>— Il faudrait l'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Vous vous rendez compte, un tel pouvoir entre des mains si jeunes ? Il est impensable de lui laisser le destin de notre monde…  
>— TAISEZ-VOUS.<p>

Le cri s'échappe de mes lèvres, et étouffe les calomnies que tous murmuraient avec crainte, à l'exception d'Ada, qui s'approche un peu de moi, et pose la main sur mon épaule, comme Leo auparavant, de nouveau munie de son éternel sourire. Puis elle se tourne vers les autres, sans un regard vers le corps d'Acanthe :

— Pas de précipitation. Ce que vous venez d'entendre est sans doute vrai ; mais Schimmelreiter veut que vous ayez peur de cette jeune fille, et que vous la blessiez. Or, si elle peut condamner notre monde, elle pourrait très bien être également la clé de l'Abysse, et constituer notre seul moyen d'enfin comprendre cette dimension. Tuez-la, enfermez-la, comme le murmure sa Chain, et vous regretterez votre décision trop précipitée. L'heure est venue de réfléchir, pas de s'aveugler. Voilà de ce dont je suis convaincue ! De plus, Acanthe reste une très jeune fille, presque une enfant ; elle n'est pas aussi nuisible que vous pouvez le penser. Et cela, Elliot va vous le prouver.

Sans écouter les protestations de Schimmelreiter, elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire éloquent, puis fait glisser dans ma main une clé, m'indiquant le mécanisme qui permet d'ouvrir la geôle d'un petit geste.

— Où est-ce que tu as…  
>— La poche de Gilbert. Dépêche-toi.<p>

Je tends le bras pour déclencher le mécanisme et, avant que quiconque ne puisse m'arrêter, je repousse les barreaux, pénètre dans la cellule, tire mon épée, et tranche les liens d'Acanthe, qui reste immobile, les yeux fermés. Je lâche, jetant à peine un regard en arrière :

— Acanthe _est_ humaine.

Je m'accroupis devant elle, caresse un peu sa joue, puis ses cheveux, murmure son nom, sans qu'elle ne réagisse, qu'elle ne frissonne même. Elle qui ne supporte plus qu'on la touche depuis son viol…  
>Tuer ce parasite qui la rend si étrangère à elle-même, voilà tout ce que je voudrais.<br>Mais je ne peux pas le faire pour toi, Acanthe. Tu dois t'en sortir seule.  
>Alors bats-toi.<br>Bats-toi.  
>Bats-toi.<p>

— BATS-TOI, ACANTHE !

Un long moment, puis elle relève la tête vers moi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans sa paume.

**— Elliot…  
><strong>  
>Elle enfouit son visage sur mon épaule et commence à pleurer, tandis qu'elle passe ses mains autour de ma nuque. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et l'assois sur mes genoux, sans prêter attention aux murmures outrés qui s'étouffent derrière moi.<p>

**— Elliot, Elliot…  
><strong>— Tu es forte, Acanthe. Tu es forte. Ça va aller, maintenant…

À ce moment, je le savais : la dernière de ses larmes s'évanouira lorsque mourront les ombres.  
>Et, en attendant ce jour, je la protègerai.<p> 


End file.
